Quando o Futuro e o Presente se Encontram
by Mary Marcato
Summary: Há muito mais entre um futuro e um passado que se possa imaginar... Tenchi só percebeu isso quando o sentiu em sua própria vida... E na delas... CONCLUÍDO! OBS: Sendo revisado e reescrito
1. Uma nova visitante

Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que esse é meu primeiro fic, já tentei um de Combo Rangers ^^' mas daí como saiu do ar eu não continuei, essa estória eu já venho bolando há um ano e só agora tomei coragem de escrever. Espero que fique bom, pois pretendo fazer por capítulos, tomara que não fique muito grande ^^ ainda tenho dois fics na cabeça para passar para o pc. Se gostarem, por favor me respondam, meu mail é prettymaryms@bol.com.br até logo, e divirtam-se.  
  
Quando o futuro e o presente se encontram  
  
Uma nova visitante  
  
***  
  
Nossa estória começa em mais um dia ensolarado e comum de Okayama. Como sempre, aquele não é um dia calmo e as meninas estão fazendo seus mais rotineiros "deveres": Sasami está cozinhando, Washu está em seu laboratório rindo igual só ela mesmo consegue (o que será dessa vez?), Kyone e Myoshi estão tomando chá, Ryo-ki está comendo cenouras ao lado de Sasami e Aeka e Ryoko, bom, acho que não preciso nem dizer:  
  
_ Ai princesinha, não estressa não, eu tenho culpa se o Tenchi gosta mais de mim do que de você - Ryoko com cara de desdém...  
  
_ Grrr, sua bruxa!!! Isso é uma grande mentira, o Tenchi sabe que você é apenas uma oferecida e nunca vai querer nada com você - fico com dó de quem presencia a Aeka nervosa ^^"  
  
E assim seguimos mais um dia "comum" na casa dos Masaki. E por falar em Tenchi, onde estará ele? Seguimos então para o templo onde encontramos Tenchi e seu avô treinando.  
  
_ Ah vovô, eu acho que nunca vou conseguir ganhar do senhor - Tenchi diz desanimado.  
  
_ Que isso Tenchi, você apenas precisa de mais treino. Agora vá descansar e talvez voltaremos a treinar mais tarde.  
  
Tenchi volta descuidadamente para casa quando encontra uma garota olhando uma placa, provavelmente estava perdida. Ela tinha longos cabelos roxos com mechas azuis (só em Tenchi Muyo mesmo ^^") vestia um kimono bem tradicional branco com flores rosas. O cabelo dela estava preso da metade pra cima (se é que vocês me entendem ^^") e duas mechas lhe caíam ao ombro. Era um pouco mais baixa que o Tenchi e parecia ter a mesma idade que ele, ou talvez um pouco mais nova. Tinha olhos castanhos claros e uma expressão serena no rosto.  
  
_ Com licença senhorita. Está precisando de ajuda?  
  
_ Sim, por favor. Eu estou procurando um lugar para passar a noite - diz ela se virando e meio que surpreende-se ao ver Tenchi, então sorri e continua - Eu devia encontrar um amigo, mas acho que não será hoje, há alguma hospedaria por aqui?  
  
_ Bom, eu acho difícil encontrar uma hospedaria por perto, e a essa hora já estão cheias porque são poucas para muitos viajantes - já estava escurecendo - Eu acho que a senhorita poderia vir comigo, talvez possamos hospedá-la em minha casa.  
  
_ Seria muita generosidade da sua parte - diz ela sorrindo. Tenchi achou isso estranho, quer dizer, achou que ela não aceitaria na hora, por se tratar de um desconhecido, mas Tenchi teve a ligeira impressão que conhecia aquela moça, ou lembrava alguém muito conhecido.  
  
Seguiram para sua casa, Tenchi lhe fazia algumas perguntas, normalmente ela respondia, mas eram respostas vagas, sendo que Tenchi só teve certeza que ela se chamava Aiko, tinha 17 anos e que morava em Tóquio. Das outras respostas ele não concluiu muita coisa.  
  
Chegando em casa, por incrível que pareça, estava tudo silencioso, estavam jantando e pareciam alegres. Então ouviram a porta abrir, era Tenchi entrando.  
  
_ Finalmente, Tenchi! Estávamos preocupados - diz Sasami olhando para porta.  
  
_ Achei, quer dizer achamos que havia acontecido alguma coisa pelo cami... - diz Aeka se virando mas se surpreendeu e parou de falar.  
  
Nesse instante entrava a garota que vinha com Tenchi. Todos pararam de comer para olhá-la, até mesmo o avô de Tenchi, no qual os óculos dele brilharam ao vê-la entrar (eu acho isso muito divertido, dá impressão que ele já sacou tudo ^^)  
  
_ E quem é essa Tenchi? - diz Ryoko já meio brava olhando Aiko de cima a baixo e se agarrando ao pescoço do Tenchi.  
  
_ Essa será nossa convidada por hoje - diz Tenchi meio sem graça por causa do "abraço" de Ryoko - o nome dela é Aiko e ela veio de Tóquio. Papai, por acaso teria algum lugar para ela passar a noite aqui?  
  
_ Mas é claro meu filho. Para garotas bonitas como essa sempre se tem um lugar sobrando - diz Nobuyuki já olhando maliciosamente como sempre faz com as garotas.  
  
_ Olá para todos. - diz Aiko sorrindo - É muito bom conhecer uma família tão grande e bonita. Ryoko e Aeka pareceram fingir que ela não estava ali, simplesmente não paravam de se insinuar para o Tenchi, mas parece que os outros a aceitaram normalmente.  
  
Depois do jantar todas foram para a varanda. Enquanto saíam Aiko e o sr. Katsuhiro se demoraram um pouco e depois os seguiram.  
  
_ O que estavam fazendo vovô? - diz Tenchi mas sem muita curiosidade.  
  
_ Estávamos conversando um pouco mais, achei que conhecia a família dessa mocinha. - nisso o avô de Tenchi olha para garota e ela sorri como se estivessem escondendo um segredo - mas ainda não tenho certeza..  
  
Depois de uma hora todos começaram a entrar, estenderam um cama provisória para Aiko junto com Sasami e logo depois todos foram dormir, mas ainda se escutava Ryoko e Aeka resmungando a chegada da novata "só falta ela ficar aqui por mais tempo" foi a última coisa que as duas falaram, concordando, o que era uma coisa muito rara.  
  
Já era mais ou menos duas horas quando Tenchi escutou um barulho e foi averiguar. Caminhou silenciosamente até a sala e encontrou a porta aberta. Estava com sua espada na mão, se fosse algum ladrão levaria uma na cabeça. Seguiu sem fazer nenhum ruído até a porta e olhou para fora. Era uma garota olhando para a Lua, Aiko. Tenchi respirou aliviado e foi ao encontro dela.  
  
_ Por que ainda está acordada? Não consegue dormir? - diz Tenchi educadamente enquanto se senta ao lado dela.  
  
_ Sim. Não conseguia dormir e vim apreciar a Lua para ver se consigo ficar com sono, mas ela está tão linda que não consigo pensar em ir dormir.  
  
_ É. Ela está bonita mesmo. - diz Tenchi agora olhando para Lua.  
  
_ Sabe... De onde eu vim, não se dá para ver a Lua direito.  
  
_ Eu sabia que Tóquio era poluída mas não tanto a ponto de não se ver a Lua.  
  
_ Bem, é que eu moro em um lugar perto de fábricas e grandes edifícios. Mas, o que você costuma fazer durante o verão, acho que não está em aula está? - ela dizia parecendo querer mudar de assunto, mas não teremos certeza disso.  
  
_ Não. Eu ajudo meu avô no templo, e treino com ele. Me diz, o que uma garota da cidade grande veio fazer aqui? - disse desviando o olhar da Lua e agora olhando para Aiko, achou incrível como podia existir garota com rosto tão sereno e ao mesmo tempo tão expressivo quanto o dela.  
  
_ Eu... Vim procurar um conhecido. - foi tudo o que ela disse sobre o assunto - acho que vou dormir, está esfriando.  
  
_ É verdade! Me desculpa por te prender aqui, eu nem percebi que estava esfriando.  
  
_ Tudo bem! - diz ela olhando para Tenchi - é muito bom conversar com alguém como você... - parecia que ela iria dizer algo mais, mas nada falou a respeito - Boa noite.  
  
_ Boa noite. - diz ele, mas pensando no que ela havia acabo de dizer "Alguém como eu..."  
  
No outro dia tudo estava como de costume. Apenas Ryoko e Aeka não estavam brigando, talvez estivessem mais preocupadas com a nova garota do que com suas famosas brigas. Naquela tarde Tenchi foi pescar, seu avô havia dispensado ele do treino e ele foi se divertir um pouco, havia até se esquecido do que Aiko havia dito durante a noite. Por falar em Aiko, Tenchi não viu ela o dia inteiro, "Por onde estaria? Será que foi embora sem se despedir?" pensou mas logo esqueceu, acabara de pegar um peixe de tamanho minúsculo ^^" Durante a tarde Tenchi foi ao templo visitar o avô, mas no meio do caminho encontrou ele descendo junto com uma moça, era Aiko. Foi ao encontro deles.  
  
_ Bom dia! - disse Tenchi sorrindo para os dois.  
  
_ Bom dia! - disse os dois - tenho uma notícia para dar para todos - disse o avô de Tenchi em tom de suspense - Falarei durante o jantar.  
  
_ Agora preciso voltar ao templo, estava acompanhando Aiko até nossa casa, mas acho que você pode fazer isso para mim. - disse o avô de Tenchi já se virando.  
  
_ Tudo bem vovô.  
  
No caminho de volta os dois conversaram animadamente. Quando chegaram perto de casa, Ryoko e Aeka estava bufando ao ver os dois juntos, mas Sasami passou correndo atrás de Ryo-ki e derrubou as duas que voltaram a discutir, agora com Sasami.  
  
Tudo parecia normal, quer dizer, quase isso, pois naquela casa quase nada era o muito comum se é que me entendem. Finalmente o jantar chegou, estava todos conversando alegremente e quase no final do jantar, Tenchi tomou a palavra interrompendo Aeka e Ryoko que estavam no maior cochicho (o que estavam tramando?)  
  
_ Diga vovô, o que tinha para nos contar?  
  
_ Bem, hoje eu e a Aiko conversamos durante um bom tempo, e descobri que ela é neta de um amigo meu - nisso ele trocou olhares com Aiko - por isso, resolvi que ela vai passar as férias, que é o período que ela pretende ficar em Okayama, aqui em casa espero que tenham gostado da notícia.  
  
Todos ficaram felizes, apenas Ryoko e Aeka gritaram um "o que?!!!" que foi abafado pelos vivas das outras.  
  
Naquela noite resolveram assistir TV, e todos se reuniram na sala para assistir a algum programa qualquer. De repente o programa que assistiam foi interrompido por um noticiário. Dizia que estava acontecendo mais terremotos que o normal em Tóquio e aquilo estava incomodando os moradores. Aiko pareceu um pouco preocupada, o que Tenchi percebeu logo, mas ela não falou nada. Miyoshi e Kyone não estava junto com eles durante o programa, parecia que tinham recebido um comunicado de que alguém que escapara da prisão espacial e tinha ido na direção do Sistema Solar, e deveriam estar atentas pois talvez o prisioneiro fosse para Terra. Mas as duas não comentaram nada mais que isso.  
  
O noticiário foi motivo para conversarem um pouco, mas foi um assunto logo esquecido. Durante a madrugada novamente Tenchi ouviu um ruído. E alguma coisa dizia que ele devia ir atrás.  
  
Seguiu para a sala e foi até a porta, mas dessa vez não viu Aiko sentada na varanda, ela estava mais adiante seguindo para o lago, Tenchi ficou olhando- a por alguns instantes. Até que ela parou na margem do lago e se voltou para a Lua novamente. Depois de alguns minutos parece que percebeu Tenchi que a olhava e se virou. Voltou lentamente para a varanda mas não parou para conversar com ele, Tenchi quis falar mas achou melhor não. Ele só ouviu um boa noite enquanto ela entrava com um brilho escorrendo por seu rosto, não comentou mais nada no dia seguinte, mas durante a noite ficou pensando porque ela estaria chorando, lembrou-se do jornal e atribuiu a ele o motivo da tristeza da garota, virou-se para o outro lado e adormeceu. Um sono sem sonhos...  
  
(Continua)  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
03/01/03  
  
Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, eu não sei escrever muito bem. Foi um tanto quanto tedioso, mas eu precisava fazer uma introdução bem feita, para que a estória siga bem. Gostaria que continuassem acompanhando minha fic (se ela for ao ar, quem sabe ^^') e me mandem um e-mail se tiverem alguma opinião sobre, senão não terei motivos para continuar. Agradeço a compreensão.  
  
Queria agradecer, mas não tive muita gente que me apoiou (acho que ninguém -_-) mas agradeço ao Webmaster desse site se ele colocar minha Fanfic ao ar. Acho que no próximo capítulo, revelaremos mais coisas sobre Aiko e porque ela está em Okayama. Talvez tenhamos um pouco mais de emoção. Antes de terminar (tá grande, né? ^^") digo que esta fic não acompanha a série, que se por acaso tiver outro final, não será o mesmo que dessa aqui, no qual ainda não bolei. Novamente agradeço a quem ler e a todos aqueles que me apoiarem. Até o próximo fic! ^^ 


	2. A resposta de Tenchi

Eu não sei como está estória vai continuar nem como vai acabar, mas espero que este episódio fique melhor que o anterior porque encontrei muitos erros da minha parte, acho que devo aprender a reler mais de uma vez. Mas se por acaso quiserem me dar alguma dica, eu agradeço. Vou acrescentar alguns outros macetes que aprendi para melhor desenvolvimento da história.  
  
************ (significará que acontece no mesmo instante do fato anterior)  
  
----------------- (significará que se passou algum tempo, é apenas para dar uma pausa mais prolongada)  
  
Quando o futuro e o presente se encontram  
  
A resposta de Tenchi  
  
***  
  
Tenchi acordou muito bem está manhã e estava se preparando para sair para treinar, lembrou-se da conversa com Aiko, mas decidiu que não deveria se intrometer, não ainda.  
  
Aquela manhã estava um tanto quanto nublada, mas isso não fez com que o avô de Tenchi o dispensasse, pelo menos era isso o que Tenchi imaginou quando não encontrou seu avô em casa, achou que ele já havia ido para o templo. Tomou seu caminho lentamente, sem pressa de chegar, queria apreciar a vista, e cada pássaro, cada flor que ele via era motivo para ele parar para apreciar, logo pois demorou algum tempo para chegar ao templo.  
  
Depois de um tempo, achou escutar barulhos um pouco longínquos, mas não tinha certeza. Caminhou devagar até o templo, no qual imaginou ser essa a direção dos ruídos e que ainda estava um pouco distante, para dar uma espiada.  
  
**************  
  
*barulhos de espada* *pessoas respirando com dificuldade*  
  
_ Aff, aff... você tem certeza que pretende continuar oculta para elas e para ele? - disse uma jovem voz masculina.  
  
_ Aff, sim, aff, ainda não chegou a hora delas saberem e quanto a ele, não sei se está pronto, ou se algum dia estará para eu me sentir segura de me revelar a ele. - respondeu uma garota - Escute!  
  
**************  
  
_ Não é educado ficar espiando atrás da porta Tenchi, entre. - disse Katsuhiro para seu neto distraidamente. Tenchi ficou extremamente sem graça.  
  
_ Hehehe, desculpe vovô - disse Tenchi com uma das mãos na cabeça. Para sua surpresa não menos que Aiko se encontrava ali. Estavam os dois tomando chá em uma pequena mesa. Fazia tempo que não a encontrava no templo - Bom dia Aiko, Bom dia vovô. Iremos treinar hoje?  
  
_ Estou certo que sim, Tenchi. Mas não agora, não está vendo que estou acompanhado de uma dama? Pegue uma xícara (eu não sei se é esse o nome daqueles potes que os japoneses usam para tomar chá) e junte-se a nós.  
  
_ Como quiser vovô. - disse Tenchi buscando uma xícara para si.  
  
-----------------  
  
_ Bom, irei me retirar agora para que os dois treinem em paz, com licença. - disse Aiko já se levantando.  
  
_ Por favor Aiko, permaneça conosco. Creio que meu neto já esteja precisando de um companheiro de luta além de mim. Estou um tanto velho para isso. - disse Katsuhiro colocando uma das mãos nas costas.  
  
_ Acredito que não esteja tão velho para lutar, Sr. Katsuhiro. Mas farei como me pede. - disse Aiko sorrindo.  
  
_ Mas vovô!!! - disse Tenchi incrédulo com o convite de seu avô para a moça, que parecia muito frágil.  
  
_ Assim será! Tenho uma sala ali ao lado Aiko, servirá para se trocar, há alguns kimonos de luta que acho que algum servirá em você.  
  
_ Obrigada. - disse Aiko seguindo para a pequena sala, sobre o olhar surpreso do jovem rapaz.  
  
------------------  
  
_ Muito bem, Tenchi. Agora você terá um desafiante um tanto quanto inesperado. Vamos ver como se sai. - disse Katsuhiro saindo do templo onde Aiko e Tenchi já se encontravam com espadas de madeira em mão.  
  
_ Não posso lutar vovô. Ela é... ela é apenas uma garota. - disse Tenchi não aceitando a idéia de ter uma mocinha como oponente.  
  
_ Está com medo, Sr. Tenchi? - Tenchi olhou surpreso para Aiko, que o desafiava e que nesse momento estava séria.  
  
Tenchi, um tanto quanto contra gosto resolveu lutar. Não estava levando muito a sério o pedido do avô e achou que ele estava tramando algo, como por exemplo acertá-lo quando fosse golpear Aiko, mas achou melhor não contrariar mesmo porque ficaria atento com seu avô. E então aceitou aquilo como se não passasse de uma brincadeira da parte dos dois.  
  
_ Como quiser, senhorita Aiko. Mas não me culpe se se machucar, eu não queria lutar. - Tenchi falava gentilmente com Aiko. Só que agora ele venceria pois achava que já havia descoberto o plano do avô que iria atacá- lo de repente, e mesmo que não fosse assim, imaginou que Aiko não seria muito forte, pois em relação às garotas que viviam com ele, Aiko parecia muito inofensiva. Não estava ofendido com o comentário dela, iria apenas aceitar o desafio do avô.  
  
-----------------  
  
Os dois se posicionaram como deviam numa batalha, e os dois correram no mesmo momento, então...  
  
... ouviu-se uma espada cair em terra. Tenchi estava de boca aberta.  
  
_ Mas.. mas como? - Tenchi olhava abismado para aquela que parecia tão delicada e frágil a primeira vista, mas que agora se mostrava muito mais do que um rostinho bonito. Ela havia lhe arrancado a espada em uma fração de segundos.  
  
_ Você não foi rápido com devia, não deve subestimar seu inimigo. - era Katsuhiro que se dirigia a um Tenchi abobado. - Aiko é uma grande lutadora, não te disse para prestar atenção de como atacaria seu oponente ao não conhecer sua velocidade e força? Não passou no teste! - Katsuhiro era muito rígido, mas Tenchi sentiu que ele estava até sento muito gentil, seu erro foi grande para com seu oponente e seu avô não estava lhe dando uma grande bronca.  
  
_ Peço desculpas, meu avô. - disse Tenchi se reverenciando para Katsuhiro - E digo a você, senhorita Aiko, luta muito bem e se for possível gostaria que me ajudasse com meu treino, se aceitar.  
  
_ Aceito seu pedido, senhor Tenchi. - disse ela se reverenciando para Tenchi.  
  
Mais um dia se passou sem mais nenhuma surpresa.  
  
-----------------  
  
Aeka e Rioko surpreendentemente não brigavam mais, estavam muito preocupadas com a nova hóspede e com o tempo muito grande que passava com Tenchi para que brigas bobas tomassem seus tempos preciosos, como bem diziam. Tenchi ficou constrangido e achou estranho as duas não brigarem, mas o que podia fazer? A verdade era que ele realmente estava dando mais atenção para Aiko, ou pelo menos passava mais tempo com ela do que com as outras por causa dos treinos, que estavam mais exaustivos que o normal. Myoshi e Kyone não apareciam mais, estavam muito ocupadas por causa da fuga do vilão espacial. Eram mais e mais relatórios a preencher e Myoshi não ajudava muito, na verdade só atrapalhava a pobre da Kyone que andava muito estressada com a carga extra de trabalho. E como se não bastasse, houve outros terremotos, um atrás do outro, em Tóquio e a situação tendia a piorar, e agora as cidades vizinhas começavam a sentir as conseqüências, o esquisito era que não era todas as cidades a volta de Tóquio que sofria os terremotos, ela sempre seguia em apenas uma direção. Aiko andava muito quieta, mas continuava a treinar com Tenchi.  
  
Já era tarde da noite, e como já era previsto, pelo menos para Tenchi, Aiko estava na varanda muito pensativa. Tenchi achou que, depois de algum tempo de convivência, já era hora dele saber algo mais sobre ela e o que a preocupava, apesar de já imaginar o porquê. Seguiu-a.  
  
_ Senhorita Aiko, está precisando de alguma coisa?  
  
_ Não, Sr. Tenchi. E me desculpe por incomodá-lo novamente, eu não queria fazer barulho nem atrapalhar. - Aiko disse olhando preocupada para Tenchi, que se sentiu constrangido.  
  
_ Que isso, incômodo nenhum, é só que a senhorita está aqui há tanto tempo e a vejo sempre tão preocupada e não sei o que fazer pois não conheço a causa de sua tristeza. - disse Tenchi olhando-a. Ela apenas sorriu melancolicamente. - Você não gostaria de me contar alguma coisa.  
  
_ Eu... não posso contar muita coisa, pelo menos não ainda. Eu preciso fazer algo, e não estou confiante de que poderei. - disse ela tristemente. - Algumas pessoas contam comigo e não posso e não quero decepcioná-las.  
  
_ Não sei o que deve realizar, mas creio que conseguirá. Pelo pouco que conheço a senhorita, me parece muito determinada e acredito que você pode muito mais do que aparenta. - disse Tenchi sorrindo.  
  
Aiko ficou um pouco envergonhada ruborizando levemente, mas logo recobrou seu antigo ar sereno. - Vou aceitar isso como um elogio, senhor Tenchi.  
  
Permaneceram quietos alguns momentos apreciando a Lua. Aiko quebrou este silêncio.  
  
_ Senhor Tenchi... - disse ela calmamente.  
  
_ Pois não... - Tenchi desviou o olhar para ela.  
  
_ O senhor se importa com as pessoas ao seu redor? Digo, não só seu pai e seu avô, mas também essas garotas simpáticas que vivem aqui? - disse ela, o que causou certo espanto em Tenchi que não entendeu por que motivo daquela pergunta, ela continuou - Seria capaz de fazer o possível e o impossível para vê-los a salvo?  
  
Tenchi desviou seu olhar para o chão, permaneceu um pouco quieto, e então falou.  
  
_ Faria qualquer coisa, se isso protegesse meus parentes e todas as meninas. As considero parte de minha família e as amo, a todas... Se preciso - ele deu uma pausa e ficou com o rosto sério, mirando Aiko - daria minha vida para vê-los todos a salvo.  
  
Aiko deu um sorriso gracioso para Tenchi que retribuiu com outro. Então Aiko disse muito mais feliz do que aparentava até aquele momento - Não esperava menos de você, senhor Tenchi. Tenha uma boa noite! - e ela se retirou para seu quarto.  
  
_ Boa noite, senhorita Aiko. - e Tenchi ficou mais alguns momentos apreciando a Lua, e pensando na pergunta que agora não parecia tão espantosa, mas extremamente séria e importante. Pensou que aquelas não foram meras perguntas para passar o tempo, mas algo mais profundo, como se fossem decisivas para Aiko e até mesmo para ele, pois se tratava da vida dele.  
  
De súbito, sentiu-se muitíssimo feliz. A sua resposta pareceu-lhe importante como uma ajuda, para que Aiko escolhesse um, entre dois caminhos, no qual ela vacilava. E que eram importantes para o futuro do seu destino.  
  
Levantou-se e foi para seu quarto. Sobre os olhares atentos de uma Lua que partia lentamente, para dar lugar a mais um dia, que parecia que seria mais alegre ou talvez mais esperançoso que o anterior àqueles pequenos seres que viviam em algum lugar daquele belo Japão.  
  
(Continua)  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
16/01/03  
  
Tá bom, tá bom. Não foi um episódio muito menos tedioso que o anterior, mas já revelamos mais algumas coisas. Quem será aquelas duas vozes que pareciam cansadas depois de uma luta? E quem imaginava que Aiko lutava tão bem? O que será que o destino reserva para nossos queridos personagens? Espero que fiquem curiosos e me mandem algum e-mail, pois quero receber pelo menos um, senão vou demorar mais pra escrever o próximo u.u  
  
Há muita coisa para acontecer ainda, e mesmo não gostando de criar novos personagens para alguma estória já feita, dessa vez foi necessário, pois acho que Tenchi Muyo é uma série que é meio vaga quanto o que acontecerá aos personagens no futuro. Espero que compreendam e me mandem um mail PLEEEEEASE! ó.ò Meu e-mail é prettymaryms@bol.com.br estarei esperando!  
  
Agradecimentos ao webmaster desse site por colocar meu fic e aqueles que estão me apoiando (poucos, mas alguns) Que a força esteja com vocês!!! ^^ Até o próximo fic!!! 


	3. Decisões

Hm... demorei mais voltei ^^ Agradeço aqueles que me mandaram e-mails ^^ gente valeu mesmo, eu estava desanimada... Depois digo que não estou muito inspirada, mas tenho que continuar, então se não sair o que estão esperando, sinto muito... Este capítulo terá várias cenas diferentes então usarei este sinal *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* para separá-las, maiores dúvivas mail me! E espero que me mandem algum ó.ò meu e-mail é prettymaryms@bol.com.br e eu estarei esperando e responderei a todos os e-mail se conseguir (não q eu receba muitos, mas nunca se sabe...) Então aí está e se divirtam...  
  
Quando o futuro e o presente se encontram  
  
Decisões  
  
***  
  
Ela já estava plenamente certa do que iria fazer, estava na hora de realizar sua missão e não podia esperar muito, pois muitos dependiam dela. Não sabia como iria fazer, mas sabia que teria de ser feito. Respirou fundo e foi se deitar, teria uma longa noite pela frente imaginando como iria realizar seu trabalho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Já era tarde quando Aeka saiu para passear um pouco. Estava estressada, furiosa para falar a verdade, mas acima de tudo muito triste. Sabia que Tenchi não a amava, mas não queria deixa-lo, muito menos desistir dele, mas era irritante saber que ela não era a única a desejar o coração daquele jovem, ainda havia Ryoko e quem sabe aquela nova garota também. Ela não demonstrava, mas só pelo simples fato de passar muito tempo com Tenchi já era um motivo para as suspeitas de Aeka.  
  
Estava em frente ao lago, admirando sua árvore, sua nave, sua amiga. Ela lhe trazia doces lembranças, um dos motivos pelo qual pôde ficar na casa de Tenchi. Sentou-se na grama e ficou olhando para o nada, sim... para o nada, ou pelo menos não prestava atenção em nada. E não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou e tocou-lhe. Ela se virou um pouco assustada, mas este se mostrou infundado.  
  
_ Precisamos conversar - disse a garota ao lado de Aeka.  
  
_ Sobre o que? - disse Aeka friamente.  
  
_ Algo que lhe interessa, ou pelo menos eu acredito, levando-se em conta que se refere ao seu grande amor. - Aeka se assustou, por mais que todos soubessem que ela gostava de Tenchi, nunca ninguém mencionava. Mas seu susto não era apenas por esse fato, mas também por pressentir que era algo importante. Se levantou e acompanhou a moça para algum outro lugar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Tenchi estava treinando com seu avô quando eles resolveram descansar um pouco. Se sentaram em duas pedras e limpavam o suor quando alguém apareceu:  
  
_ Ah! Olá, Sasami! Tudo bem? - disse Tenchi olhando para a pequena garota de cabelos azuis amarrados em duas maria-chiquinhas. Estava trazendo uma bandeja e sorriu ao avistar os dois.  
  
_ Olá, Tenchi! Olá, Sr. Katsuhiro! Estava procurando vocês, vim trazer alguns biscoitos que acabei de fazer. - disse ela chegando perto dos dois e oferecendo a bandeja.  
  
_ Obrigada Sasami! - disse Tenchi e seu avô juntos pegando um biscoito - está muito bom! - completou Tenchi sorrindo.  
  
_ Obrigada! - disse ela sorrindo e um pouco corada. - Agora vou voltar, até logo!  
  
_ Até logo! - responderam os dois e já se levantando para continuar o treino. Mas Tenchi não se posicionou, antes queria perguntar algo.  
  
_ Vovô, de onde você conhece Aiko?  
  
_ Ora, já não disse que é a neta de um amigo? - disse Katsuhiro nem um pouco interessado no assunto.  
  
_ Ela me parece um tanto triste, tem um ar melancólico. Aconteceu alguma coisa à família dela? Digo, com esses terremotos?  
  
_ Não sei, e é melhor não nos intrometermos. Aiko é bastante reservada e não acredito que esteja disposta a dizer algo. Vamos, temos que terminar o treino. - e sem esperar Tenchi responder partiu para cima dele, quase acertando um golpe bem no meio da cabeça do neto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ryoko caminhava calmamente pelo gramado da casa na esperança de encontrar Tenchi. Como era verdadeiro o amor que sentia por ele e como era grande sua dor por não ser correspondida. Amava-o mais do que a si mesma, sabia também que ele entregaria sua vida por ela, mas também sabia que não faria isso só por ela. Que raiva que tinha ao lembrar que havia outra, uma rival e pelo menos no seu ponto de vista uma grande rival, apesar de não admitir. Também se lembrava que agora havia uma garota nova, que passava grande parte do tempo com seu querido e isso era muito revoltante para ela, fechou os olhos e o punho desejando ver as duas na sua frente.  
  
Subiu em cima de uma árvore e ficou pensando sobre o plano que tivera com Aeka de aprontar com a novata, mesmo que não gostasse da idéia de ter sua inimiga como aliada, era mais desagradável a idéia de ter uma outra rival. Então, por que não acabar com a mais nova, visto que já sabia como lhe dar com a outra? Não era má idéia, só esperava poder colocar seu plano em prática logo, mal sabia que não teria tempo nem disposição de realizá-lo depois daquele dia, ou melhor, depois do ficasse sabendo naquele dia.  
  
_ Rioko...  
  
_ Uh? Ah, é você. Não esperava vê-la. O que quer? - disse ela olhando para baixo.  
  
_ Tenho algo a dizer e acho que queira saber, é sobre Tenchi. - Ryoko mudou aquele ar esnobe para outro muito mais sério. Desceu da árvore e acompanhou aquela pessoa que acabara de aparecer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kyone estava realmente preocupada, havia dias que estava procurando aquele vilão e nada dele aparecer. Myoshi não ajudava em nada, se não estava dormindo estava atrapalhando. Resolveu então ir para a central da polícia espacial ver se encontrava algum dado que pudesse ajuda-la... sem êxito, ninguém havia descoberto nada de novo e estava uma completa bagunça na central, todos muito ocupados e preocupados, aquele era um prisioneiro de primeira classe, se assim fosse o termo para se referir ao pior entre os piores, e além de fugir deixou uma tremenda destruição pelos locais por onde passou, feridos e muitos mortos impiedosamente. Ele era cruel, muito cruel, apesar de ser o que era, Kyone ainda não tinha uma foto dele, a verdade é que tudo sobre ele foi apagado, imaginava se tinha alguém ajudando-o. E ainda não sabia nem se era um homem ou uma mulher, muitos diziam que assumia a forma que queria, outros de que estava há tanto tempo preso que os policiais que o prenderam já estavam praticamente todos mortos, por velhice ou em ação pela polícia. Resolveu voltar, achou uma pilha de papéis a serem examinados em seu escritório, abaixou a cabeça em sinal de "que droga" e foi lê-los.  
  
Era impressionante, depois de duas horas lendo constatou o número de crimes daquele vilão. Não imaginava que alguém era capaz daquilo e agora ela estava mais assustada, descobriu que quem os prendeu foi membros do planeta Jurai e teve um estalo, Aeka e Sasami, se ele quisesse se vingar por que então não iria atrás das princesas, membros de maior importância naquele reino? É claro que não sabia se era a família real Jurai que o aprisionou, mas já era um grande risco. Resolveu contactá-las.  
  
_ Alô?  
  
_ Alô, é da casa do Tenchi? - disse ela.  
  
_ Sim, é ele falando. Quem é?  
  
_ Sou eu, Kyone. Tenchi, a Aeka está aí?  
  
_ Não, não está. E agora que perguntou não vi ela a tarde inteira, deve estar perto do lago junto a nave dela. Quer deixar recado?  
  
_ Sim, diz que eu queria falar com ela. E Tenchi, por favor tome cuidado, talvez esteja indo para aí um bandido. Aquele que eu falei, ele é perigoso e talvez queira matar Aeka, não posso explicar agora porque tenho algo importante a fazer, mas por favor tome conta da Aeka e da Sasami enquanto eu não voltar. Fiquei sabendo que ele está no Sistema Solar, mas ainda não sei se foi para Terra. Por favor faça o que te pedi.  
  
_ Está certo, Kyone. - disse Tenchi um pouco preocupado. - Até logo!  
  
_ Até logo! - e ela desligou e saiu logo de seu escritório, agarrou Myoshi de qualquer jeito e seguiu para sua nave.  
  
_ Uh?! O que foi Kyone? - disse um Myoshi meio sonolenta.  
  
_ Acorde sua preguiçosa, vamos fazer uma visita? - disse Kyone andando rapidamente.  
  
_ Ah é?! Quem? Eu conheço? - disse uma Myoshi animada enquanto entravam na nave.  
  
_ Talvez. Estamos indo visitar o antigo lar de nossas queridas princesas. - disse Kyone já entrando na cabine de controle e ligando a nave enquanto uma Myoshi com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça se sentava em sua cadeira.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Enquanto Kyone estava indo para Jurai, Tenchi se preocupava em achar Aeka. Mas não precisou procurar muito, pois logo ela entrou na casa.  
  
_ Senhorita Aeka! Aonde estava? - disse um Tenchi mais aliviado, por pouco tempo, vendo o rosto da garota que não estava nem um pouco alegre. - Algum problema?  
  
_ Ãh? Não, senhor Tenchi, não é nada. Eu estava no jardim passeando um pouco. - disse ela tentando parecer animada e já indo para seu quarto. - Eu vou me deitar estou com um pouco de sono. Boa noite!  
  
_ Boa noite senhorita Aeka! - e não disse mais nada, talvez fosse melhor esperar até o outro dia para falar sobre o recado de Kyone.  
  
Depois que Aeka chegou Tenchi foi para a sala assistir TV, novamente falavam sobre os terremotos que continuavam indo em uma só direção, não estavam mais em Tóquio, estavam agora seguindo para outras cidades em linha reta, "estranho" pensou Tenchi "nunca ouvi falar de terremotos que andam, ainda por cima em linha reta" mas esqueceu desse pensamento e se lembrou de Aiko, esqueceu de perguntar para ela se os familiares dela estavam bem, pois teve muitos terremotos em Tóquio antes de seguirem para outra região. Nem precisou ir procurá-la, ela estava entrando.  
  
_ Boa noite, senhorita Aiko! Eu poderia saber onde estava?  
  
_ Ah, sim. Eu estava com seu avô tomando chá. Agora vou me deitar. - disse ela seguindo para a escada.  
  
_ Espere, senhorita Aiko. Me diz, sua família está bem? Quero dizer, depois desses terremotos todos, se quiser ligar para eles esteja a vontade. - disse Tenchi levantando do sofá.  
  
_ Ãh? Ah, claro! Eles estão bem sim, não se preocupe. Agora eu vou me deitar, estou com sono. Boa noite! - disse ela.  
  
_ Ah, sim. Boa noite. - disse um Tenchi meio confuso - "Ué? Eu achei que meu avô disse que depois de nosso treino ele ia até a cidade mais próxima comprar algumas coisas e depois viria direto para casa... acho que entendi errado" pensou Tenchi. - Bom, agora eu é que vou me deitar.  
  
Enquanto ele seguia para seu quarto não notou quando Ryoko entrou, e muito menos que ela parou e ficou olhando para ele com um olhar vago, ou melhor, um olhar preocupado e triste até ele desaparecer pelo corredor. Ela piscou duas vezes para esquecer o que estava pensando respirou fundo e foi se deitar. Depois daquele dia, teria muito o que fazer.  
  
E durante seu caminho para seu quarto não viu que tinha alguém olhando. O avô de Tenchi acabara de chegar e ficou olhando para Ryoko e o que ela acabara de fazer. Entrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente e em seguida falou quase em um sussurro - É, acho que elas já decidiram... - e também se retirou.  
  
Mal sabia ele o quanto estava certo e o quanto aquilo teria uma repercussão enorme. Nem imaginava que tinha alguém que sabia o que estava acontecendo, ou pelo menos parte do que estava acontecendo e observava tudo através de algum tipo de tela semi-transparente e que naquele momento descansava e pensava pacientemente sobre o que iria fazer. - Sim meu caro, elas já decidiram, mas eu ainda não... Espere e verá o que decidirei...  
  
(Continua)  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
02/02/03  
  
Notas da autora: Finalmente!!! Ai, já estava com dor nas costas de tanto ficar nessa posição escrevendo, é madrugada e eu já devia estar dormindo, mas... o que a gente não faz por um bom fic, não é? Espero que tenham gostado e até que saiu de acordo com o que eu planejei, devo dizer, gostei mais de fazer esse capítulo do que os dois anteriores. Espero receber algum mail porque fazer fic dá trabalho! Já revelei mais do que deveria, a verdade é que não consigo manter segredos e já devem ter sacado tudo... felizmente, só vocês e nossos personagens não. MEU E-MAIL É prettymaryms@bol.com.br E ESPERO REPOSTAS u.u Até nosso próximo capítulo!  
  
Agradecimentos: Hm, agradeço a Deus em primeiro lugar, a minha mãe, ao meu pai, aos meus amigos que estão me apoiando, em especial o Maurício e a Júlia Obrigada Genty! ^^ Seus comentários me incentivaram de novo! E a todos aqueles que um dia irão ler minha fic. Tchauzinhu! 


	4. Revelações Parte1

Olá!!!!! Voltei da praia e estou muito animada, talvez não muito inspirada, mas animada. Aiaiai cada visão que tive nessas férias *-* Bom, mas recapitulando, faz mó tempão que eu não escrevo e senti que está na hora de retornar a escrever, pq? Oras, pois recebi e-mails estou muito emocionada T_T por estarem lendo meu fic, sério mesmo, principalmente por Tenchi Muyo não ser uma série muito conhecida! Eu adolu todos vcs!!! Tipow assim, não sei se vai sair como quero, mas aí está o quarto capítulo! Ele será divido em duas partes, quero dizer, mesmo subtítulo pois tem basicamente o mesmo tema. Divirtam-se!  
  
Quando o futuro e o presente se encontram  
  
Revelações (parte 1)  
  
***  
  
Naquela noite Tenchi não conseguiu dormir, levantou-se e foi pegar um copo de água, descendo as escadas viu um vulto e imaginou ser Aiko novamente, dessa vez decidiu não incomodá-la, tomou sua água e voltou sileciosamente para ela não escutar. Mas Tenchi nem sonhava que aquela não era Aiko.  
  
Alguns minutos antes de Tenchi subir para seu quarto, o vulto que ele viu não se tratava de Aiko, ele não parou para ver ou escutar, então não ficou sabendo do que aconteceu ali logo após ele sair, não viu quem era o vulto que se dirigia a porta e nem quem já estava ali:  
  
Ela se levantou, estava inquieta demais para conseguir dormir, na verdade, nenhum sono estava estampado naquele jovem rosto, apenas preocupação. Decidiu respirar um pouco de ar e se dirigiu para a varanda da casa dos Masaki. Só que ao chegar lá tomou um susto, não muito grande, mas nem mesmo um pequeno era comum para aquela moça de olhos amarelos, talvez o estado em que se encontrava proporcionou isso. A outra garota que ali se encontrava percebeu a presença e se virou um pouco, seu semblante era calmo, mas sua alma não estava assim. Olhou mais como pedindo ajuda do que com frieza ou raiva como costumava fazer com a moça a sua frente.  
  
_ Vejo que também não consegue dormir... Ryoko. - disse ela sem nenhuma intenção aparente.  
  
_ É... e você sabe muito bem porque, Aeka. - respondeu num tom de voz nada sarcástico como costumava fazer.  
  
_ Você... - ela hesitou - você tem certeza de que isso que iremos fazer é o certo? - agora sim demonstrava o que sentia... medo.  
  
_ Não. Mas não tenho, ou melhor, não temos outra escolha. Se não confiarmos, talvez seja verdade e a nossa vida já não valerá mais nada. Ou pelo menos é isso que sinto. - disse Ryoko se sentando ao lado da rival.  
  
_ Eu também. - ela se calou por alguns instantes e continuou - Tenho inveja de você... - disse ela em tom de amargura. A outra se assustou, nunca em sua vida imaginaria que ouviria aquelas palavras vindas daquela boca, não disse nada. Percebendo a reação da moça Aeka continuou. - Sim, tenho inveja de você. Você é forte, não tem medo do seu destino. Talvez eu seja uma princesinha mimada como você diz. - A isso a outra respondeu.  
  
_ Você não fala com franqueza. Se realmente tem inveja de mim não é por esse motivo, isso eu tenho certeza. - a outra não mostrou reação alguma, mas continuou.  
  
_ Apesar de sarcástica, esnobe e viver implicando comigo como se fôssemos crianças, você me conhece bem e demonstra maturidade. É verdade, não é por esse motivo que te invejo, e sim da proximidade que tem de Tenchi, mesmo que involuntariamente da parte dele. - Ryoko não estranhou aquelas palavras, sabia que eram verdadeiras, mas então falou.  
  
_ Sim, é verdade. Faz parte de meu ser ter mais facilidade de demonstrar o que sinto e me aproximar das pessoas quando quero. Mas, mesmo assim, mesmo que isso possa parecer uma vantagem sobre você, ele não me ama e acredito que nunca amará. - disse ela sem nenhum sentimento aparente, mas quase sufocando de tristeza por dentro por admitir aquilo.  
  
_ Digo o mesmo. Não só por você, mas por mim também. Ele nunca nos amará. Mas me surpreende você dizer isso. Vejo que você realmente amadureceu e arrisco dizer que foi depois do que aconteceu hoje, não é a Ryoko de até hoje de manhã. Acredito que também te surpreendeu o que ouvimos. - Ryoko permaneceu quieta por instantes perante as palavras da outra, porém respondeu.  
  
_ É verdade, todas suas suposições estão certas. Mas, como disse não tenho medo do meu destino e espero que você também não tenha.  
  
_ Medo tenho, mas não desistirei. Eu só... bom, não importa mais o que sinto ou sentirei, apenas devo cumprir meu dever. Espero que ele seja feliz, é tudo o que quero.  
  
_ Eu também. - e as duas levantaram juntas e foram para seus respectivos quartos.  
  
Não houve nada mais estranho aquela noite, apenas... que dois olhos presenciaram o que havia se passado naquela varanda, naquele momento. Mas não eram olhos maus, olhos tristes e melancólicos sim, mas não maus.  
  
-------------------  
  
No outro dia após, nem Ryoko nem Aeka pareciam as mesmas. Tenchi estranhou, muito na verdade, mas resolveu não perguntar. Invés disso foi treinar, ainda pensando nas duas. Quando estava chegando no templo resolveu voltar e perguntar a elas o que se passava, eram suas amigas e talvez precisassem de ajuda. Desceu até sua casa, mas não encontrou nenhuma das duas, achou estranho e resolveu então ir até a árvore de Aeka, talvez a encontrasse lá, sendo que não sabia onde procurar Ryoko. Mas não a encontrou, quem estava lá era Aiko, sentada olhando a "árvore-nave" de Aeka. Ela o cumprimentou primeiro virando o rosto para ele, um rosto sorridente, mas para quem notasse bem, ela estava mais pálida do que o normal e tinha os olhos tristes apesar de não querer demonstrar isso.  
  
_ Bom dia, Sr. Tenchi!  
  
_ Bom dia, Srta. Aiko! Por acaso viu Aeka ou Ryoko? - disse ele se sentando ao lado dela. - Queria falar com elas, achei-as muito distantes e talvez... tristes, hoje no desjejum.  
  
_ Concordo, mas não as vi. Mas, já que está aqui, queria saber uma coisa.  
  
_ Diga. - disse ele em tom displicente.  
  
_ O Sr., quero dizer... eu não conheço muito bem vocês ainda, mas percebo que são muito unidos, você, seus parentes e essas garotas. Uma vez te perguntei se se importava com elas, e você me deu a resposta que desejava, até melhor. Mas agora tenho outra dúvida. O que sentiria se elas particem? - dessa vez Tenchi realmente se assustou, muito mais do que na primeira vez que Aiko fez aquele tipo de pergunta. Aquilo sim era algo que dificilmente lhe passava pela cabeça. O que faria? O que sentiria? Realmente não sabia? Permaneceu quieto por muito tempo, mas Aiko não falou nada até que ele quebrou o silêncio.  
  
_ Eu... realmente não sei... Creio que ficaria triste, muito triste. Mas talvez... talvez... muito mais que isso. Seria perder uma parte de mim, elas fazem parte do meu coração e admito não percebi isso por um longo tempo. Mas agora a resposta vem clara, não sei se conseguiria aceitar isso, não sei... - e ficou olhando para frente, muito distante em pensamentos e nem percebeu quando do rosto de Aiko desceu uma límpida lágrima, que foi retirada rápida e delicadamente para não ser notada.  
  
_ Eu compreendendo... Eu... sinto muito, Sr. Tenchi. - mas essa última frase saiu quase como um sussurro, na verdade não era para ser dita, mas foi. E apesar de muito baixa foi ouvida por Tenchi que a olhou espantado.  
  
_ O quê?! O que quer dizer com "sinto muito"?! - pela primeira vez Tenchi viu Aiko realmente assustada, se parecia pálida antes, agora parecia neve pura. Ela não respondeu e Tenchi percebendo que não iria falar resolveu por ele dizer o que estava pensando, pois ficou nervoso, aquelas palavras não soaram bem nos ouvidos dele, levantou-se abruptamente.  
  
_ Muito bem, Srt. Aiko, percebo que não vai responder a essas perguntas, mas as essas outras vai! Sei que não te conheço direito e que não tenho direito de me intrometer na sua vida, mas há muito quero saber: Quem é você? O que faz aqui? Por que sempre está andando por aí silenciosamente sem ninguém por perto e nunca se abre comigo? - ela ficou estática por alguns momentos, mas logo recobrou seu antigo ar sereno e abaixou a cabeça que antes estava voltada para o rosto sério do jovem rapaz e falou baixo.  
  
_ Eu... tenho uma missão. Não sou de Tóquio como disse e muito menos neta de um amigo de seu avô. Sou daqui de Okayama, se é que se pode dizer assim, em amplos sentidos. Mas... o que vim fazer não vou te dizer ainda, na verdade não posso te dizer ainda. Só sei que comecei e não posso parar mais. Mesmo que... mesmo que isso cause sofrimento, é esse o meu destino e o destino de outras pessoas que aprendi a amar. - então ela não se conteve mais, abaixou a cabeça e laçou as mão em volta de seus joelhos, agora estava encolhida e começou a chorar descontroladamente. - É muito difícil, Sr. Tenchi, muito! Mas deve ser assim! Por favor, me perdoe, me perdoe! Eu não quero trazer tristeza! Não é isso que quero, me perdoe, por favor! - soluçava e chorava como ninguém ali nunca antes tinha visto, na verdade Tenchi estava muito espantado, confuso e com pena da moça. Se arrependeu do modo como se dirigiu à ela. Percebeu o quão frágil aquela moça era apesar de não aparentar. Ajoelhou-se e a abraçou, trazendo-a para perto de si, sem palavras, apenas para reconfortá-la e ali ficaram por longo tempo. Até Aiko se acalmar novamente.  
  
Depois voltaram juntos para casa e Tenchi colocou-a para dormir, ela estava exausta depois de tanto chorar. Tenchi ficou parado ali admirando-a por algum tempo, pensando no que ela falou, apesar de não entender. Por mais que tentasse, aquela situação foi ambígua para ele. Pensou então olhando para aquele rosto sereno, um pouco manchado pelas lágrimas "Como ela é linda!" e se assustou com o pensara, decidiu sair dali e foi para seu quarto.  
  
Ali perto duas moças, em lugares diferentes e sem saberem uma da presença da outra viram o que aconteceu, normalmente sentiriam raiva. Mas do que valeria a pena? Por mais que o amassem não eram correspondidas e mesmo que fossem, seu destino era outro... "Tenchi..." As duas apenas sussurraram para ele não ouvir.  
  
-----------------  
  
Durante a tarde que Tenchi ficou com Aiko, seu avô estava em seu templo meditando. Aproveitou que Tenchi não apareceu e decidiu pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. "Pobres garotas..." era o que mais vinha em sua mente. Só que outra coisa o preocupava, aquele maldito demônio, aquele maldito no qual não se podia descrever tamanha aberração que infelizmente havia naquele universo. Temia que ele realmente quisesse matar a família Jurai, temia que ele quisesse matá-lo, e mais ainda temia por seu neto e pela sua querida Terra, que agora era seu amado lar. Mesmo que tivesse vencido Kagado, Tenchi não ficou sabendo quem era e quem seu avô era, na verdade, voltou para casa como herói terráqueo e nada mais. Katsuhiro não sabia se deveria contar para Tenchi suas origens, achou melhor não, pelo menos não até que tivesse certeza da ameaça que talvez estivesse prestes a surgir. Decidiu então fazer um chá e no templo ficou até a noite.  
  
-------------------  
  
Kyone e Myoshi acabavam de chegar no planeta real Jurai, foram recebida cortesmente por se tratarem da polícia galáctica. E foram a presença do rei, pai de Aeka. Kyone não se preocupou muito com a aparência, ou seja, não resolveu se vestir a maneira Jurai. Mas quanto a Myoshi, fez ela ficar do lado de fora, conversando com alguém para que não atrapalhasse.  
  
_ Majestade, a polícia galáctica se faz presente! - disse um homem da guarda real.  
  
_ Que entre. - disse o rei.  
  
_ Senhor. - disse Kyone se reverenciando - desculpe-me a falta de formalidade, mas tenho um assunto grave a tratar.  
  
_ Muito bem, diga. - então Kyone começou a relatar o que se passava.  
  
------------------  
  
Já fazia algum tempo que estava se preparando, decidindo, planejando. Estava forte, mas ainda não o suficiente. Aqueles últimos anos não foram nada agradáveis, apenas tiveram o poder de fazer seu ódio crescer. Andou até sua cadeira e sentou-se e resolveu olhar o que se passava com o alvo de suas atuais atenções.  
  
_ Parece que nada de estranho acontece, na verdade... está muito quieto, é estranho não ver aquelas mortais agindo daquela maneira.- disse ele secamente - Crianças... inocentes, frágeis, idiotas, desprezíveis! Quando me recuperar irão me pagar por tudo, todos... nenhum irá sobreviver. Mas... como irei matá-los, não posso deixar fugi-los e também quero me divertir. Creio que não será difícil, apesar de saber que não devo subestimar meu inimigo, provavelmente irão resistir por algum tempo mas são fracos demais. Apesar disso... sinto alguma anormalia naquele espaço, algo diferente. O que poderá ser? Devo me precaver, por enquanto só irei observar. - E dizendo aquilo voltou toda sua atenção para sua tela. Estreitou seus olhos e percebeu mais nitidamente anormalidades na tela, e de repente a tela se apagou, ele se assustou e ficou meditando sobre o ocorrido.  
  
------------------  
  
Fazia dois dias que não saía daquele laboratório, não sabia dos acontecimentos recentes. Por incrível que pareça ela não estava brincando com armas biológicas ou criando qualquer loucura, estava estranhamente preocupada. Havia algum tempo ela percebeu anormalidades em Okayama, anormalidades no espaço a sua volta, imperceptíveis aos olhos ou a qualquer sentido, mas notados, mesmo que de forma muito superficial pelos seus desenvolvidos computadores. E não era só isso, não só seus computadores mostravam coisas estranhas, por ser quem era ela também percebia algo estranho, algo muito mais grave do que aquelas anormalidades.  
  
_ Isso não é certo, nem essas anormalidades no espaço muito menos o que sinto. Há muito não sinto algo tão forte. O que será? Primeiro, irei descobrir essa anormalidade, que parece algo mais próximo para mim desvendar. Parece alta-tecnologia, na verdade, impressionantemente muito maior e avançada do que a minha. Me parece algum tipo de espaço alternativo... - e antes que terminasse de concluir, um de seus computadores disparou. - Mas... o que será? - aquela dúvida não se devia somente ao alarme, mas pelo fato de ela também sentir algo. - Parece que alguém está nos olhando, quem será. Já senti algo parecido uma vez, mas não me recordo. Bom, devo então atrapalhar esse indivíduo. Ninguém irá me incomodar enquanto estou prestes a descobrir algo fantástico!  
  
E ela começou a escrever e analisar em seu computador com extrema concentração e se assustou.  
  
_ Ora, ora, ora... Quem diria, esse espião é mais do que pensava que era. Isso não é tecnologia, é poder interior, magia talvez. Bom, se é assim terei de usar do mesmo... - E ela cresceu em tamanho, voltou a ser mulher e vestia um manto branco com detalhes em dourado, todos bordados em fios de ouro. Em sua cabeça estava uma tiara toda dourada, com pedras de diamantes, havia algum tipo de maquiagem, talvez, em seu rosto. Marcas em torno das bochechas e da testa, pareciam pequenos triângulos azuis. Três no total. Estava totalmente diferente, quem a visse não a reconheceria. Esticou os braços e fechou os olhos e emanou um brilho azul de todo corpo, depois de algum tempo parou e apenas pronunciou - Não pensei que voltaria a fazer isso. - disse com uma cara um pouco decepcionada e voltou a sua antiga forma.  
  
Na verdade, aquilo não passou despercebido, apesar de aquele a quem foi dirigido o ataque não perceber de quem vinha, outro alguém percebeu. Na verdade, um senhor, que apenas aparentava muita idade. Ele estava chegando em casa, era noite. Quando sentiu o poder parou estático, quando este passou apenas pronunciou - Washu... finalmente.  
  
(Continua)  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
17/02/03  
  
Comentários da autora: Finalmente!!!!!!!!!!! Aleluia!!!!!!!! Me desculpem, achei que não iria terminar mais este capítulo, a verdade é que ele não foi planejado previamente, então talvez não tenha saído como devido, mas eu tentei. Agora eu vou desenrolar a estória, já estava em tempo, não via a hora de acabar logo esse capítulo, esse foi a primeira parte, a segunda (talvez) será muito melhor, com muitas revelações. Massssssss...... para o próximo capítulo sair, quero receber alguns e-mails, senão nada feito, meu mail pra quem ainda não sabe é prettymaryms@bol.com.br . Eu já enrolei pra escrever esse e não quero enrolar de novo, então mail me! Por hora é só e espero que estejam curtindo este fic pois está me dando trabalho. Até mais!  
  
Agradecimentos: Como sempre, agradeço primeiramente a Deus e aos meus pais. Depois àqueles que me mandaram e-mails, não vou citar nomes agora, mas prometo que ainda faço isso. Estou muito grata por estarem lendo meu fic e comentando, vocês não sabem como isso é importante pra mim. Espero continuar mantendo contato, pois eu respondo todos aqueles que me mandam e- mail e dependendo do mail eu até dou uma resposta melhor, só que até agora não recebi nenhum e-mail que realmente fosse aquele "Nossa! Estou realmente impressionada!" Não estou reclamando, por favor! Eu adoro os mails que recebo. Agora chega, né?! ^^' Tchauzinho! 


	5. Revelações Parte2

Olá!!! Gente, que decepção, eu não recebi nenhum e-mail sobre o capítulo anterior. Que maldade a de vocês -_- Eu irei escrever apenas por escrever. Pois apenas um amigo meu me falou sobre meu fanfic. Ele me animou. Valeu, Maurício-san! Olha, eu perdi um pouco o fio da meada então não sei se vai ficar muito bom. Essa estória está quase no final. Falta muito pouco. Espero sinceramente receber algum e-mail. Obrigada a quem compreender! Aí está!  
  
Quando o futuro e o presente se encontram  
  
Revelações (parte 2)  
  
***  
  
Um ser que até agora estava apenas observando resolve agir. Havia muito esperava por aquele momento, mas como ainda não estava totalmente preparado resolveu apenas assustar um pouco seus inimigos. A idéia de provocar confusão lhe permitiu um sorriso, um sorriso sinistro. Se levantou de seu "trono" e caminhou até o centro daquele salão.  
  
_ Parece que a hora está próxima. Consegui recuperar parte de meu poder, mas ainda não é suficiente. Vou apenas assustá-los. Preciso descobrir que poderes se encontram lá. Aquela interferência em minha tela não foi normal.  
  
Colocou dois dedos na testa e fechou os olhos. Começou a pronunciar uma língua antiga e não mais usada. Uma língua negra, usada apenas pelos grandes obscuros. Permaneceu um pouco naquela posição e depois apontou a mão para frente, visualizando mentalmente seu alvo.  
  
--------------------  
  
Naquele dia Tenchi resolveu que iria falar com Aeka e Ryoko. Mas infelizmente não as encontrou no desjejum. Saiu a procura delas mas estava muito difícil achá-las. Não sabia como faria para encontrá-las. Seguiu o coração e foi para a floresta próxima. Depois de andar um pouco encontrou uma das que procurava.  
  
_ Finalmente, hein?! - disse olhando para o alto da árvore.  
  
_ Tenchi, o que faz aqui? - disse ela olhando para baixo.  
  
_ Oras, precisava achar você. Notei que anda muito estranha. Dá para descer, Ryoko? - disse para a moça de olhos amarelos antes cheio de vida e agora cheios de dor.  
  
_ Tá. - disse desaparecendo e aparecendo ao lado de Tenchi.  
  
_ O que você tem, Ryoko? - perguntou ao perceber que esta não o encarava.  
  
_ Nada de importante. - disse ainda sem olhá-lo. - Não deveria estar no seu treino com o sr. Katsuhiro?  
  
_ Não mude de assunto Ryoko. Percebi que você e a Aeka andam tristes o que foi? - disse ainda preocupado. _ É impressão sua, Tenchi. Agora queria ficar sozinha. - disse já saindo. Mas não pode partir pois Tenchi segurou-a pelo braço.  
  
_ Não quero vê-la triste, Ryoko. - disse quase em um sussurro olhando-a, esta ainda estava de costas.  
  
Ryoko não falou nada, apenas se virou e abraçou-o. Tenchi não entendeu aquilo, normalmente ela o agarrava, dessa vez o abraçava docemente. Mas não tentou se soltar, apenas correspondeu ao abraço. Ficaram assim por algum tempo. Até Ryoko se pronunciar.  
  
_ Sinto muito... Tenchi - e se soltou e partiu sem deixar tempo para Tenchi falar alguma coisa.  
  
----------------------  
  
Katsuhiro não foi para o templo naquela tarde. Resolveu ir conversar com uma velha amiga. O estranho é que invés de ir a alguma casa próxima ele permaneceu dentro da sua e seguiu para uma pequena porta. Pouco importante para a maioria dos residentes. Na verdade apenas uma mulher usava aquele quartinho com freqüência.  
  
_ Washu? - perguntou o velho entrando não em um pequeno quarto, mas em um grande laboratório que talvez fosse maior que sua própria casa.  
  
_ O que deseja, Sr. Katsuhiro? - disse ela se voltando para o senhor.  
  
_ Hoje não irá falar com um velho, mas com um antigo amigo. - disse isso enquanto emanava uma luz. Aquele que todos imaginavam ser um velho voltou a ser um jovem. Um belo jovem na verdade. De longos cabelos verdes, com um símbolo na cabeça, sem óculos, forte e austero.  
  
_ Entendo... Imagino que também não queira falar com uma cientista?  
  
_ Correto.... - enquanto falava Washu emanou um brilho mais forte que o do jovem a sua frente emanou, e ela cresceu em tamanho, voltou a ser mulher e vestia um manto branco com detalhes em dourado, todos bordados em fios de ouro. Em sua cabeça estava uma tiara toda dourada, com pedras de diamantes, havia algum tipo de maquiagem, talvez, em seu rosto. Marcas em torno das bochechas e da testa, pareciam pequenos triângulos azuis. Três no total. - minha deusa... - disse se reverenciando.  
  
----------------------  
  
Tenchi continuou a caminhar pela floresta, pensando em Ryoko e em como ela agiu. Não conseguia compreender o que acontecera. Depois de alguns minutos levantou a cabeça que permanecia abaixada a muito e pronunciou. - Aeka...  
  
Voltou pelo mesmo caminho em que veio. Saiu da floresta e foi voltando para casa. Pensou em ir para a nave de Aeka, mas ontem não havia visto ela lá. Quando chegava perto de sua casa olhou para o lago e viu quem procurava. Ela estava ao lado de sua árvore, parecia tocar esta. Tenchi desceu até o lago. Resolveu que iria conseguir entender algo conversando com ela. Chegou ao local e começou a caminhar até a árvore. Achou que Aeka iria notá-lo mas não foi o que aconteceu, ela estava realmente tocando a árvore e estava com a cabeça baixa. Percebeu que ela chorava. Aproximou-se mais.  
  
_ Aeka... - chamou-a e ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para trás.  
  
_ Senhor Tenchi? Pois não? - disse ela enxugando suas lágrimas.  
  
_ O que a senhorita tem? Não sei o que há com a senhorita nem com a Ryoko, o que posso fazer para ajudar? - disse ele com olhar suplicante.  
  
_ Não se preocupe senhor Tenchi... - mas as lágrimas que voltaram a denunciaram que não estava nada bem. Ela começou a soluçar e abaixou a cabeça segurando seus próprios braços com as duas mãos. - Tenchi se aproximou e a abraçou. Dessa vez era ela quem se assustava. Mas diferente de Ryoko ela não permaneceu por muito tempo assim, apenas o suficiente para dizer aquilo que havia muito esperava para dizer. - Eu... te amo, Tenchi... - Tenchi se assustou, é claro que já havia notado algo, mas não imaginou que ela diria algo. Esta se soltou dos braços daquele a quem mais queria abraçar e partiu.  
  
Tenchi olhou-a partir "Mas o que é que há com essas garotas?" pensou aflito.  
  
---------------------  
  
Já havia uma hora que ela se encontrava ali a conversar com aquele soberano. Contou para este tudo o que se passava e de sua aflição. O homem escutou pacientemente ao mesmo tempo que analisava a situação de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados. Por fim, como não dizia nada, Kyone resolveu perguntar.  
  
_ Sei que este é um inimigo de Jurai. Agora preciso saber por que dessa inimizade. - disse ela seriamente. Ele voltou a olha-la e resolveu se pronunciar.  
  
_ Entendo... Muito bem irei contar parte da história que lhe interessa.  
  
_ Há alguns séculos estávamos em guerra. Estávamos com dificuldades de organizar a casa real e reinos vizinhos nos ameaçavam. Um dos nossos enlouqueceu por motivos não conhecidos e passou a odiar o reino jurai como culpado das desgraças que estava a acontecer com ele. Nossos inimigos já haviam sido derrotados e juraram paz perante os sábios. Mas este jurai não viu a derrota de nossos inimigos como fim da sua guerra particular. Resolveu nos matar, a todos os nobres, aos descendentes da família jurai. Mas ele foi derrotado ao tentar matar nosso mais bravo guerreiro. Também membro de nossa família. Foi banido e preso em uma dimensão especial por uma das grandes. E ficou assim até a era atual. Agora ele se libertou e percebo que quer vingança. Mas enquanto ele não ameaça nosso povo não irei fazer nada. Devo proteção apenas a eles. Não posso ajudá-la.  
  
_ Mas... - disse Kyone não compreendendo a reação do soberano. _ Estou muito ocupado e peço que se retire. Desejo apenas boa sorte. Adeus - disse ele sério e impassível.  
  
_ Como quiser, vossa alteza. - E Kyone se retirou muito nervosa, desejando falar umas verdades para o soberano arrogante.  
  
"Isso é preocupante" pensou o soberano enquanto Kyone se retirava. Percebia-se ódio e medo em seus olhos.  
  
-------------------------  
  
_ Correto...... minha deusa - o jovem disse se reverenciando.  
  
_ Detesto esse título, Yosho! - falou a deusa meio irritada.  
  
_ Entendo... também não me agrada muito esse nome. Não me reconheço mais usando ele.  
  
_ O passado às vezes é inoportuno. Mas diga-me o que deseja.  
  
_ Ontem senti você usando seus poderes de deusa, Washu. Já sabe do perigo que nos persegue?  
  
_ Parte dele. Mas acredito que você sabe mais do que eu. - disse olhando fundo nos olhos do jovem.  
  
_ Correto. Acho que já percebeu quem é nosso inimigo.  
  
_ Apenas suposição, jovem príncipe jurai. - disse ela sorrindo com o título que mencionou ao perceber o olhar de desagrado do rapaz.  
  
-------------------  
  
Era um dia calmo em Okayama, para a maioria das pessoas. Poucos sabiam do perigo que aquele povo corria. E aqueles que sabiam não imaginaram que este se faria presente tão cedo.  
  
Todos caminhavam pelas ruas comprando e vendendo. Indo e voltando. Conversando e agindo. Um silêncio por parte dos animais e da natureza foi percebido mesmo que pouco perceptível. Um homem que lanchava percebeu seu chá tremer e não compreendeu. Alguns poucos começaram a sentir os pés tremendo ou melhor, o chão que pisavam tremer.  
  
Aquele que começou fraco se tornou forte, muito forte. As pessoas começaram a cair. Suas mercadorias caíam das bancas. Pequenas telhas caíam. O terremoto se tornou mais forte, mais, e mais... Agora algumas casas fracas começavam a soltar algumas pedrinhas. E não acabou aí, se aquele terremoto estava incomodando, começou a causar pânico. Aumentou ainda mais. As pessoas começaram a gritar de terror, algumas casas racharam e outras caíram por inteiro. Pedras começaram a surgir do chão. Enormes rochas pontiagudas. Muitas pessoas estavam se ferindo. Algumas gravemente. Casa mais resistentes começaram a desabar. As pessoas corriam desesperadas. E o terror continuou por algum tempo. Até que o tremor cessou, mas o pânico não. Por toda volta se via o rastro da destruição.  
  
------------------  
  
Mesmo que distante do centro da região a casa dos Masaki não saiu ilesa. O tremor também ocorreu lá. Um pouco mais fraco. Mas perceptível. Muitos objetos na casa caíram e se partiram. E do templo algumas telhas caíram e espadas tombavam de seus suportes na parede. Todos ali perceberam o ocorrido. Uns já sabiam do que se tratava, outros não.  
  
_ Parece que já começou. - disse o jovem soberano.  
  
_ Sim. - foi a única resposta daquela mulher de longos cabelos rosa.  
  
E em outro cômodo da casa uma jovem aparentemente comum levantou a cabeça deixando de lado a meditação e saiu de seu quarto a procura de outras duas moças.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Ryoko e Aeka que estavam a caminhar uma em cada lugar sentiram o tremor e partiram em direção à atual residência delas. No meio do caminho encontraram uma outra moça. De rosto sereno, mas olhar sério.  
  
_ Achei-as. - disse olhando para as duas que por acaso se encontraram ao estarem a retornar para casa. - O sinal veio. É chegada a hora. - disse mais séria do que nunca. - Já pensaram no que disse?  
  
_ Sim. - responderam em uníssono.  
  
*********FLASHBACK**********  
  
Aeka estava em frente ao lago, admirando sua árvore, sua nave, sua amiga. Ela lhe trazia doces lembranças, um dos motivos pelo qual pôde ficar na casa de Tenchi. Sentou-se na grama e ficou olhando para o nada, sim... para o nada, ou pelo menos não prestava atenção em nada. E não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou e tocou-lhe. Ela se virou um pouco assustada, mas este se mostrou infundado.  
  
_ Precisamos conversar - disse a garota ao lado de Aeka.  
  
_ Sobre o quê? - disse Aeka friamente.  
  
_ Algo que lhe interessa, ou pelo menos eu acredito, levando-se em conta que se refere ao seu grande amor.  
  
Seguiram por algum tempo para um lugar mais isolado do que o outro. O templo do senhor Katsuhiro. A moça finalmente voltou a falar.  
  
_ Espere aqui, irei chamar a outra. - disse saindo. Sem saber o que pensar Aeka continuou no templo e se sentou para esperar.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ryoko subiu em cima de uma árvore e ficou pensando sobre o plano que tivera com Aeka de aprontar com a novata, mesmo que não gostasse da idéia de ter sua inimiga como aliada, era mais desagradável a idéia de ter uma outra rival. Então, por que não acabar com a mais nova, visto que já sabia como lhe dar com a outra? Não era má idéia, só esperava poder colocar seu plano em prática logo, mal sabia que não teria tempo nem disposição de realizá-lo depois daquele dia, ou melhor, depois do ficasse sabendo naquele dia.  
  
_ Rioko...  
  
_ Uh? Ah, é você. Não esperava vê-la. O que quer? - disse ela olhando para baixo.  
  
_ Tenho algo a dizer e acho que queira saber, é sobre Tenchi. - Ryoko mudou aquele ar esnobe para outro muito mais sério. Desceu da árvore e acompanhou aquela pessoa que acabara de aparecer.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Caminharam por algum tempo até chegar ao templo, onde Aeka as esperava.  
  
_ Finalmente chegou, cansei de esperar. - disse Aeka rispidamente e se assustou ao ver quem a acompanhava. - O que essa aí faz aqui? - perguntou meio irritada apontando para Ryoko.  
  
_ Ela é tão importante quanto você sobre o que iremos tratar. - a moça disse e Aeka não falou mais nada.  
  
_ O que queria? - agora era Ryoko que falava, mas estava séria.  
  
_ Vim pedir a ajuda de vocês. - a moça falou, a essa frase as duas se assustaram e não entenderam. Percebendo isso a garota continuou. - Sim, pedir ajuda. Daqui a alguns dias um grande mal chegará nesse local, um mal no qual nenhuma de vocês tem poder suficiente para derrotar, um mal que permanecerá nesse planeta por longos anos, um mal que irá matar aquele a quem vocês mais ama - ao dizer essa última afirmação Aeka e Ryoko se assustaram muito e iriam falar algo mas a moça continuou - a não ser... que vocês me ajudem.  
  
_ Como podemos confiar em você. - Ryoko perguntou desconfiada.  
  
_ Por causa disso. - e mostrou um aparelho que parecia um comunicador. A moça apertou um botão e uma tela apareceu e antes de continuar o procedimento continuou. - Eu vim do futuro, tudo o que disse irá acontecer. Tenchi irá morrer tentando proteger vocês e Washu irá transportá-la para um espaço alternativo, todas vocês. Irão treinar, mas não será suficiente, toda vez que tentarem derrotar o mal irão perder. Washu mostrará uma solução, mas que só irá fazer acessível a um alto preço. Vocês irão aceitar por não haver outra alternativa. O mal no futuro ainda não foi destruído, isso dependerá de vocês. Vocês não queriam apenas derrotar o mal, queriam anular a morte prematura de Tenchi. Por isso estou aqui, para derrotar o mal no passado e evitar a morte de Tenchi, mas eu só poderei realizar isso se vocês aceitarem o que vim pedir. Há um buraco entre o futuro e o passado. Ou seja, como eu vim do futuro um buraco surgiu, e só irá sumir se alguém for para o futuro pois deve haver um equilíbrio no tempo entre o passado o presente e o futuro, ao derrotar o mal não poderei voltar mais para o futuro, por motivos que depois irei explicar, outro alguém deverá ir para o futuro, e esse alguém deve ser vocês.  
  
_ E porque nós? - perguntou Aeka.  
  
_ É o que irei explicar. - e apertou um outro botão no aparelho e duas imagens surgiram. Duas imagens que assustaram Aeka e Ryoko.  
  
(Continua)  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
03/03/03  
  
Comentários da autora: Prontinho, aí está o quinto capítulo. Pode parecer um pouco confuso, mas eu até falei demais. Eu deixei o flashback pela metade de propósito, logo irão entender o que está a acontecer. Mas, o próximo capítulo eu só vou colocar se receber algum comentário. E eu falo seríssimo. Meu mail é prettymaryms@bol.com.br já falei isso um monte de vezes mas acho que não tá adiantando muito -_- Acredito que o próximo capítulo irei revelar muitas coisas. Não sei ainda se será uma parte três de Revelações ou terá outro título. Estou pensando a respeito. Espero ansiosa por comentários. Tchauzinho!  
  
Agradecimentos: A Deus em primeiro lugar, meu pais e aqueles que até hoje vêm me apoiando. Ao Maurício que vêm me apoiando sempre e espero mesmo que você consiga fazer sua fic. Estou torcendo por você e sempre que precisar eu estarei pronta a ajudar e você sabe que é verdade "amigos são para essas coisas" ^^ E quem quiser eu como miguinha estamos aí! 


	6. Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko

Hello!!! Depois de um longo tempo pensando, analisando e alterando eu finalmente consegui pensar nesse capítulo ^^". Outra coisa que fez eu me atrasar foi o fato de ter outras fanfics que estão me rendendo mais coments do que esse aqui, porém eu recebi alguns e-mails pedindo a continuação e decidi finalmente escrevê-la. Mas não vou mentir, faço isso mais por mim do que pelos leitores, acho que como eu comecei tenho que terminar, senão não me sentirei realizada. As idéias ainda estão um pouco confusas para mim mesma, então irei desenvolver conforme for escrevendo, se acharem muitos erros, gommen.  
  
Antes de vocês continuarem peço ATENÇÃO para com esse comentário que irei fazer agora. Um amigo meu disse-me que está um pouco alterada a realidade entre meu fic e o original Tenchi Muyo, logo entendi porque ele dizia isso. Ressalto que quem não conhece muito bem a série realmente não irá entender, pois eu misturei o anime com os ovas e o filme. Em primeiro lugar eu não inventei nada quando disse que Washu era uma deusa, ela realmente é, não me recordo se no Ova ou no filme. Existem três deusas, Washu, Tsunami e Tokimi. A terceira só aparece em um dos filmes. Outro, e mais conhecido, é o fato que fiz o avô de Tenchi ser jovem, aí também não inventei nada, realmente no Ova ele é jovem e só usa a face de velho pois seria estranho um homem com mais de 50 anos continuar com o rosto de um adolescente aqui na Terra. Acredito que essa eram as duas coisas que mais causaram dúvidas, mas Aiko é de minha autoria, esta com certeza não aparece no anime ^^ e se alguém quiser usá-la, o que acho muito difícil, falem comigo senão eu vou ficar extremamente brava ¬¬. Obrigada pela atenção.  
  
Título: Quando o futuro e o presente se encontram.  
  
Capítulo6: Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko  
  
***No capítulo anterior***  
  
"_Há um buraco entre o futuro e o passado. Ou seja, como eu vim do futuro um buraco surgiu, e só irá sumir se alguém for para o futuro pois deve haver um equilíbrio no tempo entre o passado, o presente e o futuro, ao derrotar o mal não poderei voltar mais para o futuro, por motivos que depois irei explicar, outro alguém deverá ir para o futuro, e esse alguém deve ser vocês.  
  
_ E porque nós? - perguntou Aeka.  
  
_ É o que irei explicar. - e apertou um outro botão no aparelho e duas imagens surgiram. Duas imagens que assustaram Aeka e Ryoko."  
  
***Capítulo atual***  
  
Aeka e Ryoko não podiam acreditar no que viam, não era nada assustador, nem macabro, mas era surpreendente. Ficaram de boca aberta e se aproximaram mais da tela, mesmo que essa fosse grande, para terem certeza do que viam. A outra moça, por sua vez, continuou com o ar sereno e fitando as duas que permaneciam boquiabertas resolveu se pronunciar.  
  
_ Esperavam por isso? - disse ela calmamente. Aeka que não tirava os olhos da tela se recompôs e disse em ar superior:  
  
_ É apenas um holograma, você fez uma montagem muito bem feita. Por que disso?  
  
_ Tu sabes muito bem que isso não é um holograma, Aeka. - pronunciou-se um dos dois indivíduos que apareciam na tela, tinha uma voz feminina, calma, mas madura e penetrante. Aeka se assustou ao ouvir aquilo.  
  
_ Oras, não pode nos enganar assim tão fácil! Cadê o programa de voz que eu não tô vendo, hein? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto. - disse Ryoko brincando.  
  
_ Pare com isso, Ryoko. Não temos tempo para brincadeiras. - disse o outro indivíduo que também tinha uma voz feminina e um pouco menos grave, mas não menos penetrante e não menos séria que a outra. Aiko que, apesar de tudo, estava achando tudo aquilo muito divertido, resolveu dar as boas vindas às duas mulheres que apareciam na tela que projetou.  
  
_ Lady Aeka, Lady Ryoko, fico muito feliz de poder vê-las novamente depois de tanto tempo. - disse ela calma. Aeka e Ryoko que já estavam transtornadas consideraram aquela frase como o baque final. Ficaram zonzas sem entender como estavam aparecendo naquela tela como se fossem outras pessoas, fora a aparência mais velha.  
  
_ Como que isso pode estar acontecendo? Eu só posso estar sonhando. - disse Aeka colocando a mão na cabeça com os olhos fechados.  
  
_ Minha cara, acho que Aiko já as avisou de sua origem, não? Ou será que ainda não entenderam o que se passa. - disse Lady Ryoko em tom displicente mas sem esconder o sorriso maroto que sempre estaria com ela, não importava a época ou a situação.  
  
_ Nós somos do futuro, Aiko está aí para cumprir a função dela no vosso presente e vós deveis cumprir vossa função no nosso futuro. - disse Lady Aeka muito séria.  
  
Ryoko não se pronunciava, apesar de sempre manter a aparente expressão de despreocupada era uma pirata e sabia analisar muito bem as situações que se apresentava para ela, por mais incrível que parecesse. Ela observava as duas figuras que estavam a sua frente, austeras, imponentes, mais do que nunca imaginou que um dia seria. Com certeza algo muito sério devia ter acontecido para ela ter ficado daquele jeito, se fosse verossímil que aquela na tela fosse ela anos mais tarde.  
  
Lady Ryoko tinha longos cabelos, ainda azuis, presos em duas longas tranças baixas que no meio da cintura se encontravam e alterando seus lugares voltavam para até atrás da nuca dela prendendo-se ali, mostrando, pelo comprimento, que haviam se passado muitos anos, tinha vários fios soltos por sua face e as mechas que usava na frente continuavam as mesas, apesar de que agora eram presas em cima por presilhas como Aeka costumava usar, tinha uma tiara que estava em volta da cabeça e terminava em um pingente entre os olhos, um diamante cinza. Usava dois compridos brincos, com pedras azuis e diamantes cinzentos. O olhar que antes era brincalhão, agora mantinha um brilho sério. Suas roupas não eram as mesmas, usava um kimono, como Aeka vestia, mas possuía a barra e as mangas largas e compridas, apesar de que era muito mais elegante e divino. Era branco com o acabamento todo em azul marinho com várias estampas pelo kimono em azul também. Nunca Ryoko se reconheceria naqueles trajes se não fosse aquela uma situação tão crítica.  
  
Por sua vez, Lady Aeka estava totalmente diferente da Aeka que Ryoko conhecia. Estava com um ar muito mais sereno do que costumava ter, mesmo quando dirigiu a palavra à Ryoko continuou com o ar calmo. Lady Aeka também possuía longos cabelos, mas estes não eram mais presos em duas fitas e estava todo no mesmo comprimento. Ele estava preso no meio da cintura dela e as duas medeixas que mantinha agora estavam mais compridas, mas estas estavam jogadas para trás, parecendo a todo momento que cairiam para frente (estilo Kikyou). Também usava uma tiara na cabeça idêntica a de Ryoko, a não ser pelo fato de que antes de chegar no pingente formava um triângulo fechado deixando a mostra a marca que ela tinha na testa, o pingente de diamante também era um pouco menor. Usava brincos iguais aos de Ryoko, apenas as pedras, que em Ryoko eram azuis, nestas eram em um lilás claro. Vestia um kimono como o de Ryoko, a diferença também estava na cor que era lilás. Tinha o olhar tão sério ou mais do que o de Lady Ryoko. A expressão no rosto de Lady Aeka era uma que Ryoko jamais havia visto ou previsto ver no rosto mimado da garota que estava ao seu lado.  
  
_ Tem algo a dizer, Ryoko. - disse Lady Ryoko sem ao menos olhá-la para perceber que era analisada. Ryoko deu um sorriso meio debochado.  
  
_ Não mudei tanto quanto achei que tinha mudado. - disse Ryoko se referindo a percepção aguçada que ela parecia manter mesmo com os anos.  
  
_ Agora vamos direto ao ponto. - disse Lady Aeka voltando o olhar para as duas moças, que antes estava em Aiko enquanto a cumprimentava. Ao simples tom usado por ela foi suficiente para Aiko desmanchar o sorriso que tinha no rosto e ficar tão séria quanto as duas mulheres que apareciam em sua tela. - Não temos muito tempo e acho que vós já entendestes a situação, não?  
  
_ Sim, mas não decidimos ainda. - disse Aeka já séria também.  
  
_ Não há o que se pensar. Mandamos Aiko para o passado porque infelizmente não podemos resolver a situação sozinhas. Vós não percebestes ainda, mas não somos mais feitas de matéria, apenas em espírito, o motivo será dito futuramente. Precisamos de vós tanto quanto precisastes de Aiko no vosso presente. - disse Lady Ryoko calma e seriamente.  
  
_ Ainda não entendi em que ajudaríamos aí. Essa aqui - disse Ryoko fazendo sinal com a cabeça para Aiko - disse que nós é quem devemos ir para o futuro, mas porque justamente nós?  
  
_ Precisamos voltar a forma material para agirmos contra o mal que existe em nosso presente - disse Lady Aeka - e apenas podemos fazer isso usando do corpo de vocês. Parece profano dizer isso, mas não penseis que estamos apenas usando de vós, podemos ter envelhecido um pouco, mas nossas mentes e espíritos são os mesmos, apesar de que os nossos espíritos são mais poderosos do que os vossos. Quando nos unirmos, vós não mudareis em nada, apenas ficarão com a nossa aparência que estão vendo agora. Além de mais experiência, pois apesar de imagens diferentes atualmente, somos um só ser - antes que as interrompessem Lady Ryoko continuou o que a primeira começou.  
  
_ Queremos salvar o nosso Universo. Somos a única esperança. Mas também queremos Tenchi salvo, por isso enviamos Aiko para vosso presente, ela tem poder suficiente para salvá-lo. - Aeka e Ryoko se assustaram ao ouvir isso. Percebendo isso Lady Ryoko continuou. - Sim, Aiko é mais poderosa do que vós juntas. Mas o poder dela ainda não se compara ao de uma deusa. O que provavelmente nos tornaremos ao nos unirmos a vós.  
  
_ E se não aceitarmos? - disse Ryoko desconfiada. Lady Ryoko suspirou e respondeu.  
  
_ Como Aiko ainda não liberou seu poder no vosso presente a traremos de volta para, futuramente, termos poder suficiente para vencer o mal. Mas o vosso presente será destruído assim como o nosso foi. E Tenchi não sobreviverá. - Ryoko e Aeka se exaltaram.  
  
_ Por quê? - gritou Aeka - Por que ele irá morrer? Isso não pode acontecer, isso não está acontecendo. - disse quase chorando.  
  
_ Sinto muito, minha pequena. - disse Lady Aeka a olhando com carinho - Mas ele será o único que terá forças a medir com o mal, mas este ainda será mais forte do que ele e Tenchi não irá resistir. - fez uma breve pausa. - Como já devem ter percebido, o nosso presente não é o vosso futuro, é uma outra dimensão. O passado não pode ser alterado, apenas o nosso futuro, através de nossas escolhas. Cabe a vós decidir o futuro daquele que amam. - Ryoko e Aeka se entreolharam depois de momentos de meditação.  
  
_ Certo, eu concordo. - disse Aeka. - Eu também - continuou Ryoko. Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko sorriram. - Mas antes - Aeka voltou a falar - quero saber se poderemos rever Tenchi. - o sorriso de Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko se desfez.  
  
_ Sinto muito, uma vez que forem para o futuro jamais poderão voltar. A barreira que separa nossa dimensão da vossa só pode ser aberta duas vezes, a de ida, e a de volta. Nada mais, pois a quantidade de energia que foi e voltará é muito grande. - fez-se um demorado silêncio.  
  
_ Não faz mal - disse Ryoko - por ele, faria qualquer coisa. Aeka concordou com a cabeça.  
  
_ Muito bem. Quando o sinal do inimigo vier, vocês deverão partir. Até logo. - terminou Lady Aeka.  
  
_ Esperem! - disse Aeka se adiantando antes que a tela se fechasse - Quem é o inimigo que nos separará de Tenchi? - Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko tomaram feições um tanto quanto sombrias e resolveram responder a questão.  
  
_ Ele será o maior inimigo que já enfrentaram. Maior do que Kagado, maios do que Yugi, Yuzuha, K.A.I.N. ou Lady Tokimi. Ele... - quando iria continuar, a tela de Aiko começou a falhar, Aiko tentou recuperar a imagem mas esta começou a vacilar, Lady Aeka se apressou - Aiko! Você ainda não sabe quem é ele! Ele é ... o - e a tela sumiu. O olhar de Aiko que antes era sério agora refletia certa preocupação. _ Perdemos tempo demais com explicações - disse ela em vós baixa. E com um ar um tanto quanto sombrio. Olhou para as duas a sua frente. - Agora terei que enfrentar um inimigo não conhecido por mim. Ryoko se exaltou.  
  
_ Mas porque ela, nós, quer dizer... Ah! Aquelas duas não te falaram antes quem era? - disse com certa confusão ao se referir a elas mesmas.  
  
_ Por que a única que sabia da identidade dele era Lady Washu. - disse ela séria - E ela se recusou a nos dizer quem era até o último instante antes de eu partir para esse presente. Só que tivemos que apressar as coisas e Lady Washu não se encontrava na Terra e estava incomunicável. Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko disseram que quando ela voltasse entrariam em contato comigo. Mas acho que agora isso será impossível. - disse ela preocupada voltando os olhos para a pequena máquina que estava em sua mão - Não foi normal essa falha nos sistemas do meu comunicador. Alguém percebeu algo de anormal na dimensão de vocês. - disse ela voltando o rosto, antes sério agora quase desesperado, para as outras duas jovens. Mas esta expressão desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu. Voltando às feições calmas que ela sempre deixava a mostra. - Vamos, temos que preparar vocês para a partida - disse ela caminhando de volta para a casa dos Masaki. Aeka e Ryoko a acompanharam sem se pronunciarem.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
Aiko olhava as duas jovens a sua frente com certa expectativa. Elas já haviam concordado com o destino delas, mas tinha medo que voltassem atrás. Conhecia o amor de Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko por Tenchi, mas era muito difícil entender como duas pessoas podiam amar tanto alguém como elas o amavam a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa para vê-lo bem. Nunca havia sentido nada por homem nenhum, sua função nunca permitiu que se aproximasse de ninguém, apesar de que para qualquer um da sua época era difícil ter um relacionamento. Em sua época todos viviam escondidos e se limitavam a unir- se a outra pessoa apenas para dar continuidade a sua família, esperando dias melhores. Pensando nisso agora, ela percebia que jamais levou em consideração que precisava de um companheiro. Sentia-se feliz, apesar de tudo, com a companhia das suas amigas e mentoras, mas sempre faltou algo, até agora não tinha percebido. Pensou que talvez um dia pudesse encontrar alguém, se tudo terminasse bem. Alguém gentil, simpático, bondoso e que não fosse apenas um amante, mas seu amigo. Sentiu suas faces corarem quando a imagem de um certo rapaz tímido, de cabelos negros e olhos escuros, que havia conhecido a tão pouco tempo, mas que a havia encantado, veio-lhe a mente. Achava que tinha ficado louca.  
  
_ Ow, garota! Você tá bem? - perguntou Ryoko cutucando a menina de faces coradas e que parecia estar sonhando acordada. - Não tá escutando não? A preocupação queimou seus neurônios, é? - disse carrancuda.  
  
_ Desculpem-me, estava distraída. E então? - perguntou para as duas que a olhavam com curiosidade e de quem não entendia o que estava se passando.  
  
_ É, os neurônios dela não andam bem. Já dissemos que concordamos e que partimos assim que você quiser. - disse Ryoko com as mãos na cintura. Aeka continuava quieta. Aiko percebeu. _ E você Aeka. Parece que está vacilando. - Aeka pareceu voltar de seus devaneios e encarou Aiko meio desnorteada tentando lembrar do que falavam, mas isso foi rápido e ela logo se pronuncio.  
  
_ Não é isso. Tenho certeza do que estou fazendo. - disse ela com o olhar vago. Aiko percebeu que ela não iria dizer mais nada e resolveu não prosseguir com o assunto. Aeka continuou quieta enquanto se afastavam dali para um lugar onde ninguém os visse. Estava triste em deixar sua época, seus amigos, sua família e Tenchi. Conseguiu se despedir dele e de sua irmã, estes ficaram um tanto quanto confusos com a atitude da garota, mas não perguntaram. Só que dos outros não se despediu, com um triste semblante falou quase em um sussurro, para apenas ela e o vento escutarem "Adeus mamãe, papai, meus amigos... adeus Tenchi, meu amor." E derramou uma lágrima solitária no alvo rosto, mas só esta e mais nenhuma, iria permanecer firme na sua escolha.  
  
************  
  
Kyone estava alcançando sua nave, estava realmente nervosa com a displicência do rei, mas resolveu ficar calada, para seu próprio bem. Enquanto se preparava para embarcar um homem da guarda real veio correndo em sua direção a chamando. Ela se virou e ele falou algo baixo em seu ouvido, ela se espantou um pouco e voltou pelo mesmo caminho de onde viera, para o palácio jurai.  
  
Caminhou por algum tempo, o mesmo que gastou enquanto ia embora, passou pelo mesmo corredor e avistou a mesma porta pelo qual saíra tão brava a poucos minutos. Entrou por ela e olhou para o mesmo trono que agora estava vazio, não entendendo ficou parada no mesmo lugar, com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça.  
  
_ Espero não estar sendo muito inconveniente, menina. Mas resolvi reconsiderar. - Kyone olhou um pouco espantada para o lado e encontrou o soberano com quem estava a falar naquela tarde alimentando alguns pássaros na mão em um canto próximo, perto de uma das árvores que haviam no interior da enorme sala.  
  
_ De maneira nenhuma, majestade. O senhor irá nos ajudar? - perguntou ela com esperança na voz.  
  
_ Sim - a isso Kyone sorriu - e não. - Kyone desmanchou o sorriso para dar lugar a um rosto confuso. O rei percebeu o desentendimento da moça, era normal depois da frase pouco concreta. - Resolvi ajudá-los sim, mas não de maneira direta. Não posso enviar nenhum exército ou força, pois a maior vocês já possuem, apesar de eu não querer admitir. Este inimigo que enfrentam, é meu inimigo também - e fez uma pequena pausa - É difícil admitir, mas não posso vencê-lo, nem ninguém desse reino. Apenas... irei tentar colaborar de alguma maneira, caso consigam enfrentar o mal beirando igualdade com este.  
  
_ Como assim, meu senhor? - Kyone não estava entendendo muito bem.  
  
_ Irei lhe explicar, tenha paciência. - disse ele calmamente - É fato que não posso vencê-lo, mas se ele for controlado posso prendê-lo, condená-lo a morte, uma pior que qualquer outra. Até agora ele foi apenas selado em outra dimensão, mas se puderem contê-lo talvez eu possa prendê-lo no universo do caos, onde será destruído por uma força maior que existe lá. - Kyone arregalou os olhos - Sim, não se trata de Deus todo poderoso, e como deve saber, de nossas deusas, como Tsunami, pois estas são apenas representantes dele aqui no nosso Universo. Trata-se do guardião do caos, o renegado, ou se preferir, o próprio demônio. Irei enviá-lo para o inferno sem precisarem matá-lo, pois se este tivesse vida concreta e pudesse morrer, certamente iria para lá. - Kyone finalmente compreendia.  
  
_ Então o senhor quer dizer que não podemos matá-lo, pois ele não é de carne e osso. Mas pode enviá-lo para o inferno para não voltar mais. O lugar daqueles que não foram dignos e já faleceram. Certo?  
  
_ Sim. Tecnicamente iremos matá-lo. Mas não da maneira convencional. - ele fez outra pausa - Talvez consiga abrir o portal e repito, talvez. Mas ele, em toda sua força, jamais será forçado a ir para lá. Por isso, alguém deverá vencê-lo, espero que ele possa vencê-lo. - disse com uma certa carranca - Pois nem mesmo Yosho, meu filho, poderá.  
  
_ Refere-se a Tenchi, não? - o soberano fez outra careta e Kyone, mesmo que sem ouvir as palavras, soube que sim. - E onde eu entro nisso?  
  
_ Como disse, não posso dispensar nenhum dos meus servos para lá, você deverá avisar Yosho e ele do mal... e deverá convocar Azaka e Kamidake para mim. Diga para eles vierem imediatamente para cá.  
  
_ Mas eles não devem proteger suas filhas na Terra? - perguntou Kyone.  
  
_ Elas sabem se proteger sozinha. Se quer mesmo ajuda, deve fazer o que mando. - disse severamente.  
  
_ Como quiser, majestade. - disse Kyone se reverenciando polidamente - Mais alguma coisa?  
  
_ Sim - e agora ele voltou o olhar para moça com certa emoção nos olhos - diga a minhas filhas e meu filho que os amo e estou com muitas saudades. Irei fazer o possível para salvá-los. - Kyone sorriu e voltando da reverência olhou para o soberano, que apesar da pose, era tão humano quanto qualquer um, era pai, e amava seus filhos.  
  
_ Sim, senhor. Adeus. - e se retirou sem se voltar, mas se o fizesse perceberia que o sereno rosto do rei continha certa angustia, mas que ele mesmo não sabia porque, sabia que seria difícil vencer o inimigo, mas sentia como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa e de certo modo estava, o rosto de Aeka lhe veio na mente subitamente e ele sentiu os olhos marejarem.  
  
_ Aeka... o que está fazendo? - e voltou o corpo para uma das árvores oferecendo uma mão para que um dos belos pássaros do lugar descansasse nela.  
  
*********  
  
Ela estava, como todos os dias, cozinhando para aquela enorme família, sim, família, pois era assim que considerava todos que moravam naquela casa, seus amigos. Fazia algum tempo que não via sua família mas isso não a impedia de todo dia transmitir alegria para todos a sua volta, com sua juventude e seu sorriso contagiante. Mas nesse dia ela não sorria como fazia todos os dias, estava quieta e pensativa, mesmo com o aquele estranho coelho brincando com ela a todo momento ela não se sentia apta a compartilhar da alegria dele. Já fazia algum tempo que sentia que algo estava acontecendo, não sabia o que, mas era grande. Estava ficando preocupada.  
  
Enquanto cortava algumas cenouras para fazer uma sopa sentiu os terremotos e constatou que havia um grande poder, não natural, por trás deles, agora tinha certeza que havia algo importante acontecendo, enquanto raciocinava viu Aiko sair de casa sem falar nada, ficou com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça. Parou de fazer o almoço e fechou os olhos se concentrando para poder entender o que acontecia. Pois sabia muito bem que percebeu aqueles poderes não por ser forte, mas sim por ter quem tinha junto de si.  
  
"Preciso aparecer, pequena Sasami. As coisas estão sérias e não posso continuar apenas assistindo. Espero que não se incomode se eu usar seu corpo, mas desta vez será, talvez, por um bom tempo. Você me permite?" - perguntou carinhosamente uma voz dentro da pequena menina de cabelos azuis, uma voz calma e penetrante, bela e meiga.  
  
"Se é preciso, tudo bem. Sabe que sempre que precisar estarei a disposição" - Sasami falou com a voz dentro de si apenas com o pensamento, sua voz soava preocupada mas ao mesmo tempo respeitosa e tão carinhosa quanto a que a outra voz usou para com ela.  
  
"Obrigada, minha querida." - respondeu a voz em Sasami. Esta começou, de repente, a brilhar de maneira intensa. O pequeno e frágil corpo, começou a crescer e formar belas curvas. A pequena menina começou a tornar-se uma bela mulher. A luz que emanava dela sumiu e os olhos, que estavam fechados, se abriram revelando não mais um olhar juvenil e inocente, mas um maduro e sério. Aquela que antes era a segunda princesa do poderoso planeta Jurai, tornou-se a soberana Lady Tsunami, a deusa protetora do planeta juraiano, que se fundiu com uma pequena garotinha para salvá-la da morte prematura em um acidente infeliz. Aquela que permaneceu em silêncio por tanto tempo, desde que se revelou para um garoto assustado e preocupado, mas corajoso e destemido, que havia salvado muitas vezes o planeta Terra e até mesmo o Universo, agora voltava de seu descanso para novamente tentar ajudar no que pudesse. Mas agora ela tinha medo no olhar, o inimigo agora era mais poderoso, e podia ser sentido a distância, um poder nocivo e feroz, perigoso e venenoso.  
  
Olhou para a porta a sua frente e a atravessou, para logo em seguida entrar em um pequeno quarto, ignorado pela maioria, mas talvez maior do que a própria casa onde se encontrava.  
  
*************  
  
Os dois conversavam já fazia algum tempo, tentavam confirmar suas suposições. Ela tinha quase certeza de quem era o inimigo, mas não ousava dizer. Ele sentia isso e tentava, aos poucos, convencê-la. Era fato de que os dois possuíam muitos inimigos, devido a importância e poder deles, não havia como ter certeza de quem ele era, mesmo porque havia muitos deles que estavam presos na prisão da polícia galáctica. Porém, devido a força deste, muitos eram descartados, mas ainda assim não poderiam saber ao certo qual de seus inimigos era aquele. Ele sabia que ela tinha a resposta, mas esta se negava a dizer. Ela não queria dizer, e ainda por cima tinha que se preocupar com uma anomalia no tempo que estava indecifrável para ela ainda.  
  
_ Por favor, Lady Washu. Preciso saber quem é nosso inimigo para tomar as devidas providências. Tem certeza que não quer me dizer? - perguntava ele quase aflito.  
  
_ Mesmo que soubesse quem é, não poderia vencê-lo, Yosho. Ele está além do meu ou do seu poder, acima do poder de qualquer um desse Universo. Só um milagre poderia salvar-nos. E se você não pode fazer nada, não irei falar nada. - disse Washu sem vacilar, ele estava praticamente vencido pela mulher a sua frente, não sabia mais o que falar - Além disso, temos um outro problema. - Yosho, que mantinha os olhos no chão, voltou estes para a poderosa mulher a sua frente - Sim, outro problema. Descobri uma anomalia no tempo. E tenho motivos para crer que não foi obra de nosso inimigo.  
  
_ Como tem tanta certeza? - perguntou ele tentando esconder o sorriso.  
  
_ Se você se concentrar perceberá um grandioso poder aqui, talvez não tão forte quanto o do nosso inimigo, mas extremamente poderoso, talvez maior do que o meu ou das outras deusas. Mas, por algum motivo, não consigo perceber de quem se trata. Se puder descobrir quem é ou o que é essa anomalia, talvez tenhamos uma chance de vencer. - os olhos de Yosho brilharam - Mas para isso preciso descobrir várias coisas. Então ao invés de... - ela parou de repente se levantou rapidamente e foi até seus computadores, parecia que tinha uma idéia.  
  
_ O que foi? - perguntou Yosho.  
  
_ Estou tentando localizá-lo, então fique em silêncio. - Washu permaneceu alguns momentos mexendo, com maestria, em seus computadores. Depois voltou- se para Yosho com o olhar de desagrado. - Maldito! Conseguiu me despistar. - disse ela com quase ódio no olhar.  
  
_ Não encontrou-o, não é mesmo? - perguntou desanimado.  
  
_ Infelizmente. O maldito foi mais rápido do que pensei. Achei que se seguisse a energia que agiu no centro de Okayama poderia seguir o rastro dele, mas ele conseguiu eliminar qualquer vestígio de poder naquele lugar. Preciso achar logo a poderosa força que se encontra aqui. Por isso me ajude.  
  
_ Já sei quem é. - respondeu ele calmamente. Washu arregalou os olhos, ele achou engraçado. - Mesmo sendo a toda poderosa, não conseguiu percebê-la? Você pode ser forte, mas às vezes é uma distraída. - disse ele em tom de deboche. Ela se irritou.  
  
_ Seu atrevido! Ainda sou uma deusa, ouviu! Posso fazê-lo em pedaços. - disse ela fuzilando-o.  
  
_ Sei.... tá bom tá bom, não falo mais nada. Não é a toa que não percebeu quem era, quase nunca sai desse bendito laboratório - disse ele abanando com a mão em desdém.  
  
_ Quem é? - disse ela diretamente.  
  
_ Oras, esse todo poderoso é ninguém mais ninguém menos que... - ele parou. Ela sorriu.  
  
_ Parece que Tsunami também sentiu a energia nos terremotos. - disse a deusa.  
  
_ Sim, e parece que também nos sentiu. - disse isso enquanto via a porta do gigantesco laboratório ser aberto por uma bela imagem, em divinas formas e poderosa aura.  
  
**********  
  
Tenchi havia andado algum tempo, estava preocupado com Aeka e Ryoko e pensava em uma maneira para ajudá-las quando sentiu aqueles tremores que causaram tamanho estrago nas vilas próximas. Caminhou um pouco mais apressado para casa e ter certeza que todos estavam bem. Não encontrou ninguém na casa, mas esqueceu de procurar no laboratório de Washu, senão levaria um grande susto, ao ver cena tão exótica: Um homem de cabelos verdes, que parecia seu avô, com roupas jurainas. Uma Washu adulta e com uma roupa totalmente fora dos padrões dela e uma Sasami em formas de mulher, com roupas parecidas com as de Washu. Talvez, quem sabe, fossem cantar juntas em algum show.  
  
Ao invés de sair para procurar seus amigos e familiares resolveu subir para seu quarto e refletir um pouco. Subiu as escadas e foi para seu quarto, ainda deu uma olhada para ver se alguém estava ali, mas nem mesmo Ryo-ki ele achou. Entrou em seu quarto e se deitou para pensar um pouco. Sabia que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. Fechou os olhos e quase cochilou, mas algo o impediu. Subitamente sentiu um grande poder se manifestar, assustou-se e levantou-se rapidamente. Desceu as escadas em um pulo e seguiu para o local em que sentiu aquela energia.  
  
************  
  
Ela parou em frente da porta e encarou por alguns momentos o casal que ali se encontrava. Não pensava em vê-los tão cedo. Teoricamente convivia com eles, mas em formas falsas talvez não pudesse ser considerado um convívio direto. Caminhou até eles com o semblante sério. Percebia que havia perdido o começo da reunião, mas este não deveria ter sido muito importante levando- se em conta que já imaginava sobre o que se tratava.  
  
_ Ora, ora. Não pensei em revê-la tão cedo, Lady Tsunami. - disse Yosho reverenciando-se.  
  
_ Meu querido guerreiro - começou ela carinhosamente - problemas extremos pedem medidas extremas. Não pensava em incomodar Sasami tão cedo, mas foi preciso. E acredito que vocês estavam conversando justamente sobre isso, não?  
  
_ Se se refere aos "problemas extremos" acertou. Vejo que você já percebeu a poderosa força maléfica que se encontra na Terra e talvez você também tenha percebido a anomalia que há no tempo. Acredito que seja alguém e Yosho estava para me dizer quem era. - disse ela olhando para ele.  
  
_ Não me diga que não sabe quem é. - disse Tsunami e sorriu quando a outra deusa olhou ela com incredulidade na face.  
  
_ Eu não acredito que você também saiba quem é e não me falou!!! - disse ela com revolta. Tsunami riu um pouco.  
  
_ Oras, querida Washu, imaginei que sendo quem é havia percebido. - Washu estava começando a ficar brava com as brincadeiras dos dois amigos para com ela.  
  
_ Desembuchem! - disse ela com uma cara carrancuda.  
  
_ Se trata de... - e Tsunami parou subitamente. Washu iria reclamar da pausa se não fosse pelo fato de que também sentiu.  
  
_ Vamos! - foi o que Yosho limitou-se a falar já seguindo para a saída do laboratório. Logo em seguida foi acompanhado pelas duas deusas.  
  
************  
  
Era checado o momento. Ela temia que os outros percebessem, mas aquela era a única maneira de poder realizar parte da sua missão. Chegou até a grandiosa árvore no meio do lago e fez uma reverência em sinal de respeito, as outras duas moças apenas a acompanharam com o olhar.  
  
_ Vamos terminar logo com isso. - disse uma impaciente Ryoko. Aiko não respondeu, caminhou um pouco mais para frente e tirou um pequeno instrumento parecido com seu comunicador. Apertou alguns botões e colou o instrumento na árvore até que esta começou a brilhar. Ela voltou-se para as duas paradas a certa distância.  
  
_ Espero que saibam que agora não tem mais volta. Irei abrir o portal aqui pois ainda não posso usar meu poder e este processo requer energia. Como esta árvore é a maior fonte de poder próximo a nós irei usá-la. - a árvore que antes estava brilhando começou a desaparecer quando um grande portal começou a surgir, era um grande círculo de talvez vinte metros que girava interiormente em multicores. Podia se sentir a distância o enorme poder - Andem logo, antes que percebam. Saibam que não há volta. Se quiserem eu ainda posso voltar, mas acontecerá tudo o que está acontecendo no meu presente.  
  
_ Já tomei minha decisão. - adiantou-se Ryoko.  
  
_ E eu a minha. - disse Aeka tomando a frente da outra e já se encaminhando para o portal. Ryoko a seguiu. E Aiko apenas as acompanhou com os olhos.  
  
_ Esperem!!!  
  
Aiko, Ryoko e Aeka voltaram-se e se surpreenderam ao ver Tenchi descendo correndo. Aiko deu um discreto sorriso e percebeu que aquele realmente era o poderoso guerreiro de quem tanto suas amigas lhe falavam, pois sentiu o portal muito rápido, até mesmo para alguém bem preparado, e não era o caso dele. Tenchi vinha rápido e tinha o olhar assustado. Via a sua frente três garotas perto de uma grande "coisa" que parecia que iria sugá-las a qualquer momento. Parou em frente a elas ofegando, colocou as mãos no joelho e começou a respirar rápido para recuperar o ar. Depois voltou os olhos para elas.  
  
_ O que pensam que estão fazendo? - disse ele sem entender nada.  
  
_ Tenchi... - foi o que Aeka pronunciou com um triste e marejado olhar.  
  
_ Senhor Tenchi, eu sinto muito, mas precisamos ser rápidos por que... - e Aiko foi cortada por um nervoso Tenchi.  
  
_ O que pensa que está fazendo, hein?! - via-se fúria em seus olhos - Minha família te recebe com os braços abertos e você tenta - ele não sabia como nomear aquilo - "tacar" minhas amigas dentro desse... desse... "troço" aí?! - Aiko estava constrangida, mas entendia perfeitamente o garoto, uma garota desconhecida chega, entra nas vidas de pessoas felizes e depois tenta tirar duas pessoas queridas do convívio dos outros sem mais nem menos.  
  
_ Eu sinto muito. - disse ela com os olhos tristes. Tenchi se arrependeu profundamente de ter gritado com a moça, via que ela se segurava para não chorar, nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira. Mas o que poderia fazer? Estava confuso com tudo aquilo.  
  
_ Deixe-a, Tenchi - disse uma voz masculina e séria. Era Yosho que vinha acompanhado de duas mulheres que deixaram Tenchi mais confuso ainda.  
  
_ Quem é você? E essas aí? Washu? Tsunami? - perguntou ele incrédulo. Enquanto isso Tsunami e Washu chegavam. "Então é ela a fonte de tanto poder. Como fui distraída, em baixo do mesmo teto do que o meu e não percebi" disse olhando para uma séria, porém calma Aiko.  
  
_ Tenchi. Eu sou seu avô, ou melhor, eu sou Yosho, o príncipe herdeiro do trono jurai, seu avô. - disse ele olhando para Tenchi de forma grave. Tenchi arregalou os olhos, como podia ser aquele seu avô, aquele ali parecia ter quase a sua idade! Mas olhando bem, percebia-se que eram parecidos.  
  
_ Vovô??? - disse ele meio que acreditando, meio que não.  
  
_ Não posso explicar agora. Aeka e Ryoko devem partir logo antes que ele as perceba. - disse Yosho sério.  
  
_ Mas...  
  
_ Sem mas... Elas precisam partir - e fez uma pausa - Para sempre. Acho melhor você se despedir delas.  
  
Tenchi não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Suas amigas, queridas amigas, estavam partindo, para onde? Por quê? Queria saber mas compreendia que não tinha tempo. Caminhou até elas para despedir-se.  
  
_ Eu sinto muito, Tenchi. - disse uma, surpreendente, chorosa Ryoko. - Eu não queria partir assim, mas é preciso.  
  
_ Eu entendo... Saiba que eu gosto muito de ti. - disse com um carinhoso sorriso. E os dois se abraçaram ternamente.  
  
_ Queria pedir para que me beijasse, mas eu já fiz isso uma vez. - disse ela em um sussurro - Acho que tem outra pessoa que ainda precisa saber como é gostoso beijá-lo - disse ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Tenchi entendeu o recado e se limitou a sorrir, soltando ela.  
  
_ Saiba que jamais irei esquecê-la.  
  
_ E eu a ti. - disse ela com um sorriso triste. - Diga tchau para Ryo-ki e os outros para mim, queria me despedir, mas não foi possível.  
  
_ Certo. - disse Tenchi.  
  
_ Adeus. - despediu-se dele quase se virando, mas primeiro acenou para seus amigos. E antes de entrar no portal olhou para Aiko seriamente e disse, em um sussurro, para apenas ela ouvir - cuide bem dele, senão não me interessa de que jeito, eu volto e acabo com você. - Aiko sorriu e acenou com a cabeça em confirmação.  
  
_ Adeus, Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko entrou no portal e desapareceu. Tenchi sentiu uma grande tristeza e olhou por algum tempo para o portal. Depois voltou o olhar para Aeka, que permanecia com a cabeça baixa. E se aproximou dela, esta levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos, com receio dele ficar bravo por ela não ter dito nada.  
  
_ Senhor Tenchi, eu sinto muito por... - e foi cortada por Tenchi que a beijou. Ela primeiramente ficou totalmente assustada e paralisada. Mas ao sentir aqueles lábios nos seus não conseguiu resistir e correspondeu. Enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz e ele a cintura dela. Trocaram um caloroso beijo por alguns segundos e quando eles se separaram, ela lamentou. Olhou com espanto para Tenchi que a olhava com carinho.  
  
_ Vou sentir muito sua falta, Aeka. - disse ele.  
  
_ E eu a sua... Tenchi. - disse ela já com os olhos marejados. Olhou para os outros e voltou a olhá-lo - Por favor, se despeça dos outros por mim e peça a Sasami que diga para meus pais que os amo muito e sempre os terei em meu coração.  
  
_ Sim.  
  
_ Adeus, Tenchi. - disse ela olhando-o sofregamente e, temendo desistir, virou-se rápido e andou com passos firmes até parar em frente do portal. Olhou novamente para Tenchi e depois para os outros. Sorriu tristemente e quando se virava novamente para o portal parou durante o processo para encarar Aiko. Mas dessa vez não olhava com desprezo e sim como uma irmã mais velha. - Quero que saiba que não há nenhum homem como Tenchi no mundo. Boa sorte. - disse ela e Aiko piscou algumas vezes em confusão, não entendendo as palavras da moça, esta, por sua vez, virou-se para o portal, respirou fundo e entrou. Quando ela entrou, logo que desapareceu, o portal começou a exibir alguns raios coloridos e começou lentamente a desaparecer, diminuindo de tamanho enquanto a árvore de Aeka reaparecia.  
  
_ Adeus, minhas queridas amigas. - respondeu Tenchi enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua face.  
  
**********  
  
Depois dos terremotos ele resolveu descansar. Não havia usado muito do seu poder, mas prevenir era melhor do que remediar, pois faltava pouco para atingir seu alvo e precisava estar preparado.  
  
Sentou-se na enorme cadeira no alto daquele obscuro salão e fechou os olhos, em meditação. Passou-se poucos minutos até que abriu os olhos e resolveu dar uma olhada no que se passava na casa de suas vítimas depois do que fez. Esticou um dos braços com a palma da mão aberta e virada para baixo, enquanto um círculo, de tamanho considerável, se formava em sua frente. Depois levantou-se e, com a mesma mão, tocou com um dedo o círculo. Este tremeu como água quando uma folha cai em cima do lago e começou a tomar formas. Ele pôde perceber duas formas poderosas, não tanto quanto ele, pensou sorrindo, mas poderosas, estavam em casa. Porém não conseguia ver quem eram, se tratava de duas sombras, apenas isso, nem mesmo se eram sombras femininas conseguiu perceber. Sentiu-se desgostoso com a situação e ficou a observar por alguns momentos. Quando estava prestes a fazer o círculo sumir sentiu um outro poder, um tanto quanto familiar. Depois de olhar novamente para a círculo viu outro vulto ir de encontro com os outros dois e se revoltou de não conseguir ver quem era. Fiou ali por mais algum tempo, mas não pôde continuar pois a imagem começou a embaçar mais ainda e pouco a pouco foi sumindo. Ele olhava preocupado, pois ao mesmo tempo que isso acontecia podia sentir uma grande energia surgindo. Tomado pela curiosidade resolveu averiguar, mas desta vez teria que ser ao vivo. Caminhou até parar perto de seu trono e com a mão na cabeça fechou os olhos e repentinamente sumiu.  
  
---------------  
  
Estava no meio de uma floresta não muito densa, esta ficava próxima a um templo e uma modesta casa. Mas não caminhou para nenhum dos dois locais, sua atenção foi atraída para um outro ponto, em outra direção, começou a caminhar para aquele lago que existia ali perto.  
  
Quando olhou para ele pode sentir a enorme energia e sorriu com gosto ao sentir tamanho poder. Mas não poderia possuí-lo, percebeu logo, pois este era temporário. Em seu campo de visão podia ver um enorme portal no meio daquele lago e alguns pontos indistintos ao longe. Depois, o sorriso se desfez e deu lugar a um olhar, talvez preocupado. Estreitou os olhos e observou por algum tempo até que aquele portal foi diminuindo de tamanho até sumir.  
  
_ Então eles não estão tão desprevenidos assim. Acho que já sabem da minha presença... Talvez deva tomar mais cuidado. - virou e caminhou por entre as árvores até sumir de vista.  
  
(Continua)  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
18/05/03  
  
Comentários da autora: Que feliz! ^^ Finalmente consegui terminar o sexto capítulo. E... que legal! Saiu maior do que pensava. Talvez eu esteja melhorando, não é mesmo? Aiai, falsas esperanças, tá tão chato quanto os outros -_- affs. Só que a emoção finalmente está começando e... como eu amei fazer aquele beijo entre o Tenchi e a Aeka, mesmo que tenha sido tão rápido, prefiro ela a Ryoko ¬¬. Mas voltando ao assunto de estar uma porcaria... não custa nada vocês me darem algumas dicas, não? ^___^ Mail me!!! Quem não sabe qual é (puts, acho que até já decoraram ^^") prettymaryms@bol.com.br não se esqueçam, hein! Pode ser crítica, blz... eu aceito numa boa, pois são as críticas que nos fazem melhorar, mas não vale xingar, viu! Senão.... Affs, nem falo nada... Vocês nunca me viram brava de verdade.  
  
Agradecimentos: Aiai, em primeiro lugar a Deus, meus pais e depois algumas outras pessoas... O Shinji-kun, o Ishii, o Arkanum e alguns outros amigos que vêm me incentivando. Valeu! ^^ 


	7. O Passado

Olá! Finalmente voltarei a escrever este fic, motivo: estou brava com minha outra fic e resolvi terminar esta primeira. Como vcs podem ter visto, ainda há muita coisa para acontecer, espero q vcs gostem e não deixem de comentar, sem comentários, sem capítulos novos, não quero nem saber u.u Agradeçam ao Ryoga q veio me perguntar qnd eu iria escrever a continuação.  
  
Capítulo7: O Passado  
  
Um garotinho loiro, de aproximadamente quatro anos, estava correndo no jardim enquanto tentava pegar uma borboleta, enquanto isso, uma bela mulher o observava, zelando pela segurança do filho amado.  
  
_ Fique longe do lago, Mikumo! - avisou a mulher ao garoto, que sorrindo disse para ela não se preocupar.  
  
Enquanto a mulher cuidava do filho, sentada em uma bela cadeira branca ao lado de uma árvore, um homem, que até agora não havia se pronunciado, aproximou-se da bela mulher em silêncio, mas ela acabou por perceber sua chegada e virou-se para ele.  
  
_ Olá, querido! Veja como nosso filho está crescendo! - disse ela entusiasmada, mas o homem não lhe disse nada, permaneceu com o mesmo rosto impassível. A mulher não entendeu a reação do marido e o olhou interrogativo, finalmente o homem voltou a face para a esposa, e com olhos duros e expressão neutra falou.  
  
_ Eu estou partindo. - a mulher se espantou e ia dizer algo, mas ele não permitiu. - E levarei nosso filho.  
  
_ Como assim?! - a mulher não entendia - Nós vamos a algum outro planeta?  
  
_ Você não entendeu, mulher? - ela se assustou, seu marido nunca havia levantado o tom de voz para ela, muito menos chamado-a daquele jeito. - Você fica! Eu levarei nosso filho, pois é sangue do meu sangue. Você foi apenas um divertimento que durou mais tempo do que devia. - lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos da mulher. - Eu sou uma pessoa importante, você não passa de uma vagabunda de quem me aproveitei. - a mulher caiu de joelhos enquanto lágrimas escorriam pela sua face.  
  
_ Por favor, querido. Não fale assim! Está me machucando. E as juras de amor que trocamos? - nesse momento o homem riu com gosto.  
  
_ Tola! Você acha que eu ficaria com você? Por favor, não me faça rir. - disse o homem já se afastando, a mulher o olhou surpresa e correu em seu encalço. Ele se virou. - Afasta-te! - disse esticando um de seus braços na direção da mulher, o poder emanado jogou-a longe, ela cortou o braço, mas o homem não teve piedade. - Idiota! - e o homem se voltou para o filho que estava logo adiante, pegou-o no colo e começou a se afastar.  
  
_ Não! Não, meu filho! Não o tire de mim! - disse a mulher esticando o braço que sangrava em direção aos dois. Mas o marido não se virou e partiu sem ao menos deixar a criança se despedir da mãe. - Não!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---  
  
Washu se levantou repentinamente da cama, suando e respirando com dificuldade. "Foi só um pesadelo". Colocou a mão na testa, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer do seu rosto e limpou-a correndo.  
  
_ Droga! Eu achei que não voltaria a lembrar deles. E prometi a mim mesma que não choraria de novo! - disse brava consigo e apertou o lençol de sua cama, onde estava a dormir até a pouco, com raiva. Silêncio se fez por alguns minutos, Washu recuperou o fôlego e começou a raciocinar. - Esses sonhos começaram quando aquela menina nos contou quem era, logo após a partida de Aeka e Ryoko. Era de se esperar...  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Todos ali presentes esperavam por uma explicação da jovem alva em frente a eles. A moça mantinha o semblante sereno, mas era palpável seu nervosismo. Todos esperaram Tenchi fazer a primeira pergunta, mas ele ainda estava sentido pela partida das amigas, estava voltado para o lago. Washu não agüentou mais aquele silêncio e resolveu começar.  
  
_ Então, o que significou isso tudo, Aiko? - Aiko não pareceu se assustar com a pergunta e se dirigiu a cientista.  
  
_ Isso significou o começo do fim. - disse Aiko calmamente. Todos esperaram uma conclusão. Washu levantou uma sombrancelha inquisitiva e Aiko resolveu continuar, por fim explicou toda a situação para os presentes. Todos estavam assombrados, mas Tenchi não se pronunciava, continuava a olhar o lago a sua frente.  
  
_ Você está dizendo que um novo inimigo, que você não sabe quem é, veio nos matar. E que a Aeka e a Ryoko precisavam ir para o futuro porque elas precisam se unir à versão delas do futuro e vencer o inimigo lá? Enquanto você fica aqui, para tentar derrotá-lo, mas não sabe se conseguirá?! - Washu usava um incrível tom de ironia na voz e ao mesmo tempo demonstrava certa ira. Tsunami colocou uma das mãos no ombro da amiga.  
  
_ Está certa, Lady Washu. Eu sei que parece incrível demais, mas é toda a verdade. Eu vim tentar derrotar o inimigo aqui, enquanto Ryoko e Aeka - nessa hora Tenchi se voltou para a moça um tanto quanto sério e perguntou.  
  
_ Por que elas não poderão voltar? - Aiko pareceu um pouco surpreendida com a pergunta, mas resolveu responder. - Uma quantidade muito grande de poder veio para o passado, uma quantidade parecida deveria voltar, senão surgiria um, como diria, "buraco" no espaço tempo, o que seria catastrófico. Aeka e Ryoko são úteis no futuro, por isso às enviei para lá. - Aiko iria continuar mas Tenchi a interrompeu.  
  
_ Se elas são úteis lá, seriam aqui também! Elas não precisavam ter partido! Você podia ter ficado no seu maldito futuro e elas ainda estariam aqui. - Aiko ficou aturdida com tais palavras, mas este não era um bom momento para demonstrar emoções.  
  
_ Foram elas que decidiram isso. - diante do rosto interrogativo de Tenchi ela continuou - Tanto a Ryoko e a Aeka do passado, quanto as do futuro decidiram isso. No passado você morria, Tenchi. Não foi páreo para o inimigo e resultou no que acontece no meu presente. Primeiro Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko, elas não queriam você morto, mesmo que fosse em outra época, elas queriam que você tivesse sobrevivido ao inimigo, por isso eu vim, pois posso ajudar. Mas como eu parti, além do "buraco" no espaço tempo, Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko não poderiam fazer muita coisa contra o inimigo em estado espiritual, que era o qual elas se encontravam. Por isso escolheram Ryoko e Aeka para irem para o futuro, assim, além de "tapar o buraco", se elas se unissem, seriam forte o bastante para vencer o inimigo, levando-se em conta que o espírito de Ryoko e Aeka está muito mais forte no futuro. A união delas seria praticamente igual aquela que ocorreu entre Tsunami e Sasami, quando a menina estava a beira da morte, - neste momento olhou para Tsunami que mantinha um sorriso sereno no rosto - mas neste caso, Ryoko e Aeka não correm perigo nenhum de vida, apenas ficarão mais fortes quando em forma de deusas, sendo que também poderão mudar de forma assim como Sasami e Tsunami fazem. - Aiko deu uma pausa para prováveis perguntas, mas todos se mantinham calados. - Em segundo, a Aeka e a Ryoko que você conhece, se elas não aceitassem partir, eu voltaria para o meu presente, para que, futuramente, nós conseguíssemos vencer o inimigo, pois naquela época eu ainda não sou páreo para ele. E elas ficariam aqui, aproveitando momentaneamente a paz, mas o inimigo viria e ele mataria você, o resto é a história do meu presente. E elas não queriam isso, Tenchi. - ela fez uma pausa - Elas partiram por você. - Tenchi virou o rosto repentinamente para o lado enquanto contraía as faces "Por mim... foi por mim que elas foram para um lugar que elas nem conhecem. Ah, minhas amigas...", lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Tenchi, mas ele não as derramou. Washu que se mantinha calada, pareceu perceber algo e indagou.  
  
_ Aiko... - Washu estava um tanto quanto pensativa, mantinha a face contraída e olhando para baixo. - Você disse que a Ryoko e a Aeka do futuro são só espírito. - Aiko pareceu se alarmar um pouco. Washu voltou a face para a moça, ainda contraída. - Por quê?  
  
Aiko prendeu um pouco a respiração, vacilando se deveria continuar. Diante do silêncio dela, Tenchi se voltou para a moça, esperando uma conclusão. - Lady Aeka e Lady Ryoko são apenas espírito porque... - ela fez uma pausa. Todos estavam ansiosos - Porque elas entregaram grande parte da essência da vida delas, restando somente o espírito. - Washu pareceu ser a única a entender aquilo.  
  
_ Mas eu achei que apenas deusas eram capazes de entregarem seus poderes, e para tanto elas deveriam se unir àquele a quem deu seus poderes. - pela primeira vez Tsunami se pronunciou.  
  
_Neste caso elas só entregaram o poder delas, não foi algo natural, tratou- se de uma transferência realizada artificialmente. - Aiko ainda se mantinha discretamente contrariada com o rumo daquela conversa.  
  
_ Como Assim, Aiko?! Como elas conseguiram fazer isso?! Eu estou tentando desenvolver um mecanismo para realizar tal processo há anos, mas nunca consegui, como elas poderiam... - Washu fez uma pausa, pareceu concluir algo - Mas é claro... elas são do futuro. Tecnologia mais avançada.  
  
_ Desenvolvida por você. - terminou Aiko para Washu, que apenas sorriu, um sorriso que só podia significar algo: "Eu tinha certeza disso". Nova pausa surgiu entre eles.  
  
_ Para quem elas entregaram o poder delas? - perguntou Tenchi repentinamente. Aiko até agora só demonstrava discretamente suas emoções atuais, mas diante de tal pergunta espantou-se palpavelmente. Olhou receosa para Tenchi e concluiu, um tanto quanto vacilante.  
  
_ Para mim.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
_ Aquilo realmente foi surpreendente. - pensou consigo mesma Washu. - Mas depois do que ela havia dito, eu tinha quase certeza. - Washu levantou-se do futon e dirigiu-se para o seu laboratório. Caminhou um pouco e ficou diante de um dos seu painéis de controle, apertou o botão mais oculto deste e se dirigiu para uma parede lateral próxima. A parede, que se demonstrou ser falsa, começou a se abrir verticalmente, dando espaço para um pequeno recinto. Washu entrou nele e passou a observar uma espécie de tanque com um líquido semelhante a água ligado a vários aparelhos, nele borbulhas se moviam constantemente para cima. Washu se aproximou do tanque e o tocou com uma das mãos, dentro do tanque encontrava-se uma menina, com, aparentemente, pouco mais de três anos, adormecida encolhida.  
  
_ Eu sabia que ainda iria escolher um bonito nome para você.... Aiko.  
  
***  
  
Ao contrário dos outros dias, aquele não foi nem um pouco comum. Quando se levantaram, todos pareciam que estavam melancólicos. Aiko chegou silenciosamente e de cabeça baixa até a mesa do café da manhã, sentou-se e não se pronunciou. Tsunami ainda estava comandando o corpo de Sasami, por isso o café da manhã ficou por conta de Tenchi. Quando ele chegou com uma bandeja de chá percebeu que Aiko estava lá, abaixou a cabeça e continuou a servir os presentes. O pai de Tenchi, que não havia presenciado as cenas do dia anterior pois ainda estava no trabalho, notou o silêncio e comentou em tom de divertimento.  
  
_ Oras, porque todos estão tão quietos? E é impressão minha, ou a Sasami cresceu de repente, hm... está muito bonita sabia? - comentou ele mas nenhuma das outras pessoas se pronunciou, apenas o Sr. Katsuhiro, que já havia voltado a sua forma normal, bateu com um jornal na cabeça do genro. - Ai! O que eu fiz? É verdade! - todos ainda permaneceram calados. - Bom, eu só quero avisar para vocês que eu estou viajando a negócios e só volto mês que vem. Espero que tudo continue normal por aqui. - E sem esperar por recomendações se levantou, pegou sua maleta e mala e saiu de casa dizendo um "Volto logo!". O silêncio reinou novamente na sala.  
  
Repentinamente, Kyone entrou na casa. Estava fora já havia algum tempo e foi seguida de uma estabanada Miyoshi. Todos olharam para elas, as duas afobadas mas nenhum pareceu querer dizer algo, Kyone não reparou e começou a falar.  
  
_ Desculpe chegar assim de repente, mas eu tenho novidades. Conversei com o pai de Aeka e Sasami e depois de muito convenci-o de nos ajudar. Ele disse que o inimigo viria atacar-nos para matar os descendentes dele e... - ao perceber que ninguém parecia aturdido com as notícias, Kyone se aproximou confusa - Por que ninguém está surpreendido? - pareceu notar algo - E onde estão Aeka e Ryoko? - todos ficaram em silêncio, Aiko se pronunciou.  
  
_ Elas não se encontram mais aqui, senhorita Kyone. - disse timidamente. Kyone olhou-a interrogativa, mas ela não se pronunciou mais. Katsuhiro se viu na obrigação de contar e a cada afirmação, os olhos de Kyone se arregalavam mais, olhava de tempos em tempos para Aiko, parecendo não poder acreditar naquilo que ouvia. Finalmente o sr. Katsuhiro terminou com o relato, Kyone tentou digerir todas as informações o mais rápido possível, por fim, se levantou e se pronunciou.  
  
_ Eu sinto por não ter me despedido delas, sinto muito mesmo. - fez uma pausa. - Mas agora eu não posso lamentar. Onde estão Asaka e Kamidaki?  
  
_ Por que os procura, srt. Kyone? - perguntou o sr. Katsuhiro.  
  
_ O pai de Aeka, Sasami e... - Kyone vacilou um pouco, Katsuhiro havia contato que era Yosho, o filho desaparecido do rei de Jurai, era estranho imaginar ele como um príncipe, jamais faria tal comparação - e seu, disse- me que se eu quisesse que ele ajudasse deveria levar Azaka e Kamidake o mais rápido possível para ele, disse que sabe como aprisionar definitivamente nosso inimigo. - Katsuhiro ficou meditando por alguns momentos.  
  
_ Ele vai abrir um portal, então. - concluiu pensativamente, Kyone acenou positivamente com a cabeça. - Eles estão lá no pátio dos fundos, ficaram sabendo agora de Aeka e Ryoko e não se conformaram ainda, mas você deve se apressar, vá logo. - Kyone acenou positivamente com a cabeça e seguiu para os fundos, Miyoshi a acompanhou, mas ao menos tinha entendido a conversa de minutos atrás.  
  
Kyone e Miyoshi partiram assim que Azaka e Kamidake se despediram de todos, o mais brevemente possível.  
  
***  
  
Aiko estava andando pela propriedade dos Masaki, estava sozinha, quanto mais tempo ficasse longe de todos, melhor. Sentia como se todos olhassem torto para ela, com exceção do sr. Katsuhiro e de Lady Tsunami. Apesar de achar compreensível, pois sabia o quanto Aeka e Ryoko eram amadas, não era nada fácil ser tratada tão friamente, principalmente por Tenchi. "Oras, por que estou pensando nele de novo? Ele foi tão rude comigo e... e mesmo assim eu não consigo ficar ressentida com ele..."  
  
_ O que faz aqui sozinha? - Aiko se assustou, não estava prestando atenção ao seu redor, ao se virar viu aquele em que pensava segundos atrás.  
  
_ Sr. Tenchi... eu... sinto muito... - disse com a cabeça baixa, Tenchi olhou-a interrogativamente e ela concluiu. - O senhor me disse que protegeria a qualquer custo suas amigas, mesmo que precisasse dar a vida por elas e eu ainda insisti em contar para Aeka e Ryoko sobre o que vai acontecer. Não fui justa com o senhor. - Tenchi olhou-a neutramente por alguns segundos.  
  
_ Não há nada que você pudesse fazer. Era sua missão contar-lhes a verdade e a decisão era delas. - Tenchi estava usando um tom de voz um tanto quanto frio com a moça. Sabia que deveria falar com ela, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais "aceitáveis".  
  
_ Entendo... Se me der licença eu vou - ela não pode concluir pois Tenchi segurou firmemente o braço dela, quando se virou viu olhos zangados a fitá- la.  
  
_ Mas eu tinha o direito de saber. Não foi justo você só me revelar aquilo no momento da partida dela. Elas eram minhas amigas! Nunca mais poderei vê- las! Você não sabe a dor que eu estou sentindo. - Aiko não pode agüentar mais, soltou seu braço com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
_ Você não sabe o que está dizendo! - disse gritando, pela primeira vez, deixando Tenchi meio aturdido. - Você não verá duas de suas amigas mais, eu não verei nenhuma das minhas!!! Eu aceitei vir para cá porque era importante para Lady Ryoko e Lady Aeka! Mas eu nunca mais verei meus amigos! Nunca mais terei alguém me acordando de manhã com um sorriso! Viverei como uma estranha neste mundo, sem ter para onde ir quando tudo isso acabar, se acabar! - as lágrimas de Aiko deslizavam sem controle pela sua face enquanto ela se abraçava tentando se conter, Tenchi se sentiu culpado. Aproximou-se lentamente da jovem e a abraçou carinhosamente.  
  
_ Eu fui egoísta, só pensei na minha dor... - disse Tenchi e Aiko se assustou um pouco com o contato, mas seu estado de espírito não permitiu que ela ao menos dissesse algo. - Me perdoe... Aiko.  
  
Ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, até Aiko se recuperar. Saiu dos braços de Tenchi e enxugou suas lágrimas, lembrou-se de algo.  
  
_ Senhor Tenchi, agora eu preciso procurar a srta. Washu. Preciso logo saber quem é nosso inimigo.  
  
_ Eu entendo, eu... posso ir com você? - perguntou receoso, Aiko observou-o um pouco e concordou com a cabeça, saíram em direção ao laboratório de Washu. Logo já estavam na frente dele.  
  
Tenchi foi o primeiro a entrar, seguido por Aiko, fecharam a porta e caminharam em direção ao centro do laboratório, encontraram, como esperado, Washu mexendo em seus computadores. Tenchi fez um barulho com a boca e Washu se virou para eles. Quando viu Aiko, sorriu docemente para ele, tanto Tenchi quanto Aiko ficaram surpresos com a reação. Tenchi por nunca ter visto uma expressão tão carinhosa na face da amiga excêntrica e Aiko pois não esperava ver tal face no rosto de Washu, pelo menos não da Washu que conheceu no passado.  
  
_ Aiko, que prazer em revê-la. - disse Washu ainda sorrindo. Aiko se aproximou devagar. - Acho que já sei o motivo de ter vindo aqui. - Washu olhou para Tenchi na dúvida se devia continuar.  
  
_ Não se preocupe, srta. Washu. Resolvi que ele deve saber toda a verdade, já que ele é o motivo para eu estar aqui. - Washu acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
  
_ Isso quer dizer... até o seu passado? - Aiko pareceu vacilar um pouco mas acenou positivamente. - Me acompanhem então. - Washu apertou o botão mais escondido do seu painel enquanto uma das paredes, que se demonstrava falsa, se abriu verticalmente, revelando um pequeno recinto. Tenchi e Aiko a acompanharam. Quando viu o enorme tanque de vidro, mais especificamente o que tinha dentro, Tenchi se assustou consideravelmente mas não se pronunciou, Aiko manteve a mesma expressão serena.  
  
_ Washu, o que significa isso? Quem é esta? - perguntou Tenchi ainda sem entender muito bem do que se tratava aquilo tudo. Washu olhou para Aiko buscando consentimento e a moça apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
  
_ Tenchi, está é Aiko. - Tenchi ficou bobo com o que acabara de ouvir. Será que ouvira certo? Como podia isso ser verdade? Aiko estava do lado dele. Diante da face confusa do garoto, Washu resolveu contar tudo de uma vez. - Esta é Aiko do nosso presente, Tenchi. Foi para esta menininha que você está vendo neste tanque que Aeka e Ryoko do futuro entregaram seus respectivos poderes.  
  
_ Mas... por quê? - tudo era confusão para Tenchi.  
  
_ Isso remota a época em que o atual rei de Jurai estava para nascer.- continuou Washu - O pai e a mãe de Asuza Jurai tiveram dois filhos, um menino e uma menina, o que desmente todas as histórias que Sasami e Aeka aprenderam. O nome da menina era Sasuma, irmã gêmea de Asuza e contrariando todos as tradições e história do planeta Jurai, ela nasceu mais poderosa que seu irmão, na verdade, a maior força que Jurai poderia um dia ter visto, talvez ela fosse tanto ou até mais poderosa que Ashika, sua mãe Tenchi - parou olhando para o rapaz - O caso era que isso não poderia jamais ser permitido, Asuza deveria ser rei, por ser mais velho e homem, e ninguém poderia ser mais poderoso que ele.  
  
_ E o que isso tem haver com esta história? - perguntou Tenchi ansioso por respostas, Aiko se manteve quieta.  
  
_ O caso foi que Sasuma foi exilada de seu planeta, ninguém poderia saber de sua existência, para não tentar usá-la contra o futuro rei. Foi enviada para um planeta pertencente a Jurai, porém, era um planeta pouco conhecido. E lá ela encontrou a felicidade, se apaixonou por um rapaz que estava a serviço de seu planeta e ele também se apaixonou por ela. Deste amor, nasceu Aiko. - Tenchi olhou incrédulo para Aiko, esta continuava de cabeça baixa, o rapaz jamais poderia desconfiar de tal origem da garota. Washu continuou. - Aiko nasceu naquele mesmo planeta, mas o rei de Jurai, pai de Sasuma e Asuza, descobriu o acontecido e isso foi um outro golpe para ele. Se Sasuma tivesse descendentes, isso provavelmente causaria uma guerra sem procedentes, Asuza já havia se casado alguns anos antes e Yosho e Aeka já haviam nascido, tal fato complicava ainda mais a situação, pois se um dia Aiko quisesse reivindicar sua posição ela poderia, por ser filha da pessoa mais poderosa do planeta Jurai e o rei não queria isso. Então - parou e suspirou profundamente - mandou matar Sasuma e sua família. - concluiu e Tenchi não pôde acreditar.  
  
_ Como assim?! Mandou matar a própria filha?! - ele estava indignado.  
  
_ Sim, para ele, seu planeta e sua realeza eram mais importantes. Nessa época Asuza não possuía muito poder, e mesmo que quisesse, o que não aconteceu, não poderia ajudar a irmã. - agora era Washu quem contraía as faces em indignação.  
  
_ Quer dizer que, o pai de Aeka e Sasami, simplesmente fechou os olhos para a situação? - Washu confirmou com a cabeça. - Desgraçado... - concluiu em um sussurro Tenchi.  
  
_ Bom, para matar tais seres tão poderosos, pois o marido de Sasuma também era poderoso, o rei de Jurai decidiu por sugar-lhes o poder e assim o fez, prenderam-nos e usaram de conhecimento antigo para realizar tal processo, semelhante ao aplicado por Aeka e Ryoko em relação a Aiko, no futuro. A diferença era que nem ao menos o espírito deles se manteriam. Mas Aiko foi salva de tal destino. - Tenchi olhou-a como se perguntasse "por quem?" - Eu salvei Aiko.  
  
_ Como... como assim, Washu? O que você tem haver com esta história? - Washu virou o rosto e respondeu sem olhá-lo.  
  
_ Isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que, quando consegui salvar Aiko ela estava totalmente sem energias, um estado de semi-vida e entubei ela na esperança de um dia salvá-la, ela tinha esta idade quando tudo aconteceu. - e se virou para o tanque onde a pequena garota se encontrava. - Mas quando Asuza, que pouco depois de tais atos se tornou rei, ficou sabendo do que acontecera, mandou me prender. - Tenchi olhou-a espantado. - Sim, armas destrutivas foram apenas um pretexto para me prender, eu as fazia realmente, mas trabalhava para uma organização legal, é claro que ninguém ficou sabendo desta parte da história, cortesia da família Jurai. Se eu continuasse solta, provavelmente encontraria um jeito de fazer Aiko se recuperar, e Asuza não queria isso, pois Aeka poderia perder o trono, sendo a prima mais poderosa.  
  
_ Aeka não sabe da nada disso? - perguntou Tenchi pensativo.  
  
_ Aeka pode ser qualquer coisa, mas não aceitaria o que aconteceu, os únicos vivos que sabem desta história são eu, Asuza e... - fez nova pausa - o atual inimigo de vocês. - Aiko olhou surpresa para Washu e passou a prestar mais atenção na conversa. - Yosho ainda não sabe dos acontecidos, nem ao menos Tsunami, este é um segredo muito bem guardado por anos incontáveis, por mim.  
  
_ Mas, o que nosso inimigo tem haver com minha história, senhorita Washu? - perguntou finalmente Aiko.  
  
_ O que você precisa saber é que ele busca vingança, quer todos da família real Jurai mortos. Aliás, este foi seu primeiro motivo em tanta sede por poder, mas como vocês sabem, poder consome e ele gostou disso. Agora quer um reino tão poderoso quanto o Jurai, continuará sempre sendo a rixa que ele tem com a família real Jurai. - disse Washu parecendo se lembrar de algo. - Contudo, não poderei te ajudar muito mais Aiko, não conheço os atuais poderes de nosso inimigo, mas saiba que ele não tem limites, não tem...- Washu fez pausa por alguns segundos - E finalmente, no futuro, devido ao nosso inimigo, Aeka e Ryoko se viram forçadas a entregar seus poderes para a única esperança de salvação, que era esta garota a seu lado, Tenchi, aceitando serem só espíritos. Estou certa Aiko? - Aiko concordou quietamente com a cabeça, mas percebendo que ainda não tinha satisfeito seus ouvintes Washu continuou. - E o resto vocês já sabem. Pelo menos sabem tudo o que precisam saber. Talvez, futuramente, eu te conte toda a história, Aiko. Principalmente os motivos de nosso inimigo para tanto ódio, não concordo com ele, mas sei que não está totalmente errado - concluiu Washu pensativamente e Aiko acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Tenchi ainda estava digerindo tudo o que soube.  
  
_ Isto é tudo, senhorita Washu? - perguntou firmemente Aiko.  
  
_ Ainda não, tenho mais uma coisa a dizer. Asuza percebeu as proporções de seus atos e de seu pai, foi por causa deles que este inimigo se fez presente, por isso ajudará vocês. Mas ele não poderá fazer muito mais do que abrir o portal, para tanto, vocês precisam enfraquecer o inimigo e esta não será uma tarefa nada fácil. - ficaram silenciosos por alguns segundos.  
  
_ Está certo, Washu. - disse Tenchi sério. - Farei o possível e o impossível para vencer tal inimigo. - Washu concordou com a cabeça e Tenchi chamou Aiko para saírem dali, Aiko concordou quietamente e se retiraram.  
  
_ Um dia Aiko, um dia ainda saberá de toda sua história, minha querida. - sussurrou para si mesma Washu enquanto via a garota sair do laboratório.  
  
---  
  
Tenchi saiu silenciosamente do laboratório, mas determinado. Olhou para Aiko um segundo e teve pena, pobre garota, realmente havia sido muito duro com ela, não merecia. Quando imaginaria que tudo aquilo já havia acontecido com garota tão doce, frágil... e bela "Mas que pensamentos são esses, Tenchi?! Depois de tudo o que ouviu, fica pensando nessas coisas, você não tem jeito!" se repreendeu mentalmente. Quando seu devaneios passaram, percebeu uma Aiko ajoelhada no chão, chorando e abraçada a si mesmo. Aproximou-se quietamente da garota e a abraçou.  
  
_ Meus pais foram mortos! Nunca mais verei minhas amigas! Estou tão sozinha... - dizia Aiko entre soluços.  
  
_ Shhh, acalme-se. Você ficará aqui conosco, não deixarei que se sinta sozinha. - disse em um sussurro Tenchi, enquanto aconchegava melhor a garota em seu peito. Quando viu, seus rostos estavam próximos, muito próximos, olharam-se por alguns segundos, enquanto as lágrimas da garota secavam e seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente.  
  
Se soltaram rapidamente, e levantaram, olhando para os lados preocupados.  
  
_ Tenchi... ele... ele está aqui... - disse Aiko em tom baixo.  
  
_ Que ele venha, estou pronto para derrotá-lo. - concluiu Tenchi destemido.  
  
(Continua)  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
03/10/03  
  
Comentários da autora: Terminei!!!!! Hahaha, falta muito pouco agora! Quantas coisas, não?! Não se preocupem, ainda há muita coisa a se revelar, parece um tanto confuso e sem nexo o que está neste capítulo, mas muitas surpresas estão reservadas para os últimos capítulos! Mais uma coisa, no começo da história, não tem porque eu esconder, porque eu acho que todos sabem, fiz alusão (no sonho) do passado de Washu, sobre o filho e o marido que a abandonou, como não sabia o nome deles inventei. Aguardem! Mas não esqueçam de comentar! Dúvidas ou reclamações: Mary_marcato@hotmail.com  
  
Agradecimentos: Deixe-me ver... Ao Ryoga!! Eu adorei seu comentário. Ao Calerom!! Muito obrigada pelos seus comentários, são muito muito bons e me ajudam bastante! Ao Yukito-san que foi um dos que insistiram bastante na continuação. E todos aqueles que estão sempre querendo a continuação, se não fosse por vocês, eu certamente demoraria (ou desistiria) muito mais. Até o próximo cap! 


	8. O inimigo e sua esposa

Olá, people! :) Eu estou começando a acreditar q não sirvo pra ser escritora, e engraçado, não é por falta de comentário. Eu acho q sou muito preguiçosa pra ficar escrevendo, então, eu vou terminar minhas três fics e acho que não voltarei a escrever, só se estiver realmente muito inspirada. Mas antes q eu tagarele mais ainda só queria avisar algumas coisas: primeiramente q me enviaram os nomes e as verdadeiras origens do filho e do marido da Washu, logo, em alguns sites eu consegui fazer a mudança mas em outros não, então eu estou consertando aqui. O nome do filho da Washu é Mikumo e do marido dela é Mikamo Niwase e bem ao contrário do que disse (disse aquilo pq tava inventando mesmo), o marido dela pertence a uma família inimiga da família Jurai. Espero que este erro não tenha atrapalhado muito, mas eu estou consertando agora porque estas mudanças estarão incluídas (e sendo em parte importante para a trama) na história. Sinto muito mesmo pelo equívoco e agradeço ao Calerom por ter me consertado a tempo. Agora, podem aproveitar a fic :)  
  
Capítulos8: O inimigo e sua esposa  
  
Kyone chegou apressada ao planeta Jurai, algo lhe dizia que seu tempo estava acabando. Seguido dela vinha Azaka e Kamidaki, Miyoshi estava terminando de pousar a nave pois Kyone estava sem paciência de esperar por tal. De repente Kyone ouve um estrondoso barulho, olha para trás e uma gota lhe surge na testa, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia deixar Miyoshi no volante. Mais alguns metros e chegava ao salão principal, abriu a porta com um pouco de ruído.  
  
_ Finalmente. - disse Asuza ainda sentado no seu trono sem ao menos olhá- la. A moça reverenciou-o e se aproximou.  
  
_ Aqui estão eles. - disse a moça e os guerreiros entraram a seguir, Asuza os olhou e as duas criaturas começaram a se converter em sua real forma. O rei Asuza caminhou até os três, parou por alguns segundos encarando-os enquanto eles se reverenciavam, com exceção de Kyone, o rei viu dúvida no olhar da moça.  
  
_ Tem algo a me dizer? - perguntou estranhamente receoso do que iria escutar. A moça tomou fôlego e começou.  
  
_ O inimigo parece ser mais forte do que nós podíamos prever, mas recebemos ajuda. - vendo a face confusa do rei a moça continuou - Uma ajuda do futuro - mas o rei pareceu mais confuso ainda - Não me peça para explicar, mas a moça, a nossa ajuda que veio do futuro, disse que nós iríamos perder a batalha - e Kyone continuou sua narrativa, enquanto o rei começou a ficar apreensivo com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, alguma coisa parecia que não seria de seu agrado, sentiu um aperto no peito.  
  
***  
  
As duas figuras ajoelhadas no corredor se soltaram rapidamente e levantaram, olhando para os lados preocupados.  
  
_ Tenchi... ele... ele está aqui... - disse Aiko em tom baixo.  
  
_ Que ele venha, estou pronto para derrotá-lo. - concluiu Tenchi destemido.  
  
Até mesmo para Tenchi, que não estava acostumado, era possível sentir o poder que emanava do exterior de sua casa. Antes que pudessem sair para averiguar o ocorrido, uma assustada Washu saiu de seu laboratório, ainda em forma de deusa, segundos após, Yosho e Tsunami se juntavam ao grupo.  
  
_ Ele está aí. - disse Washu em um sussurro. Tenchi olhou Aiko apreensivamente, se seu inimigo era tão forte assim, ou tentasse matá-lo, ela provavelmente não permitiria que este o fizesse, mesmo que precisasse dar sua vida por isso, e era esse o medo dele. A garota não percebeu o olhar do companheiro e deu alguns passos até a porta.  
  
_ Vocês não precisam me acompanhar. É meu dever defendê-los. - disse firmemente, surpreendendo os presentes, que viam na moça sempre uma face calma.  
  
_ Não. - disse Yosho e Aiko o olhou devido ao tom de voz grave usado pelo príncipe - Ele é tão seu inimigo quanto nosso. E mesmo que não fosse o caso, não permitiríamos que o enfrentasse sozinha. - Aiko se permitiu um pequeno sorriso e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, respirou fundo e caminhou até a saída, acompanhado dos outros.  
  
***  
  
Já bastava, depois do que havia presenciado aquele dia, sentia, cada vez mais nitidamente, que precisava entrar em ação. Algo não estava certo, aquele portal não era certo, o que seus inimigos estariam tramando contra ele? Pois até tal momento duvidava que eles soubessem de sua existência. Seu pensamento logo foi em uma pessoa daquele grupo, talvez ela, sim, provavelmente ela falaria dele para os outros. Mas apesar disso, além de que ela não pudesse ter certeza que seria ele o inimigo de seus amigos, ainda tinha suas dúvidas de que ela dissesse algo, depois da última vez que a viu, pouco antes de ser aprisionado, via... via naqueles olhos frios e ao mesmo tempo olhos que um dia foram lar para as chamas que saíam destes quando estavam juntos, que agora ela o odiava, odiava por tudo o que fez e tentou fazer. Via que o maior desejo dela era poder esquecê-lo, ou quem sabe, vê-lo morto.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Prisão de Segurança Máxima da Polícia Galáctica, sessão 4493.  
  
Um prisioneiro perigoso era mantido preso em suas correntes energéticas enquanto esperava pelo seu futuro, nada agradável, lar. Poucos momentos antes dos policiais abrirem sua cela em uma dimensão paralela, é fato que o perturbador da paz, espião, inimigo da família Jurai e assassino, recebe uma visita, que no seu ponto de vista era um tanto quanto inesperada. Sorriu ironicamente.  
  
_ Ora ora, quanto tempo... meu amor. - disse sarcasticamente. A bela figura feminina era encoberta pelas sombras da negridão daquela prisão, pouco mais que suas pernas e alguns traços do corpo podiam ser distinguidos por qualquer um dos presentes, mas ele sabia que era ela. A mulher olhou para um dos policiais que, reagindo ao olhar como ordem, espancou o prisioneiro nas costas, ele sentiu a dor e gemeu, mas logo voltou a sorrir. - Depois de tanto tempo, é assim que me recebes? Eu - não pôde concluir pois a mulher o interrompeu.  
  
_ O que eu mais queria durante todos estes anos é ver esta sua carinha repugnante e maldita imunda e desfigurada. Ver esta sua pose de todo poderoso jogada como lixo até mesmo pelo mais ínfimo dos seres. Mas acima de tudo, ver este seu sorrisinho nojento sendo desmanchado pela verdade nua e crua da sua humilhação. - disse a mulher com uma voz impassível, enquanto os olhos do homem começavam a se encher de chamas, não de amor, ou paixão, ou até mesmo desejo, mas sim de ódio, o mais perceptível possível. Em um lance de luz pôde-se ver o sorriso irônico e malvado da mulher.  
  
Ficaram mudos por instantes, quando o prisioneiro iria retrucar, a mulher o interrompeu novamente dirigindo seu olhar para os policiais. - Podem jogar este ser pútrido na melhor cela que tiver. - disse acentuando de forma sarcástica o "melhor". Os homens sorriram entre sim e forma má, talvez não tanto quanto ao da mulher, mas mesmo assim má, e começaram a levar o homem para seus "aposentos". O homem foi forçado a andar, enquanto não desgrudava os olhos da mulher que se mantinha no mesmo lugar, austera e poderosa, vendo a desgraça daquele que um dia desgraçou sua própria vida.  
  
_ Eu vou me vingar de você, sua vagabunda! Assim como daquela maldita família Jurai que você tanto defendeu! - disse gritando, enquanto um lance de luz passou pelos olhos da mulher, que revelavam sinistramente o seu mais profundo desejo, um desejo sussurrado para quem mais merecia ouvi-lo: "Você moldou sua própria ruína, morra por ela... maldito".  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
O homem sorriu com o canto dos lábios relembrando de tais cenas. Voltou a se concentrar nos seus planos e se encaminhou para o centro de seu salão.  
  
_ Meu desejo pela minha "ruína" me reergueu, meu amor... E pode ter certeza que não serei eu a morrer por ela. - estreitou seus olhos, sumindo subitamente.  
  
***  
  
Aiko pediu para que os outros a aguardassem dentro da casa por precaução até averiguar o poder do inimigo, apenas Tenchi insistiu a ponto de persuadir ela a deixá-lo acompanha-la. A moça se encaminhou até a varanda da casa, seu coração palpitando com a expectativa. Talvez fosse morrer... sim, provavelmente iria morrer, mas deveria defendê-los de qualquer mal, por suas amigas, pelo pedido de suas amigas, mas principalmente por ele. Sentiu alguém colocar a mão em seu ombro, voltou sua face surpresa para o jovem rapaz de serena expressão, aquele que neste momento lhe transmitia tanta segurança. Talvez até morresse, mas sabia que teria quem a defendesse também.  
  
_ Mas parece que a família Jurai está decaindo? - disse uma sinistra voz à direita dois jovens. Os dois voltaram a face para o local, buscando pelo dono de tais palavras - Por acaso terei que lutar com crianças?  
  
_ O que você quer, desconhecido? - perguntou Aiko firmemente, fingindo não saber das verdadeiras intenções do inimigo.  
  
_ Pois não sabem?! - perguntou sarcasticamente a voz que ainda não se revelava. - Vim por vingança. - Antes que pudessem responder, um homem andou alguns passos, saindo da lateral da casa, podendo ser visto por Aiko e Tenchi que mantiveram o olhar diante da figura austera que se revelava. Um homem alto e em perfeita forma física aparecia diante dos dois jovens, encoberto por uma nobre túnica azul anil e branco, com vários detalhes em negro, não demonstrava ser tão poderoso quanto haviam dito. Os cabelos lisos e compridos, tão a ponto de chegar aos seus pés, presos na altura dos cotovelos, eram cinzas, tão cinzas quanto um lago frio e gélido no inverno. Mas eram nos olhos que se percebia a diferença entre aquele homem e um nobre qualquer, até mesmo um da família jurai... neles havia o verdadeiro poder que as águas do lago refletido na cor dos seus cabelos tem, águas aparentemente calmas e pacíficas tem, o poder da Morte... daqueles que o ousarem enfrentar. Diante do silêncio dos jovens o homem continuou. - Vim buscar a vida de vocês, em troca daquela que vocês me fizeram perder. - o homem contraiu as faces e ia continuar, mas uma voz o interrompeu.  
  
_ Você moldou sua própria ruína, morra por ela... maldito. - diante de tais palavras, aparentemente sem nexo para a ocasião, Aiko e Tenchi se voltaram para a varanda da casa, de onde vinha tal voz, acompanhada de mais dois vultos. E se espantaram. Apenas o inimigo sorriu.  
  
_ Quanto tempo, meu amor. - disse o homem para a mulher que lhe dirigira as palavras anteriores, e os olhos dos outros presentes se arregalaram.  
  
_ Não me chame assim, desgraçado! Seu maldito, desgraçado! Como ousa vir até aqui! - disse a figura feminina se exaltando e andando em passos rápidos até o homem, Tenchi, apesar da surpresa, iria impedi-la, mais Aiko o segurou com uma de suas mãos no ombro e balançou a cabeça negativamente, o rapaz parou. A mulher continuou seu percurso mas o homem apenas se mantinha sorrindo, mais alguns passos e estavam a centímetros de distância, a mulher levantou a mão e desferiu um tapa no rosto do homem. Mas sua mão não alcançou seu alvo, pois antes o homem segurou-lhe o braço. A mulher começou a se debater diante da situação e o homem a enlaçou veemente com o braço livre pelas costas, soltou o braço da jovem e dirigiu o seu próprio para a nuca dela, aproximou sua cabeça da mulher rapidamente e a forçou a beijá-lo... ardentemente.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
_ Você ainda beija muito bem... Washu. - concluiu o inimigo ao finalizar o beijo.  
  
***  
  
_ Você está me dizendo que minha filha foi embora sem me avisar?! - a reação do rei havia sido pior do que Kyone esperava, imaginava se não iria ser presa e torturada devido a cólera do nobre. Ela apenas afirmava positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto o rei bufava de ódio. - Mas que desgraça! Eu vou para a Terra agora e - foi interrompido por Azaka  
  
_ Me perdoe, senhor. Mas como rei Jurai deve se preocupar com o futuro da nação e - Asuza não o deixou terminar.  
  
_ Já cometi o erro de ouvir a razão uma vez e perdi um ente querido - disse virando o rosto para que os presentes não vissem suas feições, lembrar-se de sua irmã e do seu ato de covardia era doloroso demais - Não irei cometer mesmo erro novamente.  
  
_ Aeka-sama já partiu e não há nada que o senhor possa fazer - disse Kamidake duramente - Se queres salvar sua outra filha, faça o que está a seu alcance, abra o portal. - Asuza permaneceu de cabeça baixa meditando um pouco, enquanto Kamidake e Asaka o encaravam e Kyone suava frio diante do temível rei. Por fim, o rei se pronunciou.  
  
_ Muito bem, irei fazê-lo. Mas depois... depois quero ir para a Terra e ninguém me impedirá! - disse irritado enquanto os outros afirmavam com a cabeça, Kyone suspirou aliviada.  
  
Caminharam até uma sala, distante do salão principal. Enquanto saíam, um vulto feminino os observava partir atrás de uma porta, longe dos olhares masculinos, como rezava a tradição juraiana. Além disso, a submissão era uma característica imposta veemente pela nobreza daquele país e desobedecê- la acataria severo castigo. Mas a mulher não tinha medo de tais leis, mantinha-se escondida apenas para que seu o soberano jurai não a visse, de acordo com ele, ela já o havia influenciado demais.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Kyone saía nervosa da sala do rei, enquanto este não demonstrou qualquer reação para com tal, tratava-se da primeira vez que Kyone ia ao planeta, pedir ajuda contra o atual inimigo e ouviu um não. O rei caminhou até seu trono e se sentou, um vulto apareceu atrás de sua cadeira.  
  
_ Acha que fiz bem... (mãe de Yosho)? - perguntou Asuza de olhos fechados, sua mulher se sentou aos seus pés, cabeça baixa.  
  
_ Me perdoe, meu marido, mas não achei certo. - disse ela esperando alguma reação do marido, que não veio - Acho que deveria ajudá-la, pois trata-se de um inimigo poderoso, sabes bem e ele provavelmente tentará se vingar da família de teu pai. - disse pausadamente - Além do mais, não podes negar ajuda para a moça só porque ela é amiga do jovem - mas foi cortada.  
  
_ Não me fale do neto bastardo de meu ingrato filho! - disse raivoso - Já foi uma desgraça ele partir sem meu consentimento, ainda mais ter constituído uma família com seres de classe baixa, ter tido uma filha mestiça e conseguinte um neto de sangue mais impuro ainda. - (mãe de Yosho) se encolheu e respondeu em baixo tom.  
  
_ Também sou da Terra, meu senhor. - disse em tom severo, enquanto levantava os olhos irritados para o marido que se surpreendeu com tal reação vinda de uma mulher, ainda mais sua esposa -Se odeias tanto as outras raças, porque me desposou? - perguntou com lágrimas de rancor nos olhos. O rei acalmou seus ânimos e tocou levemente com as pontas do dedo o queixo de sua esposa.  
  
_ Você é uma flor rara que nasceu no meio de espinhos, como não iria desposá-la? - a mulher virou o rosto com raiva e o rei suspirou com os olhos fechados - Depois de te conhecer foi que percebi meu erro quando neguei ajuda a minha irmã e depois disso sofro constantemente com a culpa. - a mulher olhou-o com carinho.  
  
_ Então se redima... Pague seu pecado ajudando o neto de nosso filho, não será a mesma coisa que se redimir com sua irmã, mas apenas deixar seu orgulho de lado para ajudar quem precisa já é um grande alívio para o seu coração cheio de culpa... Vamos, faça-o. - o rei olhou-a com carinho e se levantou, ordenando aos guardas que chamassem Kyone novamente.  
  
***FIM DO FLASHBACK***  
  
Fora através do pedido de (mãe do Yosho) que Asuza resolvera por ajudar Kyone, o que lhe fora uma grande surpresa. Mas seu medo não era que o rei não a escutasse e sim que seu bisneto não fosse páreo para vencer o inimigo. Contudo, depois de escutar a jovem policial falar sobre uma ajuda do futuro, sendo esta a sobrinha de seu marido, talvez pudessem vencer o mal que os ameaçava. Esperava sinceramente que estivesse certa...  
  
_ Meu querido Yosho... Proteja aquelas crianças. - disse apertando o peito com força.  
  
***  
  
Realmente... realmente era uma grande surpresa para todos os presentes. Nenhum deles parecia assimilar muito bem o fato, nenhum conseguia falar, logo, o primeiro som a ser ouvido foi um tapa.  
  
_ Nunca mais toque em mim, ser repugnante! - todos pareceram acordar diante das palavras de Washu, o tapa fora forte o suficiente para causar um pequeno corte na boca do inimigo, este tocou o local com a mão, ainda sorrindo, olhou-o e passou a língua pelo dedo sujo, depois olhou para a jovem cientista com um sorrido cínico e a jogou longe, apenas levantando um dos braços. Todos correram em socorro de Washu.  
  
_ Isso lhe parece familiar, querida? - perguntou ironicamente e Washu arregalou os olhos. Como ele ousava? Como ele ousava fazê-la lembrar do passado...  
  
Lembra-la de quando ele a abandonou...  
  
_ Parece que sim, não é mesmo? - disse ainda irônico - Tenho que admitir que você era uma excelente amante, a melhor vagabunda que já possui. Mas não era digna de ser minha esposa, levou sorte por não a tê-la matado naquela ocasião.  
  
_ Cale a boca, Mikamo! - gritou com ódio para o ex-marido, o maldito homem que havia lhe privado da companhia do amado filho, o mesmo maldito responsável pelo o que aconteceu com seu filho. - Se não tivesse me abandonado, Mikumo não estaria... - mas foi interrompida  
  
_ Cale-se! - gritou Mikamo com ódio, suas faces contorcidas demonstravam seu desconforto ao tocar em tal assunto. - O que aconteceu a Mikumo não foi minha culpa! É tudo culpa dos malditos Jurais!  
  
_ Senhorita Washu... - disse Tenchi ajudando-a a se levantar - Do que ele está a falar? - Washu olhou-o com receio e depois para Aiko, levantou-se e continuou a falar, ignorando a pergunta do rapaz.  
  
_ Mentira! Foi sua ganância que causou aquela desgraça! Se não os tivesse exposto para os jurais ou convencido-os a enfrentá-los, aquela desgraça poderia ter sido evitada! - disse com raiva.  
  
_ Não, não, não!!! - gritou pela primeira vez Mikamo. Respirou fundo, se controlou e continuou - Eu só mostrei para eles que podiam derrotar a família Jurai, aqueles que tentava acabar com a felicidade deles. Consequentemente eu poderia tomar o trono Jurai e eles não seriam mais perturbados.  
  
_ Tudo foi culpa da sua ganância, seu maldito! - gritou Washu com ódio. - Por sua culpa meu filho está morto! Você matou nosso filho! - gritou com ódio. Todos arregalaram os olhos, então Washu tinha um filho, um filho com aquele homem, esta era nova para todos os presentes, até mesmo para Tsunami, uma deusa, assim com Washu. Mikamo que tentava evitar que a mulher dissesse tais palavras, fazendo-o recordar-se do passado, não suportou mais e partiu para cima dela. Se a matasse, não precisaria ouvir tais palavras nunca mais.  
  
Mas Aiko foi mais rápido e entrou na frente do homem, projetando uma barreira quase igual a que Aeka usava para se defender, porém, mais forte. Mikamo continuou a pressionar contra a barreira e a menina evitava com toda sua força que o inimigo rompesse esta.  
  
Mikamo pulou para trás e preparou uma espada de energia para partir para cima da garota, Tenchi invocou sua espada enquanto Aiko invocava uma espada de luz, preparando-se para se bater com o inimigo. Enquanto os três lutavam, sendo que Mikamo estava ligeiramente em desvantagem diante de dois inimigos, Yosho e Tsunami ajudaram Washu a se levantar e a levaram para a entrada da casa, talvez com o golpe de energia que a jogara no chão ela poderia estar ferida. Mas ao chegar na varanda, Washu se livrou dos braços protetores e tentou caminhar até aqueles que lutavam, mas falhou drasticamente caindo no chão, Yosho ajudou-a a se levantar mas não permitiu que ela se soltasse.  
  
_ Pare, Lady Washu! Você pode se ferir mais! - disse Yosho nervoso enquanto ela tentava se soltar.  
  
_ Não! Desse jeito ele vai cometer um sacrilégio! - Yosho e Tsunami não entenderam o significado das palavras desesperadas da deusa.  
  
***  
  
Ela já estava ficando preocupada, já fazia um bom tempo que eles trocavam golpes com a espada e o inimigo não parecia se cansar. Aiko olhou para o lado e via que Tenchi respirava com dificuldade, seu braço esquerdo com um pequeno corte. Olhou para o inimigo e viu que ele sorria, estava aquele tempo todo só brincando com eles! Decidira-se, deveria usar todo seu poder, mesmo que isso acarretasse em sua morte, preparou a espada e sem avisar Tenchi partiu para cima do inimigo, um pouco desnorteado, Tenchi a seguiu, mas logo recebeu uma cotovelada de Mikamo e caiu no chão zonzo. Aiko trocou mais alguns golpes com o inimigo, mas já cansado daquela brincadeirinha com crianças, o inimigo deu um golpe mais rápido e a jogou no chão, pronto para acertá-la no peito, em cheio.  
  
_ Pare! - não iria fazê-lo, mas ao ver Washu subitamente na frente da jovem caída ao chão, sentiu uma renovada vontade de brincar mais um pouco, pois não era todo dia que a egoísta e egocêntrica Washu se jogava na frente de qualquer um. Parou a espada e lhe sorriu com o canto da boca.  
  
_ Ora ora, querida Washu. O que a faz realizar um ato tão contra sua natureza? - perguntou debochado. Washu tentou regular sua respiração, disparada com as tentativas de se soltar de Yosho e Tsunami, além do medo do que estava prestes a acontecer. Finalmente olhou-o, com um sorriso de canto de lábios.  
  
_ Teria coragem de matar sua própria neta... Mikamo? - Mikamo e Aiko arregalaram os olhos.  
  
(Continua)  
  
26/10/03  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
Comentários da autora: Huhu, finalmente!!! :) Quem diria, hein? Quem diria que a Aiko é neta do "temeroso" inimigo? Que confusão, não? Acredito que vocês não estão a entender nada, certo? E ficarão sem entender por um bom tempo, pois o capítulo seguir será paralelo a este. Mas não se preocupem, tudo tem uma razão nas minhas fics :P Mas eu continuo assim que ver os comentários ou reviews, certo? Como já devem saber, meu mail é mary_marcato@hotmail.com.br e não se esqueçam de mim! Logo logo nos veremos de novo. C ya!  
  
Agradecimentos: Principalmente ao Calerom :) Senão fosse por ele não saberia das verdadeiras origens do filho e do marido da Washu, valeu!!! E espero q tenha satisfeito sua vontade de ver um pouco da "vida no planeta jurai" q vc me pediu. Agradeço também a Lucy Shido, que não me deixou mail para eu responder, aqui está meu agradecimento! ^-^ E aos meus amigos de sempre, que nunca deixam de comentar, aqui está o capítulo 08, atrasado, mas feito! :)  
  
Comentário atual: desculpem-me por não postar no fim de semana, mas minha internet não pegou no Domingo, aí ficou impossível. Tentarei me redimir postando o próximo capítulo nesta semana ainda, mas não posso garantir nada. Gomen. 


	9. O Futuro Parte1

E depois de mais de meses sem escrever " eu retorno! Aiaiai... Desculpem-me, mas eu estava sem muita criatividade para escrever os capítulos seguintes, ainda mais que a trama está quase no fim e ela sempre complica no fim :P Bom... Espero que a espera de vcs seja compensada Logo termino esta fic, quero fazê-lo antes do vestiba... mesmo isso sendo quase impossível " Aí está, espero que curtam.  
  
# # #  
  
Capítulo9: O futuro (Parte1)  
  
# # #  
  
As duas recuperaram a consciência quase ao mesmo tempo, abriram os olhos lentamente enquanto uma dor latejante incomodava suas cabeças. A jovem de longos cabelos, ajoelhada, olhou para cima, arregalando os olhos meio castanho, meio avermelhados.  
  
Pelas deusas.... – sua surpresa era enorme. A outra jovem acompanhou o olhar da primeira e não soube o que dizer, aquilo era mais estranho do que imaginara.  
  
Olhando através de um gigantesco teto de vidro as duas podiam ver o provável céu daquele lugar. Aquele vermelho com vários deformações em tons escuros, cheio de fumaça enquanto chamas pareciam subir e descer por este davam um tom infernal àquela paisagem.  
  
Então este é o nosso futuro... – a jovem de longos cabelos lilases escuro proferiu, um tanto quanto abobada e assustada. A outra não a olhou, se concentrando naquela visão tão aterradora.  
  
Finalmente acordaram. – disse uma voz feminina se aproximando por entre as sombras para onde as duas estavam deitadas, em uma espécie de cama de alumínio, lembrando muito àquelas camas de hospital ou de experiências.  
  
As duas jovens olharam assustadas para a mulher que se aproximava da mesa, seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais quando finalmente a jovem saiu das sombras. Aqueles longos cabelos azuis, aquele olhar sereno e calmo, aquelas vestes únicas...  
  
A jovem de cabelos lilases abaixou-se em reverência, enquanto a de azuis claro ficou olhando a jovem que se aproximara abobalhada.  
  
Minha Lady... – disse a moça que fazia sua reverência.  
  
Caramba... – a outra proferiu abobalhada para aquela que aparecera a sua frente. A jovem de longos cabelos azuis pareceu desconcertada e sorriu para as duas com uma gota descendo por sua cabeça.  
  
Aiai... Para que tanta formalidade... – A jovem em reverência levantou a cabeça sem entender o que a outra queria dizer.  
  
Mas... Por que me chama assim, Lady Tsunami? – perguntou confusa.  
  
Sou eu... – disse a jovem esbelta em trajes formais – Sasami... – a outra jovem arregalou os olhos em surpresa.  
  
Oras, princesinha, não achou mesmo que ela fosse aquela deusa, achou? Ainda tem cara de criança. – ironicamente falou a mulher ao lado da princesa.  
  
Mas... Mas... – a garota ainda ajoelhada não sabia o que dizer. A semelhança entre a deusa e aquela moça era incrível! Como essa garota podia ter crescido tanto assim que ela nem percebera? Sasami pareceu adivinhar os pensamentos da jovem e sorriu para suas visitantes.  
  
Sejam bem vindas ao futuro, Aeka-chan e Ryoko-chan.  
  
# # #  
  
Então se passaram 20 anos desde que tudo começou? – Aeka mais afirmou do que perguntou. Estava sentada junto com Ryoko e Sasami em uma mesa improvisada.  
  
Estavam em uma espécie de laboratório, o chão era descoberto e as instalações eram precárias, parecia ser difícil se conseguir bom material por ali, talvez por falta, talvez por empecilhos. O lugar era enorme, mas pelo que Ryoko e Aeka puderam constatar, tratava-se apenas de um dos cômodos do aposento, pelas várias portas em anexo, provavelmente tratava-se de uma organização rebelde. Bom... Parecia que o inimigo ainda estava muito ativo naquela época.  
  
Exatamente, onii-chan. Estamos tentando combater Lord Mikamo há anos, mas não tivemos muito sucesso, infelizmente. – falou Sasami desolada. Ryoko ainda observava a jovem juraiana, com uma pergunta latejando em sua mente. Sasami pareceu notar e encarou a jovem pirata, como dando permissão para ela falar o que tinha em mente.  
  
Diga-me, pirralha... Como você cresceu em tão pouco tempo, hein? Parece ter a nossa idade, mas precisaria de mais de dezenas de anos para ficar com esta aparência(#). – olhou desconfiada para a menina que começou a sorrir, provavelmente devido à perspicácia da pirata espacial.  
  
Bem analisado, Ryoko-chan. Acho que tenho uma longa narrativa a fazer para vocês. – Aeka e Ryoko encararam-na, esperando uma continuação, que logo veio. – Quando Lord Mikamo apareceu na Terra estávamos muito despreparados, no entanto, a batalha foi inevitável. Tenchi tentou vencê- lo, assim como vocês duas, mas foi gravemente ferido.  
  
E quem ou como é esse tal Lord? Por que ele veio para cá? Não me diga que queria conquistar esse mundo mixuruquinha. – interrompeu Ryoko com uma cara de impaciente e incrédula.  
  
Bom, quando Lord Mikamo apareceu, foi uma grande surpresa descobrirmos quem ele era e quais seus motivos para estar aqui. – Sasami fez uma leve pausa e continuou. – Mikamo era marido de Washu-sama e...  
  
Como é que é? – gritaram tanto Aeka quanto Ryoko ao mesmo tempo. A imagem de um suposto marido da "pequena Washu" era um tanto quanto inimaginável. Se muito, seria de um anãozinho... Com certeza o Senhor do Universo Futuro não deveria ser um anãozinho, não mesmo. Sasami ficou sem graça, já imaginando o que se passava na mente das duas e resolveu continuar antes que elas pensassem mais besteiras.  
  
Washu-sama é uma das deusas representantes de Deus... Ela tem um corpo de mulher, só que prefere ficar como criança. Não vejo mal dela ter tido um marido. – disse sob os olhos assustados e incrédulos de Ryoko e Aeka. – Como eu dizia, Lord Mikamo era o marido de Washu. Só que ela havia abandonado-a por ela não ser da realeza, ou melhor, por ser amiga da família Jurai. Família que tanto o pai dele odiara.  
  
Mas o que isso tem haver com o que te perguntei? – disse uma impaciente Ryoko.  
  
Está certo, não vamos alongar a história, pois logo vocês terão que cumprir suas tarefas nesta época. – disse Sasami. – Simplificando, Tenchi não pôde vencer Lord Mikamo, estava além de suas forças. Como castigo, ele foi morto cruelmente pelo inimigo. – fez uma leve pausa, lembrando-se da morte de seu querido amigo. Suspirou e continuou. – Logo em seguida, Lord Mikamo matou Yosho-sama, por este ser também um membro da família Jurai.  
  
Ainda não entendo qual o problema em sermos juraianos? – perguntou Aeka indignada.  
  
A família de Mikamo era inimiga da nossa. Ele foi preso e condenado à infinita tortura ao ser derrotado pelos nossos familiares. Ele queria vingança, mais do que tudo e foi isso que conseguiu fazê-lo se libertar de sua prisão para vir atrás de nós. – disse Sasami pesarosa. – Primeiro ele matou Tenchi, depois Lord Yosho, depois nossos pais... – falou em um sussurro, observando Aeka, que estava atônita, enquanto seus olhos enchiam- se de lágrimas. Sasami abaixou a cabeça em um leve silêncio e logo voltou a falar. – Nossa família foi totalmente dizimada, e se não fosse por Lady Washu e Lady Tsunami, eu e Aeka também estaríamos mortas agora.  
  
Aeka tentava conter as lágrimas e Ryoko tentava assimilar os fatos. Sasami ficou de cabeça baixa por longos segundos antes de conseguir voltar a falar, já olhando para as visitantes do passado.  
  
Nem Ryoko, nem Aeka do meu tempo conseguiram vencer Lord Mikamo. Lady Washu e Lady Tsunami transportaram-nos para um Universo Paralelo, para tentarmos nos esconder do vilão. – disse enquanto se lembrava do ocorrido. – Por pouco não fomos pegas, pois ele veio atrás de nós nos outros universos. Mas há muitos e ele não conseguiu nos achar.  
  
E por que ele fez isso com a Terra? – perguntou Ryoko, observando através do teto de vidro o céu infernal daquele futuro.  
  
Lord Mikamo destruiu muitos universos paralelos para que nós não pudéssemos ir para eles. Em seguida, começou a dominar o Universo, sem paciência para nos achar. Ele destruiu Jurai, matou nossos pais e nosso povo... Assim, com a Família mais poderosa do Universo dizimada foi fácil para ele conquistar o resto do Universo. – Sasami falou com amargura na voz. – Só que ele ainda nos queria e voltou para Terra, onde fez este mundo calmo e pacífico se tornar quase uma cópia do inferno. Ele sabia que não iríamos permitir que destruísse o planeta de Tenchi-sama. Sabia que iríamos voltar e se instalou aqui, enquanto mutilava e maltratava os terráqueos.  
  
Que monstro... – soltou Aeka com raiva. Aquele homem era um maldito desgraçado. Não se contentava em destruir sua família, tinha que destruir todo um Universo. Onde ele esperava chegar?  
  
Nós voltamos, como ele previu. Mas nos mantemos na sombra da melhor maneira possível, já que a destruição deste planeta fez dele um ótimo lugar para se manter escondido. Nós abrigamos o povo e fizemos uma frente revolucionária, com vários adeptos. Porém, Lord Mikamo era infinitamente mais forte e não foram poucas as vezes que quase morremos. – disse Sasami.  
  
E o que houve em seguida? Como resolveram esta situação? – perguntou Ryoko já nervosa com o que estava sabendo.  
  
Aeka e Ryoko eram quem protegiam os terráqueos, elas tinham este poder. Lady Washu e Lady Tsunami não tinham poder destrutivo para tal, pois sendo uma a deusa da Bondade e a outra da Sabedoria, não tinham o Poder de Lady Tokimi para medir forças contra ele. – continuou Sasami. – Mas Lady Washu nos deu uma possibilidade de vencermos, ela finalmente nos mostrou uma pequena esperança.  
  
Aiko... – concluiu Ryoko. Sasami acenou positivamente.  
  
Bom, como vocês já devem estar um pouco a par da história, a pequena Aiko estava mantida em um tubo para ser conservada, pois estava semi-viva. Quando ela nascera, há algumas centenas de anos, foi exposta a um grande poder e quase perdeu a vida. Salvou-se graças à Washu, que a deixou entubada para não morrer. – disse Sasami se lembrando da pequena garotinha que criara. – Entretanto, fazê-la renascer pedia um grande preço, um preço que nem todos poderiam aceitar oferecer. A pequena Aiko perdeu quase toda sua essência devido ao seu acidente e trazê-la de volta necessitava de um grande poder.  
  
A essência de outro ser... – dessa vez foi Aeka que falou, logo que suas lágrimas secaram.  
  
Exatamente. – disse Sasami. – Mas devido ao enorme poder que ela mantinha, apenas um outro grande poder a faria reviver. Por isso, Aeka e Ryoko aceitaram se sacrificar para que ela salvasse este mundo. – Sasami ainda podia se lembrar com detalhes da pequena Aiko e de como ela renascera, estava vivo em sua memória aqueles momentos alegres e tristes que se misturaram em sua mente, quando viu sua irmã e sua amiga dando a vida para que outra surgisse. – Aiko tem a essência de vocês duas: Os cabelos negros que ela tinha quando bebê, foram se modificando com o tempo, se tornando lilases como os de Aeka e com vários mechas azuis, como os de Ryoko.  
  
Oras... Mas isso é surpreendente! – disse Ryoko sem poder acreditar no relato.  
  
Aiko é um pouco Aeka e um pouco Ryoko agora. Em seu espírito sempre haverá um rastro de vocês duas e isso ninguém poderá mudar. Até mesmo o nome dela foi baseado na união, Ai de Aeka e Ko de Ryoko. – disse Sasami sorrindo. Aeka e Ryoko ficaram minutos atônitas, aquilo era mais do que elas esperavam. Mas havia mais a ser revelado e o tempo corria. Resolveram continuar com as explicações.  
  
O porquê de estarmos aqui já nos foi revelado... – disse Aeka de cabeça baixa, enquanto pensava, para logo em seguida voltar seu olhar para a irmã "mais nova" – No entanto, por que você envelheceu tão rápido, minha irmã? Você não nos explicou...  
  
Bom, como Aeka e Ryoko iriam dar sua essência para que Aiko voltasse a vida, elas perderiam muito de seu poder, tanto que perderiam sua forma material. Logo, não haveria quem cuidasse dos terráqueos, enquanto Aiko não estivesse pronta para lutar. – disse Sasami recordando-se de seu próprio destino. – Washu, prevendo o que iria acontecer caso não tivéssemos quem nos protegesse, construiu uma máquina, uma máquina que poderia acelerar o desenvolvimento de uma pessoa, uma máquina que me faria envelhecer até a idade atual.  
  
Para você cuidar do povo. – terminou de proferir Aeka. Sasami apenas acenou positivamente.  
  
Todos estavam fazendo de tudo por este povo, eu não poderia ficar apenas parada vendo o mundo que as pessoas que eu amo protegiam ser destruído. Portanto, aceitei o que Washu me propôs e, enquanto Aeka e Ryoko davam sua essência para Aiko renascer, eu fiquei confinada naquela máquina por centenas de anos, anos que só passaram para minha mente e meu corpo. – Sasami ainda sentia falta da infância perdida, mas a vida nem sempre é justa e devemos fazer o possível para aprender a conviver com isso e adaptar nossas vidas para certas situações onde nada mais pode ser feito. A jovem abaixou a cabeça, lembrando-se daquele longo um ano em que ficou presa em uma máquina, para logo levantá-la novamente e continuar. – Eu e Ry- oh-ki somos responsáveis pela guarda de nossa precária base revolucionária. E é isso que venho fazendo desde que Aeka-nii-chan e Ryoko-nii-san perderam seu ser material.  
  
Ficaram quietas por instantes, Aeka e Ryoko tentando assimilar o que escutaram até o presente momento. Era realmente uma história impressionante, mas muito mais triste. Tantas vidas, tantos lugares, tantos amores perdidos devido à sede de vingança de um único homem.  
  
Bom, para terminar... Aiko cresceu sob os ensinamentos da alma de Aeka- chan e Ryoko-chan; Lady Washu, Lady Tsunami e eu. Quando chegou a hora certa, a hora de agir contra Lord Mikamo, Aeka-chan e Ryoko-chan expressaram sua vontade de salvar a vida de Tenchi, nem que fosse em outro Universo. Logo, Lady Washu descobriu uma maneira de fazê-lo e enviamos Aiko para Terra do passado e, como forma de compensar o buraco que se formou no Tempo, resolvemos trazer vocês duas para cá, pois vocês eram as únicas que poderiam se unir às almas de Aeka-chan e Ryoko-chan. Podendo assim, salvarem o nosso tempo também, como vocês já devem saber.  
  
Sim, já sabemos dessa parte da história. – disse Aeka pensativa, enquanto Ryoko resolveu se pronunciar depois de algum tempo em silêncio.  
  
E por que eu não me lembro de quando cheguei aqui? – perguntou Ryoko desconfiada.  
  
Assim como aconteceu com Aiko quando foi para seu tempo, vocês sofreram uma grande descarga de correntes elétricas e muito de suas forças foram drenadas. Vocês duas chegaram aqui, na nossa Sala de Experiências, desacordadas. Acho que já faz cerca de três horas que estavam dormindo.  
  
Entendo... – disse Ryoko pensativa. A idéia de ter ido para o futuro e ainda permanentemente, não se instalava em sua cabeça com muita facilidade. Em certos momentos duvidou se aquilo não se tratava de uma brincadeira muito sem graça dos seus amigos, mas aquilo tudo era real demais, bem feito demais, triste demais para ser apenas uma fachada para uma espécie de teatro. Nem mesmo os Universos Alternativos para o qual fora mandada uma vez por Washu se comparavam com a veracidade e a melancolia daquele lugar, sua principal prova era aquela visão que tinha através do teto de vidro. Por mais que aquilo pudesse ser suspeito, um holograma talvez, duvidava que Washu ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse conseguir, ou querer, fazer tal cenário. Agora só restava se conformar com o que lhe fora destinado, nada mais.  
  
Sasami-chan... O que... O que houve com Ryoko e Myoshi? – perguntou a princesa Jurai, mudando de assunto. Sua irmã mais nova ainda não havia lhe dito o destino das duas policiais e devido aquela súbita carinha de infelicidade que surgiu no rosto da outra juraiana, não precisou muito mais para adivinhar o que também acontecera as suas amigas.  
  
Infelizmente, assim como Yosho-sama e meus pais... As duas morreram... Durante um ataque da Polícia Galáctica contra Lord Mikamo... – falou tristemente, abaixando a cabeça.  
  
Um momento de silêncio melancólico se formou depois de tais palavras.  
  
Bip, bip. – o computador da instalação começou a chamar e Sasami foi ver do que se tratava.  
  
Aeka-chan, Ryoko-chan... É chegada a hora de encontrar a "Outra Parte" de vocês. – um súbito silêncio se instalou no local.  
  
Em seguida, tanto a princesa Jurai mais velha, quanto a pirata, acenaram positivamente e seguiram Sasami por uma das várias portas do estabelecimento.  
  
O que aconteceria a partir de agora?  
  
# # #  
  
O local não parecia muito melhor do que aquele em que estiveram há alguns minutos. O chão era do mesmo estilo, sem piso, e várias máquinas se encontravam no lugar, a diferença é que pareciam máquinas mais biológicas, diferentemente daquelas na sala em que acordaram.  
  
Ah, finalmente as duas lindinhas resolveram dar o ar de suas graças. – disse uma voz um tanto quanto irônica. Ryoko e Aeka voltaram seus rostos para um dos lados vendo, com surpresa, uma Washu adulta, com roupas científicas. A verdade é que fora apenas uma vez que viram a "menina" naquela forma e ainda assim, parecia como se fosse a primeira vez, de tão incomum que aquele corpo demonstrava-se ser.  
  
Bom dia para você também, Washu. – disse uma sarcástica Ryoko, olhando torto para sua criadora, Washu sorriu no mesmo tom para a jovem. – Espero que você saiba que passamos por uma longa e difícil viagem, não esperava que nós estivéssemos totalmente em forma.  
  
Há! Eu estou completamente em forma, querida. Se você não está, só me resta sentir muito. – Aeka não pôde deixar de comentar num tom um tanto quanto sarcástico. Washu resolveu se intrometer antes que a moça de cabelos azuis resolvesse revidar.  
  
Mas é claro que achei que vocês estariam "em forma", Ryoko. – disse como se fosse algo óbvio. Depois desviou os olhos e saiu andando com a cabeça levantada, como se estivesse orgulhosa de algo. – A minha Aiko não demorou mais de vinte minutos para recuperar a consciência. Vocês duas que são umas preguiçosas. – Tanto Aeka quanto Ryoko levantaram um pulso em ódio, enquanto uma veia pulava em suas cabeças.  
  
Ma ma, não vamos brigar, sim? – disse Sasami levantando as mãos como se pedisse paz para suas amigas. No entanto, nem as duas viajantes do tempo, nem a "grande" cientista pareciam ouvir.  
  
Vocês duas são umas preguiçosas, sim! Até mesmo em um momento crítico como o que vivemos, a Versão do Futuro de vocês só sabem incomodar e palpitar, não fazendo nada de útil! – disse Washu cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos, em pose de ofendida.  
  
Mas Lady Washu, como você quer que onii-chan e rioko-nii-san ajudem se elas não possuem matéria para tal. Só resta opinarem e ensinarem, não concorda? – disse Sasami tentando instalar compreensão entre as presentes. Washu olhou para moça surpresa.  
  
E você ainda ajuda elas, Sasami-chan! – disse colocando uma mão no peito, olhando a moça de cabelos longos e azuis incredulamente. – Assim você me decepciona. Onde já se viu defender dois seres que só sabem reclamar e tagarelar, vivendo para acabar me incomodarem... – disse com lágrimas de crocodilo nos olhos.  
  
Oras, qualquer uma que fale com você sem ser para bajulá-la é um incômodo. – disse Ryoko revoltada.  
  
Aposto como é você quem incomoda os outros com suas experiências loucas. – continuou Aeka. Washu voltou o rosto para as duas com ódio, as garotas olhavam-na da mesma maneira. Ondas elétricas rodeavam os olhos das revoltosas.  
  
...  
  
Agora já chega. – disse uma voz séria e penetrante. No mesmo momento, as três brigonas pareceram sair de seu transe de ódio e congelaram, talvez em medo, talvez em respeito.  
  
Não precisa tanto, não é mesmo? – disse uma outra voz, um pouco menos séria, mas ainda assim penetrante. As quatro que "conversavam amigavelmente" voltaram-se para o local de onde vinham as vozes, Ryoko e Aeka não puderam deixar de prender a respiração.  
  
Não é momento para discussões, temos muito o que fazer. – disse a mulher com a voz mais séria, dirigindo-se a sua companheira. Ryoko e Aeka deixaram o queixo cair. Aquela mulher, de longos cabelos roxos e a outra com uma longa trança azul pareciam muito mais espantosas ao vivo. O primeiro encontro que tiveram através de uma ligação entre o passado e o futuro deixava muito a desejar visto o quão surpreendente parecia ver a si mesma e tão diferente ao mesmo tempo...  
  
Mas... Mas... – tanto Ryoko quanto Aeka perderam a fala. A mulher de longos cabelos azuis parecia que iria responder a sua companheira, mas ao perceber que as outras as olhavam desviou o olhar para elas, sorrindo marota, acompanhada de sua amiga, ainda com o rosto severo. Sasami resolveu fazer as "re"-apresentações.  
  
Bom, acho que vocês já se conhecem: Aeka-chan, Ryoko-chan, estas são Lady Ryoko e Lady Aeka. – mesmo com a reverência das duas mulheres, tanto Aeka quanto Ryoko ainda estavam abobadas e mal conseguiram responder ao cumprimento.  
  
Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre aquelas moças. Washu, ainda nervosa e agora impaciente, disse que iria ver como estava o seu precioso maquinário. Sasami, vendo que as outras precisavam ter uma conversa, resolveu se retirar. Ficaram apenas as quatro jovens, das quais a existência mudaria drasticamente a partir daquele momento.  
  
# # #  
  
Espero que tenham acordado bem. – disse uma sorridente Lady Ryoko para suas "convidadas", ao contrário de Lady Aeka, que não sorrira um segundo se quer. Ryoko e Aeka simplesmente acenaram que sim, rigidamente, mal podendo acreditar no que viam a sua frente.  
  
Ao contrário da visão que tiveram através da conexão que Aiko fizera entre o passado e o presente, dessa vez, as duas mulheres pareciam muito menos "consistentes". Não era à toa que Sasami referira-se às duas como "almas", pois era exatamente isso que eram.  
  
Suas vestes, seus rostos e seu físico eram idênticos ao que viram no passado, mas sua coloração era quase transparente, podendo-se ver através delas.  
  
Espero que já estejam satisfeitas em analisar-nos. – disse Aeka seriamente. As duas moças se assustaram e Lady Ryoko deu uma risada gostosa, sem se importar com o olhar atravessado que sua amiga lhe lançou. Já a Ryoko do passado emburrou e resolveu responder.  
  
Puxa, você parecia muito mais simpática no holograma que vimos no passado. – disse olhando a semi-deusa de canto de olhos. Lady Aeka apenas olhou para ela, sem resolver revidar. Lady Ryoko ainda ria e resolveu responder pela outra.  
  
Aeka mudou muito, aquela que você conhece no passado não é exatamente a do futuro.  
  
Em compensação, você continua a mesma garota infantil. Você parecia muito mais séria no holograma que vimos no passado. – Aeka falou meio irônica, repetindo quase as mesmas palavras que Ryoko falara há instantes.  
  
Um pouco mais de respeito, Aeka. Lady Ryoko está certa, eu mudei e ela também, assim como o futuro mudou. Não zombe de nós. – Aeka ficou sem graça com a reprimenda que levou de si mesma e Lady Ryoko sorriu-lhe, aproximando- se discretamente das duas jovens do passado, para cochichar para Aeka.  
  
Não fique nervosa, menina. Essa aí está de TPM. – disse brincalhona como sempre, mas parecendo querer tranqüilizar a jovem princesa Jurai, o que não seria nada comum no passado.  
  
Eu ouvi isso, Ryoko. E não tenho mais corpo para sentir este tipo de coisa. – disse Lady Aeka no mesmo tom de antes. Fazendo uma gota surgir no rosto de Lady Ryoko.  
  
# # #  
  
Durante algumas horas Aeka e Ryoko puderam esquecer o que estava preste a ocorrer com elas. Depois que Lady Ryoko e Lady Aeka explicaram mais ou menos o que ocorreria entre elas, as duas se retiraram para se juntar a Washu e preparar o maquinário necessário para realizar a fusão. Um preparo que durou a tarde inteira. Quando se viram sós, Sasami levou-as para outros lugares da base, tentando entreter as jovens, o que era muito difícil fazer, quando tudo o que se tem a falar era sobre a desgraça que vinha lhes ocorrendo.  
  
Lord Mikamo não tivera nenhum escrúpulo desde o princípio, quando conseguiu matar Tenchi. Logo após ele, foi a família Jurai, cuja foi morta cruel e violentamente, como se dessa maneira o inimigo pudesse dar evasão a sua ira incontida. Porém, parecia que não era suficiente para aquele homem e ele voltou para Terra, com o propósito de destruir os últimos sobreviventes da família Jurai.  
  
Contudo, Washu e Tsunami não permitiram que isso ocorresse, esconderam as duas, tentando buscar uma maneira de destruir aquele maligno ser que, um dia, fora marido da primeira e pai de seu filho (esta parte da história chocou tanto Aeka quanto Ryoko, que finalmente podiam entender o total motivo da vingança de Mikamo sob a família Jurai). Mas a fuga das princesas Jurai teve seu alto preço e Mikamo escravizou a Terra, achando que este seria um bom lugar para fixar seu Império de Terror:  
  
Um lugar cercado de planetas desabitados, que ele fez de bases para seus exércitos; com um ambiente um tanto quanto favorável e com um povinho tão fraco que seriam perfeitos para fazer o trabalho pesado que seu poderoso império exigia sem poderem oferecer resistência alguma.  
  
E por fim, aquele era o planeta onde suas rivais (e sua maldita ex-esposa) estavam. Seria deveras divertido, na opinião do Lord, ver a reação destas para com o planeta em que aquele rapaz que elas tanto gostavam nasceu, viveu e morreu.  
  
O ódio de Aeka e Ryoko por Mikamo só crescia a cada revelação que ouviam. Finalmente podiam entender por quê Lady Aeka se tornara tão séria, realmente não era nada bom saber o que aquele monstro fizera. A morte da família de Aeka, a morte de Kyone e Myoshi de forma vil naquela batalha que o Novo Lord da Terra travou com a polícia galáctica e principalmente, um ponto que atingia tanto à pirata espacial quanto à princesa Jurai: A morte do querido terráqueo, a morte de seu amado Tenchi, fora a principal razão pelo qual as duas não tinham dúvida nenhuma de sua vontade quase mórbida de destruir aquele reinado de terror e aquele que o fez.  
  
Aeka, Ryoko, chegou a hora. – disse Lady Washu ao entrar subitamente no aposento em que se encontravam as duas garotas do passado e a mais nova das princesas Jurai.  
  
As duas jovens acenaram afirmativamente, já levantando e seguindo a cientista, sabendo qual seria seu destino a partir daquele momento. À Sasami, apenas restou desejar boa sorte para as duas e que tudo terminasse bem no fim.  
  
# # #  
  
(Continua)  
  
06/06/04  
  
Mary Marcato  
  
# # #  
  
(#) Só para fazer alusão ao fato de que tanto Aeka, quanto Ryoko e outras integrantes do grupo Tenchi Muyo, têm mais de centenas de anos. Se não me engano, por volta de 20.000, mas como não tenho certeza absoluta da quantidade de anos, resolvi dizer que "muitos anos se passaram".  
  
# # #  
  
Comentários da autora: Finalmente!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meu Deus.... Quanto tempo desde a última postagem o.o Gomen nasai, minna-san -- Eu não fiz por querer.... Mas a história não ia pra frente de jeito nenhum e como eu tinha outros projetos que saíam mais facilmente eu fui deixando este para trás. Agora vai ser a parte mais difícil de todas e como eu sou uma pré- vestibulanda, não me matem por não poder postar logo o próximo capítulo. Só prometo que não vai demorar mais de dois meses dessa vez Obrigada a todos os comentários que ainda recebo desta fic, eu adoro eles, são os grandes responsáveis pela continuação :) Ja ne!  
  
Agradecimentos: Hm, dessa vez, meu agradecimento especial é para a Rina, que foi quem me cobrou a continuação E obrigada a todos que continuam a comentar! 


	10. O Futuro Parte2

Um longo tempo se passou desde o último capítulo, e eu me envergonho em dizer que não cumpri a promessa de não demorar com este aqui mais do que dois meses. No entanto, este capítulo já foi escrito há mais de um mês, simplesmente não o publiquei porque ainda não o havia revisado. Tive vários compromissos que não irei citar agora, não sei se servem para me justificar, mas pelo menos eu espero que vocês perdoem essa garota cheia de defeitos também :) Eu sinto muito se estou demorando em postar, mas minha vida mudou muito nestes últimos meses (e como...). Espero que gostem!

* * *

Capítulo10: O Futuro (Parte 2)

* * *

Andava pelo imenso palácio com passos calmos e contidos, não tinha pressa, tudo estava sob seu controle, logo, não havia por quê ter alguma rapidez no que pretendia fazer. 

Quase duas décadas haviam se passado desde que ele conseguiu sair de sua prisão e em seguida, destruir seus inimigos. No entanto, alguns deles escaparam, sua vingança, conseqüentemente, não havia terminado. Deu um leve sorriso com tal lembrança, era tão divertido perseguir aqueles seres insignficantes, era um dos prazeres que mantinha na sua jubilosa vida, chegava a sentir uma certa... hm... "pena", em ter que matá-los, pois não haveria mais diversão.

Mas o poderoso senhor logo esquecia estes pensamentos bobos e sem nexo. Sua vingança era mais do que interessante para ele, mais do que prazerosa, era um _dever_ que ele havia se imposto cumprir. Com este pensamento fez uma leve careta. A morte do seu filho, seu herdeiro e futuro senhor de tudo o que o pai e o avô tinham construído, fora-lhe tirado por aqueles hediondos e malditos juraianos. Agora eles iriam pagar, por cada dia de sofrimento que ele teve naquela prisão, por cada dor, por cada momento de desespero. Jamais os perdoaria por tamanha ousadia.

Havia alguns jurais vivos ainda, lembrava com desgosto, e ainda aquelas duas princesas que ele não conseguiu matar... ainda... Porém, isso não seria para sempre, de maneira nenhuma. Na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, iria destruí-las.

O lorde caminhou até seus aposentos mais amplos e luxuosos para um momento de descanso. Estava muito, muito feliz, tinha que admitir. Não conseguira pegar as princesas jurais, mas conseguira algo tão grandioso quanto.

Tokimi... Sim... Lady Tokimi... Por um acaso, ou obra do destino, enquanto procurava os rebeldes e as juraianas pelos universos paralelos, a encontrou. Ah, Lady Tokimi, tão poderosa e ao mesmo tempo tão arrogante. De nada lhe serviu tamanho orgulho e não foi por culpa dele que tudo acabou daquela maneira.

O poderoso senhor, este ser que tudo pode, ofereceu à Tokimi uma chance, ofereceu um cargo para ela, que ela fosse sua aliada. Mas a tola se negou, em sua prepotência... Se negou. E pagou caro. Uma lição que ela não vai esquecer... Bom, pelo menos sua alma no Além não irá se esquecer (concluiu com um sorriso sádico).

Era uma pena os poderes que ela detinha não serem passados para aquele que a vencia, seria de grande ajuda. Os poderes de uma deusa só são passados a pessoas merecedoras de tamanha graça, que normalmente nascem com este título. Escolhidas a dedo pelo Senhor de Todos. Caso contrário, o título é doado de uma deusa, quando sua Era chega ao fim, para aquela que ela julgar ser a merecedora do título.

A esse pensamento, ele riu. O lorde ao qual acompanhamos riu sarcasticamente. Que adiantava todo o poder que "Kami" ou as deusas possuíam, se, no final das contas, quem mandava, quem desfrutava, quem dizia o que era permitido ou não era ele... Unicamente ele... O Universo era seu, as Galáxias mais conhecidas estavam sob seu poder... Tudo dele...

Mas não era suficiente... Não, não era suficiente. Não era suficiente enquanto ele não as matasse: as duas juraianas, aquela infame pirata espacial e... O senhor fez uma pausa ao relembrar-se da última... Sim... A última, mas a primeira responsável por sua ira. Aquela mulher, extremamente inteligente, poderosa, linda, literalmente uma deusa, aquela que o conquistou (por mais que ele não admitisse), que lhe dera seu filho... E conseqüentemente seu sofrimento.

Ela iria sofrer. Ah, iria pagar por todas as vezes que tentou destruí-lo, matá-lo, prendê-lo. Foram mais de mil anos nesse jogo de pega-pega até ela finalmente conseguir prendê-lo. E ele a odiava, profundamente, odiava-a por tê-lo prendido, odiava-a por tê-lo condenado à solidão infinita, odiava-a por ter-lhe dado um filho, odiava-a... odiava-a por tê-lo feito amá-la... Aquele que nunca se permitira tamanha fraqueza... Ela conseguiu fazê-lo sentir esta... Conseguiu fazê-lo confuso... Indeciso nas suas maiores convicções.

Só que ele não permitiu... Não ele... Não o Lorde do Universo... Ele não permitiu que ela o dominasse e a jogou fora, como quem joga um saco de lixo. E por mais que ele a tivesse amado, existia algo nele maior do que qualquer sentimento que poderia sentir... Ambição. Sim... Ambição. Está tão doce, mas venenosa, tão prazerosa, mas cheia de dor, esta que dá e ao mesmo tira. Esta era seu principal defeito e virtude. Por ela... Por sua ambição... Ele convenceu seu filho a ajudá-lo... E seu herdeiro o fez, inconsciente do que fazia, mas fez... E morreu...

Mas não era culpa desse Senhor... Não, não... Este Lorde estava certo no que pretendia...

Foram eles... Os jurais... E foi ela... Washu.

- Com a sua licença, Lorde Mikamo. – Este senhor que tanto pensava e refletia, voltou-se para seu subalterno, esperando as notícias que o faziam ter tamanha ousadia de interromper seu descanço.

- O que queres? – Frio como se deve tratar um subordinado.

- Prendemos um dos rebeldes. – disse humildemente o servo.

- E o que isso me interessa? Mande torturá-lo, matá-lo, se quiserem. Qual a grande novidade disso para interromperes meu descanso? – falou com autoridade Mikamo.

- Perdão, senhor... Mas... Este rebelde... Ele... Ele... – falava com dificuldade, medo visível em seu rosto. – É um daqueles que o senhor tanto procura, é um da Liga Tenchi.

Os olhos do Senhor da Terra e do Universo brilharam assustadoramente diante de tal afirmação.

* * *

Tropas e mais tropas seguiam para o local indicado. Os poucos moradores, todos miseráveis, escondiam-se entre seus barrancos ou no lugar mais próximo que conseguiam. Seja quem fosse que tivesse de enfrentar toda aquela potência, com certeza não iria sobreviver.

Não eram tanques ou naves, como costumava ser nos anos antes dele chegar àquele mundo. Não... Eram homens de extremo poder das Trevas, guerreiros muito parecidos com os samurais das épocas feudais, mas com trajes e armas, milhares, bilhares de vezes mais potentes, mais fortes, resistentes e poderosas que as anteriores.

Eram mais de cem homens, talvez pouco, se poderia pensar. Mas aqueles homens, aqueles que marchavam com passos firmes e confiantes para uma só direção, foram treinados e "abençoados" com poderes dado por Ele. Sim... Ele... O Lorde das Trevas, dos Males, Senhor das Desgraças e Desespero, da Destruição e da Crueldade.

O Lorde deles, o Lorde que os tinha sob seus "cuidados".

Lorde Niwase Mikamo.

Nosso Lorde estava ao alto de uma nave pequena, porém tecnologicamente imbatível. Era o único que tinha seu meio de transporte, como deve ser a situação de um alto líder como ele. Em seu rosto trazia um sorriso sombrio e maldoso, triunfante e asqueroso.

Finalmente, depois de tantos anos de procura, tantos anos que teve de gastar para encontrar o maldito esconderijo delas, ele consegue. Um golpe de sorte, diga-se de passagem. Nunca antes haviam conseguido prender um dos rebeldes da Liga Tenchi, mas a hora delas serem achadas parecia ter chegado.

Adoraria ter torturado o rebelde por informações, mas nada disso foi preciso. Sendo ele quem era, não precisou de artifícios tão "rústicos" para conseguir saber o que queria. Fora simples, algo quase corriqueiro, pelo menos para ele, sendo algo impossível para a grande maioria dos seres vivos. Lorde Mikamo apenas precisou entrar na mente do pobre rapaz, simplesmente precisou atiçar os piores medos dele para conseguir tirar as informações que queria.

E agora, aqui estava ele, pronto para terminar sua vingança. Matara todos da família Jurai e apenas aquelas duas pirralhas haviam sobrevivido. Não por muito tempo.

Foi um tanto quanto estranho, porém nada que se deva levar em conta, descobrir o esconderijo delas. Mikamo gastara anos procurando em Universos Paralelos depois de procurar pelo Universo inteiro e no final das contas... Elas estavam o tempo todo na Terra.

Poderiam chamá-lo de tolo quem só soubesse dos fatos até este ponto, mas ele sabia que nunca iria estar "apto" a receber tal nome. Quem deveria, com certeza, ser parabenizada pela estratégia era ela, novamente, Washu. Conhecendo-a como conhecia, tinha certeza que fora ela quem planejara a "fuga constante" deles. Washu transportava-os para um Universo Paralelo quando achava necessário e algum tempo depois voltava a Terra, vezes sem fim, tentando fazer ele, Lorde Mikamo, de idiota.

Quase conseguira... Sim, quase conseguira... Não se manter em apenas um lugar fora inteligente dela, uma "base" para a Liga Tenchi que não possuía localização precisa fora esperta... Mas ela não era perfeita, ela errou, um erro tão simples e tão primário que até mesmo ele nunca imaginou que uma mente como Washu se permitiria cometer.

Ela e aquelas outras meninas deixaram um dos seus serem presos durante um ataque da sua Elite contra os Rebeldes dela. Elas não foram capazes de impedir a prisão de um dos seus. Algo inadmissível em uma guerra como a deles. E ela cometeu esse erro. A grande e poderosa, geniosa e imbatível Washu cometera um dos erros mais antigos e mais estúpidos que poderia. Deixou um dos seus ser pego e dessa maneira, permitiu que todos os seus agora sejam presos.

Mikamo sorriu ainda mais. Sua vingança demorou a se cumprir, mas seria doce agora... E como seria doce...

* * *

Tremores começaram a ressoar por todos os lados. Objetos caindo, máquinas entrando em curto circuito, o chão tremia como se ali estivesse ocorrendo um terremoto. Mas não era isso. Não... O que estava provocando aquilo era muito pior que um terremoto.

- Todos aos seus postos! Eles finalmente chegaram! – gritou autoritariamente uma mulher de longos cabelos rosa escuro e olhos verdes. A mulher vestia uma túnica, no entanto, mais aparentava uma vestimenta de guerra que uma roupa para cerimoniais. – Eu quero metade de vocês atacando pela frente, a outra metade se divida e ataque pelos lados!

Enquanto vários guerreiros com roupas especiais de guerra corriam de um lado para o outro, a mulher dirigiu-se para um aposento especial, onde encontrou mais três figuras ali.

- Sasami, está na hora. – a jovem mulher acenou positivamente e depois de dar um olhar significativo para as duas outras pessoas ali presentes se retirou do aposento junto a sua mentora.

- São muitos, Lady Washu? – a maior cientista do Universo não mais trajava ou aparentava seu ar científico, e sim um cheio de graça e elegância que apenas uma das Três Grandes possuem. Seu olhar era sério, mas um leve sorriso cínico era percebido nas sombras de seu rosto.

- Chame Tsunami, Sasami. Este será nossa última batalha. – Sasami sentiu um frio na espinha diante das palavras, porém compreendia o que tudo aquilo significava. Não era mais momento dela agir e sim daquela que salvara sua vida há muitos anos.

Uma luz forte e colorida se expandiu por alguns momentos até que uma figura aparecesse. Aparentemente era a mesma moça que ali estivera minutos antes, no entanto, os olhos dessa eram mais graves e sábios, cheios de conhecimentos de milhares de anos de experiência. Suas vestimentas eram parecidas com a daquela que a acompanhava e seu olhar era sereno, no entanto preocupado.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra até chegarem à entrada daquele forte. Já podia ser ouvido barulhos de tiros e lasers por todos os cantos, aquela seria uma batalha sangrenta, mas necessária. Significaria a liberdade ou a escravidão eterna.

As duas mulheres colocaram-se uma ao lado da outra, olhares altivos e firmes, ao atravessarem aquele portão encontrariam o destino que por tanto tempo ansiaram e ao mesmo tempo evitaram.

* * *

Corpos eram vistos espalhados por toda a dimensão. Sangue e armas eram constantes; os tiros, devastadores; os gritos, angustiantes. A guerra a pouco começava, entretanto já trazia grande número de mortos. Apesar de seus guerreiros serem minoria contra aqueles rebeldes, eram milhares de vezes mais bem preparados e a luta estava um tanto quanto equilibrada.

Todavia, aqueles meros mortais não lhe traziam preocupação ou o incomodavam, seus olhos se mantinham fixos na entrada do local, esperando para finalmente encontrar seus verdadeiros inimigos. Esperara longos anos por aquele momento e finalmente poderia desfrutar de sua vingança.

Para seu deleite, sua espera não foi longa. Em um súbito movimento, as portas de ferro e chumbo começaram a se abrir lentamente, onde duas figuras minúsculas, porém não despercebidas, saíam a passos confiantes por ela. Assim que o fizeram, todos os presentes pararam de guerrear, olhos fixos nas novas presenças, sabendo que a partir dali aquela luta tomaria outro rumo.

- Finalmente. – Falou em tom frio e baixo, cheio de morte e ódio o homem de tez pálida e olhos da mesma cor. Se ainda possuía coração, este só clamava uma coisa... Morte.

* * *

As duas saíram calmamente do local em que se encontravam, cheiro de sangue era forte, porém parecia não afetá-las. Apenas um alvo, apenas um ser era focalizado pelos olhos das duas figuras divinas.

Aquele que trouxera destruição finalmente receberia o que merecia, sim... Ela faria questão que receberia...

- Parece que nos encontrou, _Lorde_. – falou sarcasticamente a última palavra a mulher de olhos verdes. O homem sorriu de lado ao vê-la.

- Há muito não a vejo, querida. Estava com saudades. – falou no mesmo tom. A mulher contraiu as faces em raiva.

- Você sabe que não saíra impune, Mikamo! Eu irei te matar com minhas próprias mãos! – gritou enfurecida, fazendo o homem rir com gosto.

- Washu, Washu, Washu... Sempre tão impulsive quando me vê. Até me sinto lisonjeado. – A mulher fez menção de responder, mas a outra ao seu lado resolveu interromper a discussão aparentemente sem fim.

- Você causou mal demais Niwase Mikamo. Deve pagar por seus crimes, como manda a Lei Galáctica. – o senhor desviou seu olhar para a outra figura. Seus olhos, antes cheios de uma diversão sardônica, tornaram-se frios novamente.

- Lady Tsunami... Não a via há muitos anos, não? Como é a sensação de perder todos aqueles por quem você zela, hein? – Falou com veneno na voz, fazendo a mulher vacilar por um segundo. Segundo as tradições de milhões e milhões de anos, cabia à Árvore Mãe da Família Jurai zelar por eles, algo que ela não pôde cumprir quando o novo Lorde do Universo surgiu.

- Você trouxe dor e sofrimento, agora irá pagar por isso, Niwase. – disse ela sem sentimentos na voz.

Tsunami tomou uma posição de batalha invocando sua espada de luz e Washu fez o mesmo, pronta para sua batalha final. Se Tokimi estivesse do lado delas, talvez tivessem uma chance de vencer, mas ela sumira depois do incidente de anos atrás e agora cabia às outras duas deusas resolver todo aquele impasse. Pelo menos até que Ele estivesse fraco o suficiente para...

- Pensa que podem me vencer? – e ao falar, o senhor riu com gosto, descendo graciosamente de sua nave, ficando a pouco mais de dez metros de distância das duas mulheres.

Os três se encararam pelo o que pareceu horas, até que Washu, não mais contendo sua cólera, avançou contra seu oponente.

Todos ali presentes ficaram parados, sem coragem de se mover diante da batalha de Titãs a sua frente. Nem os rebeldes, nem a Guarda de Mikamo ousava se mover, medo estampado em seus rostos diante do poder daqueles extraterrestres que vieram para dominar ou defender àquela que era por direito dos terráqueos há tantos anos.

Mikamo mantinha seu sorriso irônico diante das investidas de Washu, sem mover um dedo para atacá-la. Se não fosse a situação, ela seria uma ótima prostituta para passar o tempo. Mas ela assinara seu destino e pagaria por ele, e com esse pensamento, assim que a mulher tentou golpeá-lo no ombro, ele virou de lado e esbofeteou-a, jogando-a alguns metros de distância.

Tsunami, que antes apenas assistia a luta, partiu ao socorro de sua companheira. Enquanto esta se levantava, o Lorde da Terra apenas permaneceu parado em seu estado de comtemplação, um brilho divertido em seus olhos diante do sofrimento alheio.

- Isso é tudo que pode me oferecer, Washu? Juro que esperava mais da Deusa da Sabedoria. – Washu grunhiu entre dentes enquanto levantava calmamente com a ajuda de Tsunami. Sua vontade era de esmigalhar aquele corpo a sua frente, no entanto, sabia que não tinha poder suficiente. Havia apenas uma maneira, que as duas ali presentes sabiam qual era. Olharam-se significativamente durante um segundo antes de acenarem mutuamente em afirmação e prepararem-se para atacar novamente.

- Seu império chegou ao fim hoje, Mikamo. Juro por minha vida que você morrerá hoje. – disse Washu ameaçadoramente, antes de partir para o ataque, juntamente da outra deusa ao seu lado.

* * *

O sorriso de Mikamo não sumia de seu rosto. Certamente estava sendo bastante divertida aquela luta. Não podia negar que Washu era forte, e como era. Mas não era páreo para ele. No entanto, junto das outras deusas, ela podia ser uma força mortal, e mesmo sem a presença da Deusa do Poder, as outras duas ainda podiam ser um desafio considerável. 

A luta se estendia por minutos sem fim, os dois lados levemente ofegantes, as duas mulheres um pouco mais que o outro. Washu tinha seu abdômen ligeiramente ferido, devido ao golpe que receber quando Mikamo invocara sua espada e Tsunami tinha seu braço esquerdo com um corte um pouco profundo.

Em compensação, tudo o que se via na figura do Senhor Galáctico eram algumas poucas escoriações. Um filete de sangue descendo levemente por seu lábio era tudo o que alterava a face austera e poderosa daquele que conquistara todo o Universo.

Sem que Mikamo ou Washu se decem conta, Tsunami partiu para o ataque, com velocidade renovada, pegando seu oponente desprevenido. E em um lance de sorte, ou de força súbita, Tsunami conseguiu transpassar sua espada na lateral do abdômen daquele que era chamado A Reencarnação do Mal.

Tsunami pulou para trás, ligeiramente surpresa com o golpe que conseguira dar. Não esperava conseguir tamanha façanha, mas veio a calhar. Entretanto, a mulher não pôde comemorar seu momento de vitória, pois o rosto antes neutro, ou às vezes divertido do senhor, contorceu-se em raiva, enquanto labaredas de energia começaram a rodear a figura masculina, entre cinza e vermelho, mostrando todo seu ódio e desprezo por aqueles em sua presença.

E nada pôde fazer Washu ou Tsunami quando o rápido golpe do Lorde do Universo veio de encontro ao corpo esbelto da jovem deusa. Era o fim para a Deusa da Bondade... Esta concluía com ligeiro pesar...

s................................s

- Mas o que...! – Mikamo parou subitamente em seu percurso, ou melhor, algo o fez parar seu ataque. Assim que podia pressentir o cheiro do sangue divino da deusa escorrendo por sua espada, cilindros escuros apareceram subitamente, barrando sua passagem com ondas elétricas descomunais, energia que poucas vezes antes ele havia presenciado.

O homem voltou-se para a porta do Forte, sentindo duas presenças se aproximarem e seus olhos estreitaram-se com a visão.

- Não ouse tocar em Lady Tsunami. – Uma voz feminina, porém cheia de gravidade falou lentamente. E Mikamo apenas manteve seu olhar naquelas que há muitos anos não via, ou melhor, há muitos anos não as sentia tão... vivamente.

Aquela princesinha que defendeu o terráqueo e aquela pirata espacial que tentara golpeá-lo há anos, não mais haviam sido vistas por seus olhos como da primeira vez. Não mais tinham energia viva fluindo por seus corpos e não mais tinham corpo ou matéria, apenas espírito e energia metafísica. Fora assim que ele as confrontara durante quase duas décadas depois que matara aquele terráqueo descendente juraiano. E fora assim que ele imaginara encontrá-las novamente.

Grave engano...

Na sua frente, agora resplendia duas poderosas auras, cheias de energia e vida, cheias de poder e habilidade. Duas figuras quase celestiais como aquelas que eram chamadas deusas. E seus olhos se arregalavam com a constatação que se formava em sua frente.

Não mais existia Aeka e Ryoko. Agora, na sua presença, encontravam-se Lady Aeka, austera e elegante e Lady Ryoko, poderosa e habilidosa.

O rumo da luta talvez mudasse agora...

* * *

Mikamo ficou um momento parado, observando as duas novas pessoas que se encontravam naquela batalha. Por alguns segundos, que mais pareceram minutos, nem os Guardas Galácticos de Mikamo nem o Grupo Revolucionário do Forte Tenchi ousava se pronunciar, meramente respiravam.

Era quase palpável a tensão no ar, seja qual fosse o resultado da luta seguinte, todos sabiam que seria devastador.

Os segundos mudos foram subitamente cortados pela gargalhada grave e descarada de Mikamo, que, contra os princípios da pouca lógica que ainda restava naquele planeta, não alterou as faces sérias e concentradas das quatro mulheres que se colocavam em frente do Líder Maléfico.

Mikamo não pareceu se abalar com o constatado.

- Era essa sua última cartada, Washu? Realmente chegou a acreditar que fusionando os espíritos das duas do passado com as do futuro iria poder me vencer? – dessa vez o ouvido fez a face de Washu se surpreender levemente. Como ele poderia saber?! Mikamo pareceu ler os pensamentos da deusa – Achou mesmo que eu não perceberia, sua tola?! Não importa quantos séculos se passem, você continua uma pequena ingênua quanto se trata de mim! – Washu mudou sua face para uma bastante irritada.

- Ora, seu maldito! Como ousa?! Como...?! – Mas Mikamo a interrompeu.

- Como percebi?! Oras... – riu levemente – Você não achou que eu não conhecesse os métodos de união de corpos, achou? Não achou que eu não soubesse que só havia uma maneira de dar matéria a dois seres como essas duas, achou? – sorria cada vez mais diante da face contraída da ex-mulher – Pensa que não percebi a alteração no tempo e espaço que ocorreu quanto você enviou alguém para o passado e trouxe as outras duas para cá, não é? – a situação para ele era cômica. No entanto, Washu não compartilhava da mesma idéia.

O Lorde do Universo calou-se por um momento, ainda se "recuperando" de sua crisde de riso. Em seguida, fechou a expressão – Ainda só não descobri quem você poderia mandar para o passado que tivesse energia suficiente para se igualar com a soma das energias de, tenho que admitir, duas mulheres tão poderosas. – Washu sorriu de lado com as palavras.

- O poderoso Niwase Mikamo não pôde constatar o que é tão óbvio?! – Mikamo fechou mais sua expressão diante do escárnio.

- Não me venha com essa, mulher! Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que poucos têm tamanho poder. Talvez ninguém atualmente além de _mim_ e das _deusas_ – falou a última palavra esnobemente. – E como vejo que tanto você quanto Tsunami ainda estão aqui, fico imaginando quem poderia ser... – Washu resolveu blefar, ganhar um pouco de tempo. A fusão pela qual Aeka e Ryoko passaram fora um sucesso, mas os corpos não se acostumam fácil e rapidamente com a nova carga de energia.

- Quem sabe não foi Tokimi, uh? – falou ela em tom de escárnio mais uma vez. Contudo, o resultado não foi o esperado por ela. Mikamo sorriu larga e maleficamente.

- Washu, Washu... – disse ele em falso tom de quem repreende uma criança que fez uma pequena arte – É um tanto quanto feio da parte de uma deusa contar mentiras, não concorda? – Washu estreitou os olhos e falou perigosa e lentamente.

- O que quer dizer, desgraçado? – o homem sorriu com crueldade.

- Bom... Eu tenho sérias dúvidas que uma _morta_... Possa ter feito tal "viagem"...

Os olhos de todas se arregalaram.

* * *

Novo silêncio estabeleceu-se entre os presentes. O Líder Galáctico sorria maldosamente, enquanto as quatro moças tinham as faces surpresas, Tsunami com lágrimas nos olhos. – Como pôde...? – e foi ela a primeira a falar, ainda que sua voz fosse quase um sussurro quebrado.

Mikamo voltou seus olhos cheios de diversão de Washu para a outra deusa, e seus olhos novamente ficaram frios.

- Eu ofereci uma escolha para ela. – disse mais por constatação do que para se defender – Mas a _divindade_ – falou esnobemente – Escolheu a morte certa a se tornar uma das minhas subordinadas. – um breve silêncio se estabeleceu, antes de ser quebrado pela voz um tanto quanto grave de Washu.

- Tokimi nunca se submeteria a ninguém... – falou quase em um sussurro, olhando para baixo, como se falasse para si mesma – O Lorde Galáctico voltou a olhá-la com renovado sorriso de superioridade e diversão.

- Era uma tola arrogante. Bastante teimosa, diga-se de passagem. – Fez uma leve pausa, seus olhos brilharam por um segundo, tentando esconder o desejo sexual toda vez que mirava a deusa da Sabedoria – Lembrou-me muito você... Querida Washu. – A mulher voltou repentinamente seu olhar para o homem a sua frente, olhos que refletiam puro ódio e desejo... de vingança.

- Você irá pagar por seus crimes, Mikamo... – falou ela em tom de ameaça – Irei garantir que cada vida perdida devido a sua ambição seja vingada... – Terminou quase em um sussurro. Mikamo sorriu irônico ao ver a face de sua ex-mulher. Parecia que seu ódio por ele a fazia mais estonteante, mais soberana... Cada parte do corpo feminino que tremia furioso era digno do título de deusa da Sabedoria e Conhecimento, a Elegida por Deus.

O maléfico finalizou sua contemplação e fechou seu sorriso, olhos frios e concentrados.

- Agora basta de conversas... É hora de finalizar minha tão esperada vingança. – disse, tomando posição de luta, enquanto apertava em suas mãos sua espada de pura energia, cuja luz vacilava entre cinza e branco como gelo. Faíscas saíam da arma por todos os lados, queimando o chão, mas não parecendo afetar ao seu mestre.

Aeka e Ryoko, que ainda se mantinham a certa distância e não haviam falado nada durante a discussão, caminharam até Tsunami, que se encontrava um pouco atrás de Washu. As duas, que encaravam Mikamo todo o tempo, olharam com os cantos dos olhos para a deusa da Bondade, que fez o mesmo. Acenaram as três positivamente, enquanto ativavam suas próprias espadas de luz.

Sentindo a energia atrás de si, já que ainda encarava Mikamo, Washu liberou sua espada de luz, mais uma vez, resplandecente em um vermelho rosado, porém escuro. Sua arma de vez em quando soltava suas próprias faíscas, prova da energia que nela crescia, talvez devido à raiva visível na deusa da Sabedoria.

- Vou presenciar sua morte, Mikamo... – disse ela com calma – Assim como vi a do meu filho. – Antes que o homem pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, a mulher envolta a aura rosa e vermelha de fúria partiu de encontro a ele, pronta e determinada a ver o sangue daquele que uma vez amou escorrer por suas mãos... Mãos que seguraram o corpo sem vida de um filho morto pela ganância do pai...

* * *

Mikamo observou levemente surpreso como Washu vinha velozmente em sua direção, tão veloz como nunca o fizera. Porém, conseguiu bloquear o, surpreendentemente, poderoso golpe de Washu. A face do homem estava concentrada e dura, como a de um animal que encontra um inimigo mortal e parte para o embate inevitável.

Washu, por sua vez, resplandecia em ódio. Cada fibra do seu corpo gritava pelo sangue da vingança. Sua mente, contudo, não estava descontrolada, como era de se esperar de alguém com tamanha raiva. Não... Seu corpo podia estar queimando de fúria, mas sua mente estava clara e gélida como morte. A deusa da Sabedoria esperara por muito tempo tal momento, meditara por horas na espera de tal momento e se manteria de pé até o último momento... Até o momento da _morte_ chegar.

Aeka, Ryoko e Tsunami estabeleceram-se em pontos estratégicos em volta dos dois que batalhavam, à espera da hora em que entrariam em ação. Esperavam pacientemente, sabendo do perigo da situação. Mikamo era infinitamente poderoso, sabiam disso, poucas eram as chances de vitória, mesmo que as três Grandes deusas lutassem juntas, o que nunca viria a se concretizar.

A esperança delas era enfraquecê-lo... De pouco em pouco, mas enfraquecê-lo. Até o momento em que Aeka e Ryoko pudessem liberar todo o poder adquirido na fusão.

Um campo de encergia parecia ter sido criado em volta dos cinco, pois nem a Guarda, nem os Revolucionários conseguiam se aproximar, tamanha a energia descarregada nos encontros de espadas. Era como uma ordem silenciosa de seus respectivos líderes, não se aproximar, nem guerrear entre si. Seja qual fosse o resultado do embate, seria o resultado de tudo e todos.

Após um encontro de armas, em que mediram forças por vários segundos, os dois guerreiros saltaram para trás, colocando distância de metros entre si. Aproveitando a situação, Washu invocou uma das suas grandes bolas energéticas e não deu tempo para que Mikamo se desviasse.

Pego de surpresa, o guerreiro posicionou-se da melhor maneira possível para amparar o golpe, segurando a esfera de energia por vários segundos, com ambos antebraços, até que finalmente conseguiu jogar longe o poder acumulado. A esfera caiu a vários metros de distância, provocando uma explosão de enormes proporções.

Ao fim do golpe, Washu estava ofegante, mantendo-se de pé com certa dificuldade. Seu inimigo, por outro lado, ainda estava de pé, praticamente intacto, se não fosse a roupa levemente amassada e rasgada.

O homem mantinha os olhos em sua oponente, até que pareceu notar algo; seus olhos se alterando levemente. Olhou para seu braço esquerdo e, súbita e espantosamente, rasgou a manga de sua riquíssima túnica. Em seu braço nu desciam dois ou três filetes leves e outros grossos de sangue. Sangue que umedecia seu braço até os dedos, pingando ao chão. Olhou, sorrindo de lado, para Washu.

- Você me acertou, querida! – disse em divertido tom, fazendo a cansada deusa fechar a expressão novamente – Estou tão orgulhoso... – concluiu no mesmo tom.

- Cala a boca, idiota! Não me venha com seus escárnios! Eu ainda pretendo matá-lo! – Falou aos berros e Mikamo fez uma falsa expressão de tristeza.

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos, meu amor... – falou com escárnio, divertindo-se com a raiva femimina. Contudo, logo fechou a expressão mais uma vez. – É hora de eu te devolver o favor que fez ao meu braço... Mas não se preocupe, não irei arrancá-lo... Ainda... – Concluiu partindo velozmente contra Washu, que arregalou os olhos, tentando se posicionar contra o ataque.

No entanto, a espada maligna nunca chegou a encostar na cientista, pois encontrara uma "barreira" na frente desta.

* * *

O Lorde fitou a mulher que impedia seu golpe com olhos cerrados. Ela fazia grande esforço para não sucumbir, mas ele sabia que não deveria subestimar a deusa e guardiã do Planeta Jurai.

- Tsunami... – falou entre dentes, mais frio que com raiva. A mulher, de face sempre tão terna e serena, esta séria e austera, por mais que lhe custasse amparar o golpe.

- Não dessa vez, Niwase... Não irá matar ninguém em minha presença... Não dessa vez. – Os dois ainda pressionavam suas armas, o homem com certa vantagem.

Era de conhecimento dele que a deusa da Bondade não era veloz ou tinha tanta força física como as outras duas deusas. Para quem pouco sabia, ela não passaria por mais uma aristocrata delicada e frágil. Contudo, ele sabia que não era bem assim. Tsunami era a árvore mãe de Jurai, a que deu origem a todas as outras. Tsunami era a mais poderosa nave Jurai, a única a conseguir projetar as 12 Asas do Falcão da Luz. Sim... 12 Asas. Se Yosho e Tenchi já eram poderosos ao usarem apenas três, imagine as doze?

Contudo, ele tinha bastante convicção de que a árvore, ou nave jurai, nunca mais iria usar seu poder máximo. Ela celara seu destino ao aceitar transferir toda sua essência para um corpo mortal, no intuito de salvá-lo. Tolo e honroso ato. Ela salvara uma vida e jogava fora toda força que possuíra um dia. A mais temida e poderosa das naves Jurai. Jamais ela teria condições de usar tamanho poder em um corpo daqueles, não sem antes destruí-lo por completo. E isso ele tinha plena consciência que a deusa da Bondade jamais faria.

Sim, ela jamais machucaria sua protegida, aquela que _ele_, Niwase Mikamo, queria matar. E era justamente por isso, por essa razão, que ele estava sendo cauteloso. Tsunami talvez não pudesse usar todo seu poder, mas faria de tudo para proteger a jovem princesa Jurai. E isso era suficiente para fazê-lo cauteloso. Suficiente, quando a determinação vem de uma das três Grandes deusas, representantes do Supremo no Universo.

Mikamo aumentou a carga de poder sobre a espada da deusa. Tsunami, de pouco em pouco, ia sucumbindo, até tocar um dos joelhos ao chão, as espadas de luz quase atingindo sua face.

* * *

Era a hora de finalmente matar uma daquelas mulheres que tanto jurou um dia fazer. Era ela a protetora de uma das juraianas, iria ser duas a menos e isso lhe agradava bastante. A mulher de cabelos azuis já não tinha forças para sustentar o golpe, era agora seu fim, ou pelo menos era isso o que ela imaginava até...

Em um estalo, Mikamo saltou para trás, não podendo finalizar seu golpe. Um raio de energia quase o acertara, com tamanha precisão que atravessara justamente o lugar em que ele estivera a meros segundos. Olhou para o lado e a viu... Com uma das mãos abertas e direcionadas para onde o ataque fora feito. Estreitou os olhos, era uma das outras duas. Daquelas que alguns anos não pareciam ser perigo algum para ele.

- Ryoko... – pronunciou, lembrando-se do nome da mulher de longas mechas azuis claras. – Vermes... – concluiu, pronto para mandar uma de suas rajadas energéticas na mulher.

Entretanto, novamente foi impedido, dessa vez por outra espada. Desviou-se a tempo de evitar um ferimento mortal, mas não o suficiente para não ser acertado. Um filete de sangue escorreu pela face masculina, do alto da sombrancelha direita, até o meio da maçã do rosto.

Passou dois dedos pelo ferimento e encarou-os maculados do líquido viscoso. Votlou-se com raiva para seu atacante a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Dessa vez ninguém irá te defender, Washu. – e levantou a espada lateralmente, pronto para decepar a cabeça da deusa, levemente corcunda devido ao esforço de ficar em pé. Gastara muito de sua energia em um golpe final, que falhou. E agora pagaria o preço, pois não tinha tempo nem condições físicas de desviar. Aguardou o golpe olhando o assassino nos olhos.

O Lorde do Universo encarou por uma última vez sua ex-mulher e não tardou em finalizar o golpe.

s................................s

- O quê?! – Mikamo encarou sua espada que parara na metade do percurso e finalmente percebeu os cilindros na frente desta, aqueles mesmos cilindros que o atrapalhara no começo daquela batalha. Olhou Aeka com ódio, esta tinha um de seus braços apontados para ele. Aquelas interrupções já estavam começando a irritá-lo.

Mikamo iria matar aquelas duas novas ameaças por estarem atrapalhando-o, isso era inaceitável para o Senhor de Todos e Tudo. E quando tirava uma de suas mãos da espada para finalmente apontar para Aeka e Ryoko... Percebeu o erro.

A toda sua volta, formavam-se mais e mais cilindros, não deixando espaço algum para fuga. Parou de apontar sua espada para Washu de modo que pudesse usá-la para cortar a barreira recém formada. No entanto, era tarde demais, Aeka levantou a outra mão e num gesto energético de ambos braços os cilindros entraram em ação, causando um efeito muito maior do que um dia poderia Aeka imaginar.

Todo o ser de Mikamo era consumido em energia e, se não fosse a velocidade de Ryoko em tirar Washu e Tsunami de perto, as duas também seriam consumidas pela enorme explosão que se formava, como uma bomba de pura luz no seu poderoso ápice.

Ficaram em silêncio as quatro, esperando as luzes sumirem... E tudo aconteceu antes que elas pudessem perceber ou fazer sequer um gesto...

Por entre a bolha gigantesca saiu como um raio o vulto maligno de Mikamo, envolto de uma energia cinzenta de puro ódio. E na sua saída ele não esperou milésimos para partir ao ataque, rasgando o abdômen de Aeka com sua espada.

A princesa mal teve tempo de invocar sua proteção, o ataque fora poderoso e veloz demais, quebrando seu cilindros e acertando-a com força descomunal. Aeka colocou a mão em sua barriga, enquanto dava dois ou três passos para trás, caindo de joelhos.

- Depois de você, apenas faltará sua irmã. E finalmente poderei concluir minha vingança. – falou entre pausas que sua falta de fôlego o obrigava. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ele possuía algumas escoriações mais profundas... – Você conseguiu destruir meu campo de força e me acertou... Meus parabéns... Pena que você não irá aproveitar a pequena vitória por muito mais tempo.

Mal as palavras foram ditas e Mikamo partiu para transpassar sua espada na moça ao chão. Contudo, novamente foi barrado, dessa vez pela espada vermelha de Ryoko, e passaram a medir seus poderes.

- Malditas intrometidas. – disse o Lorde entre dentes, forçando sua espada contra a de Ryoko, constatando que a força de resistência dela era maio que a de Tsunami. – Já estou me cansando disso.

E com isso começou a atacar a ex-pirata espacial, que fazia o possível para afastá-lo de Aeka, ainda caída. Enquanto fazia isso, Tsunami aproximou-se cautelosamente da princesa Jurai, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Graças aos céus Ryoko interferiu. – falou em um sussurro Tsunami, enquanto levantava um pouco o tórax da princesa, analisando seu ferimento. – Ele não pensaria duas vezes em te matar. – concluiu colocando uma de suas mãos no ferimento, resplandecendo uma luz branca e azulada no local.

Enquanto tentava curar a garota, os choques de espada ocorriam a todo momento entre Ryoko e Mikamo, além de bolas de energia de ambos os lados. Tsunami desviou seus olhos do ferimento da princesa Jurai por um segundo, assim podendo observar a batalha ferrenha próxim a certa distância. Quando voltou-se para Aeka, sua mão parara de brilhar.

- Não pude curar totalmente, Aeka. Sinto muito. O poder maligno de Niwase é muito superior ao meu. Agora só com o tempo para cicatrizar.

Aeka não dissera nenhuma palavra durante tais momentos. Seus olhos fixavam-se na batalha entre Mikamo e Ryoko. Em alguns momentos direcionava-os para Washu, que se recuperava pouco a pouco, talvez esperando o momento certo para atacar. Mas faltava algo... Sim, seus amigos e sua família morrera, mas...

- Lady Tsunami, onde está Ry-oh-ki? – perguntou na sua voz ligeiramente séria, sem desviar ainda seus olhos da batalha, diga-se de passagem bastante equilibrada.

Mikamo era poderoso, mas era surpreendente o poder que tanto ela, Aeka, quanto Ryoko tinham adquirido após a fusão que fizeram horas atrás. Era como lhes fora dito antes, elas poderiam ter poderes equivalentes aos de deusas agora. A diferença era o título celestial que as verdadeiras possuíam.

Ryoko suportara o golpe de Mikamo sem grandes dificuldades, como ocorrera com Tsunami. Seus golpes também eram mais ágeis e seu poder bélico dezenas de vezes superiores daqueles que um dia poderia ser em situações normais. Ela estava lembrando muito mais Tokimi e isso dava certa vantagem em uma luta de espadas.

Por fim, nem ela nem Ryoko tinham liberado todo seu poder ainda, era perigoso enquanto elas não se acostumassem com o novo corpo e poder. Era tempo que precisavam e fora por isso que ela se lembrara da nave orgânica de Ryoko.

Quando Tsunami percebeu que a princesa finalmente saía de seu momento de reflexão e desviara seus olhos da luta para ela, finalmente falou.

- Assim que vocês chegaram do passado, Sasami a enviou em busca de Nagi, em caso de precisarmos de apoio para a última luta. Todavia, ela ainda não voltou. – Aeka se mostrou ligeiramente surpresa.

- Nagi está viva?! – sua voz era de incredulidade. Na sua cabeça, sendo Nagi uma mercenária, ela teria morrido tentando prender Mikamo pelo melhor preço.

- Ela chegou a se encontrar com Niwase, mas sendo quem é, logo percebeu que seria em vão lutar. Como escapou dele eu não consigo imaginar, mas ela tem os seus meios. A verdade é que depois do encontro dela com Niwase, nunca mais conseguimos entrar em contato com ela. Provavelmente está escondida ou tentando escapar dos guardas dele pelo espaço até que a situação melhore. – Aeka ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Talvez devêssemos ter esperado Ry-oh-ki chegar antes de enviar um dos rebeldes... – falou calmamente.

Não era preciso esforços para Tsunami entender o que Aeka dissera. Sim... Ela se referia exatamente ao plano que as quatro haviam armado. O rapaz preso pelos guardas de Mikamo algumas horas atrás, fora enviado propositalmente, com o intuito de "ajudar" Mikamo a encontrá-las. Ficaram um pouco vacilantes em tomar tal decisão, visto que o pobre rapaz podia ser torturado. Mas conheciam Mikamo, sabiam que ele não perderia tempo com isso sabendo que logo poderia encontrá-las.

Contudo, Aeka tinha a ligeira impressão que agiram precipitadamente. Talvez não tivessem agido no momento correto... – Eu e Ryoko também teríamos aumentado mais nossos poderes... – Tsunami ficou em silêncio, observando a luta, Ryoko começando a ter ligeira desvantagem, antes de olhar Aeka novamente.

- Eu sei disso, Aeka... Mas não demoraria muito para Niwase perceber a presença de vocês duas e ele poderia destruir a Terra para não correr riscos. Era melhor nós atacarmos de surpresa. – Parou mais uma vez, olhando para Ryoko e Mikamo que continuavam em seus golpes incessantes, Ryoko já um pouco ferida.

Subitamente, Mikamo lança uma grande esfera de energia contra a ex-pirata espacial, que faz o possível para se defender. Entretanto, é jogada com toda força contra uma das paredes do Forte que anteriormente era suposto como antiga construção abandonada.

Tsunami arregalou os olhos levemente e, em seguida, estreitou-os, parecendo chegar a alguma conclusão. Repentinamente, voltou-se para Aeka, que tinha os olhos fixos em Mikamo, seriamente.

- Escute, Aeka. Você e Ryoko devem... – Entretanto, não pôde concluir, pois uma gigantesca onda de energia foi jogada na parede ao lado delas, quase as acertando, caso não fosse a intervenção de Washu, que novamente voltava à luta. Tsunami olhou mais uma vez para Aeka, já se levantando, a face séria e grave, como poucas vezes o fora. – Não temos tempo para esperar Nagi ou qualquer outra intervenção que nos dê mais tempo. Você e Ryoko façam o que puderem para pará-lo, até que eu tenha terminado... – E sem mais nenhum comentário, partiu para o embate ao lado de Washu.

s................................s

Aeka ficou parada por instantes, tentando compreender os pensamentos da deusa. Arregalou os olhos em um átimo e da mesma maneira se levantou decidida, caminhando o mais rápido que seu corpo debilitado permitia até poder alcançar Ryoko, que tentava, com toda dificuldade, levantar-se dos escombros em que se encontrava.

A princesa Jurai segurou um dos braços da outra e a levantou em um só impulso, mesmo que Ryoko ainda continuasse levemente curvada devido à gravidade de suas feridas. No entanto, mesmo na sua situação bastante decadente, a ex-pirata olhou para a princesa, um dos olhos levemente fechado, devido à dor e sorriu de lado.

- Mais uma vez lutando juntas... – falou em tom de brincadeira, mesmo que sua voz estivesse levemente rouca depois dos ataques que recebera. Aeka não sorriu, mas seus olhos perderam um pouco da gravidade.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, Ryoko ainda amparada por Aeka. Finalmente a primeira desviou seus olhos para a batalha desigual que ocorria ali. Seu sorriso sumindo do rosto e uma expressão séria dando lugar à primeira.

- Ele é poderoso, Aeka... Muito poderoso... – disse as palavras como se fossem suficientes para nomear toda a seriedade da situação e de uma possível derrota delas.

Aeka observou a luta por um instante, desviando o olhar para Ryoko, que agora também a olhava com esxpectativa de que a juraiana soubesse a solução para esse grande desafio que lhe era imposto.

- Tsunami disse para fazermos o possível para mantê-lo paralisado, para que ela tenha tempo... – disse Aeka seriamente, olhando nos olhos levemente confusos de Ryoko.

- Tempo para quê? – perguntou Ryoko como se a idéia toda não fizesse sentido algum. Aeka olhou ainda mais fundo nos olhos da outra, antes de desviar seu olhar para a batalha novamente, mantendo-os fixos nessa, seu rosto mais grave do que nunca.

Ryoko observou o perfil da outra jovem, buscando uma resposta e desviou sua face para onde parecia ser que Aeka olhava. Encontrou Tsunami em sua visão e em um segundo tudo pareceu fazer sentido. Arregalou os olhos, em visível descrença.

- Nós não.. – começou Ryoko em um sussurro, mas sem poder ou conseguir concluiu sua frase.

- Vamos Ryoko, temos ordens de uma deusa para cumprir. – e sem dizer mais nada, Aeka se separou de Ryoko, que a olhava seriamente. Contudo, a princesa não pôde continuar seu caminho, pois Ryoko segurou-lhe o pulso firmemente. Aeka voltou-se para a ex-pirata, sua face neutra.

- E a pirralha? – perguntou em um tom tão sério, que jamais Aeka, em outra ocasião, poderia acreditar que saía de tal boca. A jovem princesa fechou os olhos por um segundo, dando um longo suspiro, antes de abri-los novamente para responder.

- Eu confio na deusa da Bondade... – disse ela soltando-se da mão de Ryoko, antes de concluir. – Você deveria fazer o mesmo...

Ryoko ficou quieta por instantes, vendo a jovem princesa sair de perto de si sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Por fim, olhou mais uma vez para Tsunami, como se tentasse ter certeza de sua conclusão e de que Aeka estava certa em suas palavras. Suspirou pesadamente, como a outra garota fizera instantes antes, e esforçou-se o máximo para poder se recuperar, tomando o caminho oposto da outra mulher que estivera a seu lado a momentos.

Como fora dito antes, seja qual fosse o resultado daquela batalha, seria devastador...

* * *

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

07/11/04

* * *

Comentários da autora: Bom, espero que tenham apreciado este capítulo e como ele ficou enorme, tive que dividí-lo mais uma vez. Logo, haverá "O futuro (Parte3)" onde eu finalizo o que acontecerá neste período do tempo nestaa fanfiction. Qualquer coisa é só me mandarem um review ou um e-mail para marymarcato (arroba hotmail ponto com). Até logo!

Agradecimentos: Obrigada a vocês que ainda lêem esta história. Mas agradeço mais ainda àqueles que vêem me dando forças e vontade para continuar.


	11. O Futuro Parte3

Olá!!! Eu voltei (finalmente) a escrever todas as minhas fics e pretendo logo terminar esta aqui também. Após este, há apenas mais dois capítulos e eu estou muito feliz com o número de comentários que já recebi (visto que Tenchi Muyo não é muito popular :P). Hoje faz dois anos que eu comecei a escrever fics, justamente com esta aqui. Logo pois, nada mais justo do que eu postar este capítulo neste dia que, pelo menos para mim, é muito significativo. Espero sinceramente que vocês ainda estejam gostando e não deixem de mandar e-mails como vem sempre acontecendo (que bom!!! :P). Divirtam-se!

* * *

Capítulo11: O Futuro (Parte3)

* * *

Mikamo começava a ficar irritado com aquela luta. Subestimando suas maiores expectativas, a resistência delas estava sendo maior que o esperado. Em um golpe cheio de raiva, ele jogou Tsunami longe, começando a medir forças com Washu novamente. 

- Por que você me traiu, Washu? Por que não se juntou a mim? – dizia ele enquanto tentava quebrar o bloqueio dela.

- Não vou repetir tudo que te falei no passado, Mikamo! Tua ganância não teve e não tem limite, mas vai ter um preço! – disse Washu com força e raiva, livrando-se do golpe de homem e cortando-o mais uma vez. Ficaram parados por instantes, bastante ofegantes, porém, a deusa estava em desvantagem visível.

- Com o seu poder de deusa poderíamos ter tudo o que quiséssemos. Mas você me traiu! – disse o Lorde maléfico com ódio.

- Você é quem me abandonou, desgraçado! – disse ela ofegante. – Só veio atrás de mim quando descobriu meu título!

- Eu era um nobre! – disse bravo, como se a frase explicasse tudo.

- Você destruiu a minha vida e de todo um Universo, Mikmamo... Se eu não tivesse a mandado para o passado, você iria matar sua própria... – Mas antes que ela própria pudesse se controlar e não falar a respeito de Aiko, uma grande explosão de energia calou-a primeiro.

A poucos metros de distância, Washu foi jogada para trás com a força da energia que atingia seu ex-marido. Arregalou os olhos diante da visão e olhou para os lados, procurando a fonte de energia que acertava o Lorde do Universo. Se possível, ficou ainda mais surpresa com as visões: de um lado Ryoko tinha em suas mãos uma bola amarelo ouro gigantesca e dessa saía a energia sem fim direto para seu alvo; do outro lado Aeka usava o maior poder jurai conhecido, além das Asas do Falcão da Luz, uma bola de energia prateada e praticamente do mesmo tamanho da de Ryoko. O poderoso Poder Jurai, conhecido e poupularizado como aquele que se equivale ao de Deus.

Washu teria ficado sentada no chão, surpresa, presenciando a energia que consumia seu inimigo. Mas a voz séria e penetrante como nunca de Tsunami a interrompeu.

- Levante-se, Washu! E ajude-as a mantê-lo parado! – Tsunami estava atrás de Mikamo, cujo ainda estava em posição em que encarava Washu. O inimigo encontrava-se exatamente no meio das quatro mulheres.

Washu levantou-se e posicionou-se para atacar também, sabendo que toda aquela energia ainda não era capaz de matar Mikamo. Talvez no passado sim, mas agora o poder que Mikamo alcançara era imensurável.

A deusa da Sabedoria disparou sua própria rajada de energia contra o maléfico, esforçando-se ao máximo que suas forças permitiam. Ela não compreendia o que Tsunami pretendia, sabia que não era suficiente... As ondas energéticas em volta de Mikamo começavam a vacilar, demonstrando claramente que o homem tentava se libertar.

Contudo, maior surpresa não veio do Líder do Mal. Washu arregalou os olhos mais uma vez e Mikamo começou a virar-se, mesmo que com certa dificuldade, para trás, como se estivesse sentindo o mesmo que sua ex-mulher. Os dois olhavam a mesma figura e não podiam acreditar no que parecia estar acontecendo.

- Tsunami... – sussurrou Washu, incredulamente. Era loucura! Ela não podia fazer aquilo! Não podia! Ela ia...

A deusa da Bondade mantinha seus olhos fixos no inimigo, assim como ele mesmo o fazia para com ela, parecendo finalmente se dar conta da periculosidade em que se encontrava naquela batalha.

Tsunami, de pouco em pouco, começou a forçar a segunda bola de energia que dessa vez dispunha-se em seu lado direito. A primeira que fizera estava exatamente ao lado oposto, à esquerda. Ao brilho da segunda luz, o inimigo pareceu despertar do seu transe. Sentindo o perigo eminente, Mikamo tentava expandir mais seu poder, para poder escapar. Logo, as quatro mulheres perceberam isso e tentaram expandir suas próprias forças.

- Tsunami, você não pode fazer isso! – gritou Washu a plenos pulmões, vacilando no único esforço de falar.

- Não o deixem escapar! – foi a resposta de Tsunami. – Ou é isso ou perderemos definitivamente! – Washu iria responder, mas ao ver a decisão escrita no rosto de Tsunami, fechou mais a expressão, acenando afirmativamente, enquanto tentava redobrar sua energia sobre Mikamo.

A deusa de longos cabelos azuis formava mais uma de suas bolas de energia, esforçando-se ao máximo para não fraquejar. Ela sabia que não havia outro jeito, sabia que perderiam se esperassem mais... Não iria cometer o mesmo erro novamente... Não iria pensar duas vezes como fizera no passado...

- Eu jurei que você não mataria mais ninguém na minha frente, Niwase. Não dessa vez... – falou ela com a voz levemente rouca. – Eu tive receio de usar deste recurso no passado, mas não cometerei o mesmo erro novamente... Nem que isso me custe... – Mas não concluiu a frase, pois a formação da quarta bola de energia sugava mais e mais de suas forças.

Mikamo sabia que a mulher não desistiria, sabia que mesmo que aquilo custasse demais, ela não iria desistir. Mas não iria aceitar aquilo. Não, aqueles vermes inferiores não iriam vencê-lo. E, se antes as ondas tremiam levemente em sua tentativa de dizimar aquela barreira que o prendia, agora as ondas moviam-se violentamente, logo ele iria se soltar, não havia dúvidas.

Todas arregalaram os olhos, Tsunamia ainda não havia chegado nem na metade do poder que precisava formar... Se ele escapasse, tudo seria em vão.

Subitamente, uma das ondas de poder cessou, enfraquecendo a barreira que prendia o Lorde do Universo. As outras três moças voltaram-se horrorizadas para a quarta.

- O que está fazendo, Washu?! – desesperou-se Tsunami ao ver a outra deusa cessar seu golpe. Nesse ritmo, Mikamo soltaria-se em segundos.

- Não ousem parar! – Foi tudo o que Washu falou, sem deixar brechas para ninguém retrucar, antes de partir a toda velocidade contra a enorme bola de energia, entrando nela, prendendo Mikamo por entre seus braços, recebendo com ele toda a força energética que corroia anteriormente apenas o corpo do homem.

- Lady Washu! – gritou Aeka, pronta para cessar o golpe, mas foi interrompida.

- Não, Aeka! – gritou Tsunami, assustando a princesa que ouvia pela primeira vez tal tom sair da boca da deusa. – Washu também fez sua escolha. Assim como eu, Ryoko e você! Não tente impedi-la!

Aeka ficou em silêncio, medo em seu rosto. Tanta destruição, tantas mortes, tantas decisões... sua decisão... Não havia como voltar atrás, e nem ela, nem nenhuma das outras que se sacrificaram pela causa pareciam ou iriam se arrepender de escolherem tais caminhos.

Elas haviam selado seus destinos...

* * *

Por entre as luzes de energia encontrava-se Mikamo, fazendo o possível para se libertar e Washu, que tentava de toda maneira mantê-lo ali, apesar de toda dor que aquela energia sobre si causava-lhe.

Tsunami estava quase terminando a oitava esfera de energia e Mikamo via que não tinha muito mais tempo.

- Se ela fizer isso, Washu, você também morre! – tentou persuadir a deusa, mas ao silêncio dela ele viu que não adiantaria tal argumento. – Por que se rebela contra mim novamente, Washu? Por que não vê que só mais mortes ocorrem quando tenta se opor a mim? Por que não deixa que eu consiga meu império absoluto sobre todos?!

- Sabe quem foi que eu mandei para o passado no lugar de Aeka e Ryoko? – Washu mudou totalmente de assunto, sua voz meio falhada devido à força que fazia para resistir. Mikamo ficou levemente confuso com o rumo da conversa. – Aiko era o nome dela, Mikamo... – O homem não compreendia as palavras ou a relação que isso tinha com o que ele dissera segundos antes e nada respondeu.

- Aiko era a filha de duas pessoas mortas no passado por um ataque juraiano... – continuou Washu. Mikamo ainda não compreendia. Washu ofegava, sabia que não tinha muito mais tempo. – Filha de uma princesa renegada e de um príncipe corrompido pela ganância do pai... – Mikamo arregalou os olhos, começando a compreender ao que ela se referia. – Aiko foi a criança que presenciou a morte dos pais, ainda bebê... E quem quase perdeu a vida também, se uma certa _"deusa"_... Traída pelo próprio marido, não a tivesse socorrido... – deu um gemido de dor, mas não afrouxou os braços que prendiam o vilão. Em seguida continuou.

- Mas não foi sem seqüelas que ela saiu viva... não... Aquela menininha perdeu parte da essência de sua vida e teve de ficar em repouso, encubada, por centenas de anos, até encontrar quem oferecesse sua essência para ela... – fez uma leve pausa, antes de continuar. – Mikumo morreu... Sazumi morreu... E Aiko quase morreu... Porque um homem queria ser o Mestre de um Universo inteiro.

Houve silêncio entre os dois, apenas não total devido a toda energia descarregada neles, matando-os de pouco em pouco. Todo o corpo de Mikamo começou a tremer com o descoberto.

- Minha neta... – falou lentamente, com raiva na voz. – Você mandou-a para outro mundo... Você me privou da presença da _minha _neta e diz que tudo é culpa minha?! – terminou com ódio. Washu fechou os olhos, inconformada diante da cegues do homem que um dia amara.

- Você acha que eu permitiria que _minha _neta vivesse nesse mundo, Mikamo? – falou Washu, determinada. – Você acha que é em um mundo cheio de morte, sangue, crueldade, feito pelo próprio avô dela que eu permitira que ela vivesse? – falou quase suplicante. – É esse o mundo que você queria deixar para seus herdeiros? – falou quase em um sussurro, já não mais conseguindo suportar a energia em cima de si.

Mikamo nem mais parecia notar os braços da mulher já se afrouxando entre seu corpo. Sua mente estava cheia de imagens, todas de morte e destruição, a maioria provocada por ele... No entanto, falou determinado.

- Ela teria poder. – falou como se a pequena frase respondesse tudo. – A mais poderosa de todo o Universo, com todos aos seus pés. Como um herdeiro de um nobre como eu merece. – E não falou mais, pois não havia mais tempo para palavras.

A décima segunda esfera estava concluída, a décima segunda esfera formada pela deusa da Bondade estava concluía, e a enorme onda de poder entre elas começou a se expandir sem fim... As Dose Asas do Falcão da Luz, a maior força de todo Universo, aquela detida pela Nave Mãe de Jurai, Tsunami, e detida apenas por ela, foi novamente utilizada, dessa vez por um corpo humano.

Aquele enorme poder só podia ser detido por um ser, só era detido por um ser, pela Nave Mãe Jurai Tsunami, e não por uma Tsunami em um corpo humano. Uma deusa que escolheu perder a possibilidade de usar todo seu poder para salvar a vida de uma criança.

Contudo, dessa vez ela precisava de toda forma utilizar aquele poder, e sabia que aquele frágil corpo não agüentaria tamanha força. Fora por isso que ela temera utilizá-lo no passado, e seu vacilo resultou na morte de vários, e muitos desses seus amigos... Dessa vez ela não vacilaria de novo... Nem que isso custasse toda sua energia.

Não... Não permitiria que aquele frágil corpo humano fosse destruído pela poderosa arma que ela utilizava agora. E era por essa razão que ela escolhera algo que nunca pensara ter que fazer um dia antes... Entregaria sua própria essência, a essência da deusa da Bondade, protetora de Jurai, escolhida pelo Supremo, para não permitir que a vida de uma jovem mortal fosse perdida.

Se isso resultasse na morte de seu inimigo... Ela daria sua vida em troca da de Sasami...

- - -

As Asas do Falcão da Luz foram ativadas e certeiramente atingiram a Esfera de Energia em que se encontrava o Lorde do Universo e a deusa da Sabedoria...

Luzes intensas subiram ao alto dos céus, sem limites, diante dos olhares surpresos e amedrontados de tanto os Guardas Galácticos quanto dos Rebeldes, todos paralisado durante toda a batalha, tamanha era a surpresa que os eventos sobrenaturais que poucos tiveram a sorte (ou azar) de presenciar como eles agora tinham causava...

As luzes ainda eram intensas quando Tsunami finalmente abaixou seus braços e a cabeça... já sem forças... Caindo de joelhos e em seguida estendida no campo de batalha, sem sinal de vida.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Aeka e Ryoko abaixaram seus próprios braços – que antes emitiam poder suficiente para paralisar o inimigo, enquanto Tsunami se preparava – também sem mais forças suficientes para, ao menos, se manterem de pé. Caíram as duas ao mesmo tempo, mãos apoiadas ao chão, cabeças abaixadas, respiração cansada e ofegante.

Foi só então que as luzes no centro do campo de batalha começaram a diminuir, pouco a pouco, sem alterações ou sombras em sua estrutura, como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali.

* * *

As luzes se dissiparam... E os olhos de todas se arregalaram. A Guarda Galáctica não sabia se ficava assustada ou se vibrava... Pois ali... Onde houvera a miaor explosão das últimas duas décadas, estava uma deusa, em corpo de mulher, extendida ao chão, sem sinais de vida... E um demônio, em forma de homem, com os joelhos e mãos ao chãos, coberto de ferimentos e sangue, mas vivo... Ainda vivo...

Ryoko e Aeka levantaram dolorosamente suas faces para o local do ataque e seus olhos se encheram de pavor. Ele, Niwase Mikamo, o mal encarnado, ainda estava vivo, gravemente ferido, porém vivo. E elas já não sabiam como acabar com toda aquela desgraça, pois nada restara de suas energias, nem ao menos para respirar dignamente.

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de que certos barulhos começassem a serem ouvidos. Era Mikamo, que a muito custo, tentava se levantar. Sua respiração era ofegante e seus olhos cerrados devido à dor.

- Eu ainda não terminei minha vingança... – disse em voz rouca, dando dois ou três passos. Ryoko e Aeka olhavam a cena horrorizadas, sem saber como evitar que o homem se aproximasse do corpo estendido da mulher de longos cabelos azuis.

- Eu sei que este corpo é da segunda princesa Jurai... – disse, ainda ofegante. – E vai ser o primeiro que irei destruir. – Falou enquanto levantava lentamente sua mão, formando mais uma vez sua espada, bem menos brilhante que no começo de tudo. Estava milhares de vezes mais fraco, porém, não o suficiente para não poder destruir aqueles seres inferiores a sua volta.

- - -

- Não... – falou uma voz fraca, quase em silêncio. Mas não fora a palavra que o parara, e sim de quem viera esta. - Não mate mais, Mikamo... – Washu concluiu no mesmo tom fraco, tentando, com todas suas forças, ficar de pé. Aeka e Ryoko estavam sem palavras diante da força de vontade de viver da deusa, mesmo depois de todo o poder que a atingira.

Porém, Mikamo não abaixou sua espada em desistência, nem ano menos voltou-se para aquela por quem um dia se descobriu apaixonado, sendo nobre ou não, deusa ou mortal, sua inimiga ou não... Mas falou.

- Eles mataram meu tesouro... Eu matarei o deles... – referiu-se aos juraianos e sem mais palavras apertou o punho de sua espada, pronto para atacar.

- Não mate mais, Mikamo... – disse em um sussurro Washu, mais uma vez, enquanto fechava seus olhos, cheios de dor, dor no coração e alma.

E naquele momento, lágrimas desceram por seus olhos, lágrimas que nunca mais foram permitidas de aparecer desde a morte daquele a quem ela dera a vida.

Subitamente, assim que as lágrimas de Washu escorreram e caíram ao chão, um intenso brilho azul apareceu na sua frente, diante de seus olhos. Um brilho intenso e cheio de poder... Mikamo arregalou os olhos ao sentir tal energia e dessa vez voltou-se para a cientista.

Assim que o fez, o brilho começou a sumir e boquiabertos todos ficaram ao ver o que ali se encontrava.

- Tenchi... – pronunciou Washu, surpresa.

- Não pode ser.. – falou Mikamo, no mesmo tom abismado...

- - -

Washu levantou sua mão à frente, tocando aquela que um dia fora usada pelo maior guerreiro de Jurai e seu neto: a Espada Tenchi...

Mikamo nada conseguia fazer diante da cena, era totalmente inesperado que algo assim viesse a acontecer. A última vez que vira tal arma fora no dia da morte do seu dono... Por suas mãos.

A deusa da Sabedoria segurou o cabo que se mantinha horizontalmente diante de si e a arma imediatamente se ativou, liberando o mesmo tom de brilho azul, em forma de lâmina, que surgira segundos antes.

O Lorde do Universo ficou ainda mais confuso. Como? Como a arma Jurai, que só pode ser usada pelo verdadeiro herdeiro, aceitou ser manejada por outras mãos?! Suas dúvidas saíram em apenas uma incrédula palavra.

- Como...? – Perguntoum olhando a espada que resplandecia em toda sua glória.

- Foi ele... – disse Washu, ennquanto sorria levemente e fechava os olhos. – Foi Tenchi que a enviou... Do túmulo onde foi enterrado junto dela... – Abriu os olhos súbita e seriamente. – Foi a vontade de Tenchi e de todos aqueles que nós amamos e você matou que a trouxe até mim. – Fez uma leve pausa... – Sem mais mortes...

Finalizou, enquanto, impressionantemente veloz, partiu contra o inimigo, com forças renovadas, talvez pelas forças da própria espada, talvez devido grande determinação e esperança que a deusa ainda tinha. A espada de energia azulada transpassou o abdômen do Líder do Universo, que em sua surpresa e descrença do que acontecia, não conseguira se defender.

A arma transpassou completamente o abdômen masculino, manchando as mãos da deusa de um sangue vivo e escuro. Washu apertou o punho da espada e levantou-a por dentro do corpo do homem, cortando membros, órgãos, fibras e veias, até alcançar o coração.

Mikamo sentiu toda sua dor sem conseguir se mover, sem assimilar os fatos, vendo de segundo em segundo sua visão turvar-se. Washu retirou de uma vez a espada, ofegante, enquanto via o homem a sua frente imóvel, com olhos vidrados, cair lentamente ao chão, de joelhos...

- Aiko não precisa de poder... – falou Washu com dificuldade, visto suas próprias condições. – Nem de ninguém a seus pés... – continuou com a mesma dificuldade, levemente curvada com o esforço de se manter em pé, olhando seu inimigo e ex-companheiro morrendo aos poucos ao chão. – Aiko precisava de uma família... – falou mais uma vez – Mikumo precisava de uma família... E eu... – quase não mais conseguia falar – Eu também precisava de uma família... – concluiu finalmente, derrubando a espada em sua mão e caindo de joelhos ao chão, assim como o outro fizera anteriormente.

Os dois estavam frente a frente. Mikamo olhava levemente para baixo, tentando respirar. Washu ainda o olhava, seus olhos perdendo qualquer vida que ainda restava neles.

E para a surpresa geral... A deusa da Sabedoria tocou delicadamente a face de seu inimigo com sua mão de mulher, levantando-a e fazendo-o olhá-la também.

Os olhos do homem estavam nublados, doloridos, cheios de angústia e confusão. Todavia, novos olhos pareceram resplandecer em nova vida na face masculina ao olhar para os da mulher. Olhos dela que não mais continham raiva, ódio, desprezo ou desejo de matar. Olhos que agora estavam cheios de carinho, de paixão, de amor... Olhos que ele não vira desde o fatídico dia em que a expulsara de sua vida.

- Eles precisavam de você, Mikamo... – continuou Washu, no mesmo sussurro, porém cheio de sentimento. – Nenhum poder, Mikamo, só você... – Ela parou por um instante, enquanto tossia sangue que manchava a túnica já destruída do homem a sua frente. Um simples homem agora, que observava com atenção a única que um dia amara.

Washu voltou a encará-lo, uma leve linha de sangue na boca que não parecia incomodá-la. Ficou um segundo olhando aqueles olhos que pareciam voltar um pouco a ser como um dia fora capaz de fazê-la sorrir. Olhou-os, sabendo que nunca mais iria vê-los... E por fim, falou. – Eu... Eu precisava de você... – Concluiu com dor e amor na voz. E antes que qualquer outra palavra pudesse ser dita, aproximou seu rosto ao dele e tocou seus lábios aos deles. Num beijo leve, de roçar de lábios, mas cheio de paixão, um beijo que nunca mais voltaria a ocorrer.

Luzes vermelhas e cinzas começaram a dançar juntas entre os dois corpos ao chão. E em um segundo, as luzes subiram aos céus, sem limites... E desapareceram, não deixando rastros nem em céu, nem em terra, de que ali ocorrera ou houvera algo ou alguém.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, sabendo que uma História inteira estava para ser mudada a partir de agora.

* * *

Ryoko e Aeka foram as primeiras a voltar à realidade após a cena. E com a pouca energia que lhes restavam, levantaram-se com esforço.

Aeka caminhou com dificuldade até o corpo estendido ao chão de sua irmã e ajoelhou-se, buscando sinais de vida na moça. Ryoko, por sua vez, caminhou lentamente até o lugar em que Mikamo e Washu estiveram poucos momentos antes. No chão apenas restava terra negra misturada a sangue dos dois guerreiros já não mais presentes. Olhando mais ao lado, Ryoko viu o bastão da Tenchi, intacto. Ajoelhou-se e pegou a arma entre suas mãos... O objeto brilhou seu brilho azul e sumiu...

- De volta ao seu dono... – falou ela em um sussurro.

- - -

Permaneceriam em silêncio sem fim, se não tivessem ouvido barulho de armas sendo preparadas. As duas olharam ao redor e constataram as dezenas dos Guardas de Mikamo apontando suas evoluídas armas para os rebeldes e para elas.

- Nosso líder morreu, mas nós manteremos a ordem! – gritou um deles, enquanto os outros gritavam em apoio.

- Só me faltava essa... – falou Ryoko entre dentes. – Humanos teimosos, minha vontade era matar cada um deles!

- Mesmo que eu concorde com você, o que é algo realmente raro, temo dizer que não tenhamos energia nem para nos defendermos, Ryoko. – falou Aeka em tom neutro, seus olhos da irmã que tentava acordar voltando-se para a ex-pirata espacial. Ryoko fechou mais a expressão, enquanto voltava sua face para o chão negro ensangüentado.

- Depois de tudo o que tivemos que sofrer... – falou amargamente. – Iremos... Morrer tão pateticamente... – Aeka não respondeu e voltou-se para a face da irmã, ainda com esperanças que esta acordasse.

Visto que nenhuma delas fazia qualquer movimento, o mesmo guarda, talvez um dos líderes, voltou a falar.

- A sentença para todo rebelde é a morte! – Disse arrogantemente – Preparem-se para... – Contudo, uma gigantesca explosão próxima a eles o fez calar-se.

Todos olharam para o céu, de onde viera o tiro. Ryoko sorriu de lado ao constatar de quem se tratava...

- Ou vocês largam essas malditas armas já ou eu juro que não erro o próximo disparo. – falou uma alta voz levemente rouca e feminina por dentro de uma das duas naves espaciais que flutuavam acima de todos.

Diante do poderio espacial, os Guardas Galácticos não viram outra solução a não ser entregar-se. Soltaram suas armas e logo se viram sendo presos pelos numerosos rebeldes que também presenciaram toda aquela guerra. Enquanto o faziam, uma luz desceu de uma das naves, a mais clara, e uma figura feminina envolta a uma capa negra surgiu. Ryoko voltou-se para aquela que surgia e sorrindo de lado para a visitante começou a falar.

- Atrasada como sempre, não é, Nagui? – disse em leve tom de deboche, que fez a mercenária espacial fechar ainda mais sua expressão, sempre séria.

- Não enche, Ryoko! – disse ela de mau-humor. – Eu vim, não vim? – Ryoko sorriu de lado mais uma vez.

- Obrigada... – falou Ryoko, por fim... Sem mais nada a acrescentar.

Ficaram em silêncio por instantes e Nagui novamente voltou a falar, enquanto olhava a sua volta.

- Vocês fizeram um baita estrago aqui, hein? – disse casualmente. O rosto de Ryoko ficou levemente triste antes de falar.

- E tudo teve fim ao preço de algumas vidas... Algumas importantes vidas... – falou lentamente. Nagui a encarou por um instante e desviou o olhar para onde Aeka e Sasami estavam. A primeira ainda tentando acordar a irmã. Faltava alguém ali...

- A cientista maluca bateu as bostas... – Mais afirmou que perguntou.

- Sim... – falou Ryoko, não parecendo se incomodar com o jeito que a outra falava da situação. – E acho que Tsunami também não suportou... – concluiu, voltando seu rosto para onde Aeka e Sasami estavam. Nagui olhou para as duas também, depois desviou a face.

- É uma pena, a cientista realmente sabia fazer boas armas... E a outra tinha uns bons truques de cura... – falou sem encarar Ryoko.

A mulher de olhos dourados encarou a mercenária por um segundo e sorriu levemente, acenando afirmativamente Sabia que aquele era o jeito de Nagui dizer que sentia a perda também e agradecia pelo apoio moral desta, sem fazer mais nenhum comentário sarcástico contra aquela que um dia também fora sua inimiga. Ficariam em silêncio, se a voz fraca, porém alegre, de Aeka não soasse.

- Vejam, ela está recobrando os sentidos! – Ryoko voltou-se para as duas e se aproximou, até agachar-se ao lado de Sasami. Que lenta e dolorosamente conseguia se sentar. Nagui limitou-se a dar dois ou três passos para ver a moça melhor, parando perto de Ryoko.

- O quê...? – começou Sasami fracamente, colocando uma de suas mãos no coração, mas foi interrompida pela irmã.

- Fique quietinha, Sasami. – falou Aeka com doçura. – Tudo vai terminar bem... O Lorde do Mal já foi derrotado. – Sasami voltou sua face para a irmã, surpreendendo esta ao ver os olhos cheios de dor e angústia de Sasami.

- Mas... Eu sinto que falta algo.. – falou em tom triste Sasami. – Aqui... – disse apertando mais o punho fechado contra o coração.

Aeka arregalou levemente os olhos ao perceber o que a irmã estava sentindo e desviou o rosto, sem conseguir contar a verdade. Foi Ryoko quem teve de assumir tal função.

- Tsunami invocou as Doze Asas do Falcão da Luz, Sasami... – Falou cautelosamente, mas Sasami voltou-se para a mulher, com olhos arregalados de surpresa e um leve desespero. – E nós tememos que ela não tenha suportado tamanha força... E... Preferiu dar a essência dela à sua para... – não conseguiu terminar de falar e abaixou a cabeça, em um "sinto muito" silencioso.

Sasami abaixou a face e gotas cristalinas podiam ser vistas a molhar o vestido da jovem.

- Ela sempre esteve comigo... – falou mais para si do que para qualquer um.

- E sempre vou estar... – todas as moças ali presentes arregalaram os olhos e levantaram seus rostos abatidos, buscando de onde vinha aquela doce voz tão conhecida.

* * *

Depois da revelação feita por Ryoko, lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Sasami antes que ela conseguisse dizer algo. Sabia que tudo aquilo terminaria de uma forma terrível, mas jamais esperou que perderia aquela que...

- Ela sempre esteve comigo... – falou mais para si do que para qualquer um. A dor visível em seus olhos, seu coração parecia ter perdido uma parte de si. Voltaria a chorar, se não fosse aquela voz, que sempre a acalmava, soar mais uma vez.

- E sempre vou estar... – todas as moças ali presentes arregalaram os olhos e levantaram seus rostos abatidos, buscando de onde vinha aquela doce voz tão conhecida...

No entanto, não foi a forma feminina que avistaram, e sim três esferas de energia que se formavam a frente das quatro mulheres.

Lentamente, as esferas começaram a aumentar, tomando forma, pouco a pouco, até que três figuras femininas, levemente transparentes, formaram-se diante delas. Nenhuma ds mulheres encontrava palavras para a situação e fora Sasami quem primeiro conseguiu se pronunciar.

- Você ainda está vida, Lady Tsunami... – O sorriso calmo de uma das três mulheres em forma de espírito diminuiu um pouco, antes que esta falasse.

- Temo que não, minh doce criança... – disse Tsunami, enquanto o brilho nos olhos de Sasami diminuía novamente.

- Mas então...? – Começou Sasami a perguntar o que todas queriam saber...

- Fomos designadas para escolhermos nossas substitutas. – disse uma voz grave e imperativa, uma das três que ali surgira.

- Vocês querem dizer que deve escolher as próximas deusas, aquelas que deverão ser as Guardiãs e representantes de Deus no Universo? – O espírito feminino que falara anteriormente voltou sua face para Aeka, quem fizer a pergunta.

- Exatamente... – disse a deusa. – E não temos muito tempo para isso, então...

- Calma, Tokimi. – Falou o terceiro espírito feminino, que até agora nada falara, mas o fizera interrompendo a deusa do Poder. – Isso também é uma despedida... Uns poucos minutos a mais não irá prejudicar o rumo do Tempo. – Tokimi olhou a mulher que a interrompera e voltou sua face séria para o lado, sem nada dizer. A outra mulher sorriu e voltou-se para as quatro mulheres que esperavam, confusas, por uma explicação.

- Lady Washu, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Aeka, olhando para o espírito feminino que interrompera Lady Tokimi. Washu suspirou tristemente antes de falar.

- Com a nossa morte, deve-se escolher novas Guardiãs para o Universo. – falou calmamente. – Eu sei que tudo é muito repentino e também sinto muito por ter de morrer sem me despedir... – falou ela com a cabeça baixa, que logo levantou. – Mas não é tempo de remorsos e sim de esperanças de um mundo melhor. E agora devemos escolher nossas sucessoras e partir para nosso descanso eterno.

- Mas eu não quero que vocês vão! – Suplicou Sasami, com lágrimas no rosto, olhando especificamente para Tsunami. – Eu não quero oficar sozinha... – falou em um sussurro. Tsunami se aproximou e ajoelhou-se à frente da garota.

- Jamais ficará só... Aeka e Ryoko sempre te guardarão e eu sempre vou estar com você... Aqui... – E apontou para o coração de Sasami, que, entre lágrimas, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Tsunami levantou-se e juntou-se as outras deusas.

Era hora de mais escolhas serem feitas...

* * *

Sasami sentiu, assim que acordou, que algo estava lhe faltando. Contudo, jamais imaginou que seria algo tão grave, ou doloroso, do seu ponto de vista, como o que foi. Tsunami sempre lhe fora uma companhia, uma certeza de que tudo sempre poderia terminar bem. Mas agora não era mais assim, ela não estava mais ali...

Ou melhor, Tsunami estava presente sim, estava em sua frente, aliás. Entretanto, era apenas o espírito do que um dia fora a grande e poderosa Árvore Mãe de Jurai. E agora ela dizia que deveria partir e que deveria escolher alguém para ficar em seu lugar.

Por que tudo aquilo tinha que estar acontecendo?

Todavia, o rumo de pensamentos da jovem juraiana foi interrompido pela voz séria e penetrante da deusa do Poder. Sasami parou de divagar em seus pensamentos e passou a prestar atenção no que a mulher, ou melhor, o espírito celestial dizia para elas.

- Hoje se inicia uma nova Era... – começou Tokimi – Uma Era cheia de dor e sofrimento, mas que irá prosperar se assim quiserem os seres vivos. – fez uma leve pausa e encarou Ryoko, antes de continuar. – Eu, Lady Tokimi, Detentora do Poder, entrego meu título àquela que bravamente lutou, cheia de força e determinação, não importa quais ocasiões. – Ryoko, de olhos arregalados diante do que ouvia, nada falava e Tokimi logo concluiu. – Transmito meu título a Ryoko, poderosa guerreira espacial e, agora, Lady Ryoko, deusa do Poder. – Tokimi fez um gesto para Ryoko se aproximar e assim que ela o fez, a antiga deusa tocou o alto da face da jovem.

Energia fluiu pelo corpo da ex-pirata espacial, enquanto marcas triangulares formavam-se nas laterais de seu rosto e em sua testa. Ryoko reverenciou a mulher respeitosamente, talvez uma das poucas vezes que fizera algo assim, e se afastou, voltando ao seu lugar de segundos anteriores.

Um breve silêncio e dessa vez a voz de Washu se fez ouvir.

- Hoje se inicia uma nova Era... – começou a deusa Washu – Uma Era cheia de ignorância e injustiças, mas que irá ser sábia se assim quiserem os seres vivos. – Silenciou-se por um momento, assim como fizera Tokimi. – Eu, Lady Washu, Detentora da Sabedoria, entrego meu título àquela que bravamente lutou, cheia de cautela e determinação, não importa quais ocasiões. – Washu olhava para Aeka, que em sua incredulidade nada falava. – Transmito meu título a Aeka, princesa regente de Jurai e, agora, Lady Aeka, deusa da Sabedoria. – Aeka se aproximou diante do chamado silencioso da deusa, reverenciando-se levemente. Washu, como Tokimi fizera, tocou o alto da face da princesa e semelhantes triângulos formaram-se sob a energia que Washu fazia fluir no rosto da jovem, assim como ocorrera em Ryoko. Aeka reverenciou-a mais uma vez e se afastou.

Por fim, todos olhavam com expectativa para Tsunami, que serenamente caminhou até Sasami mais uma vez e agachou-se, ficando quase na mesma altura da jovem que ainda não tinha forças suficientes para se levantar.

- Hoje se inicia uma nova Era... – falou Tsunami em sua voz calma e serena – Uma Era cheia de maldade e crueldade, mas que irá ser feliz se assim quiseres os seres vivos. – Nova pausa se fez, onde Tsunami levou suas mãos até o rosto da jovem Sasami, que a olhava, como se pudesse tocá-la. – Eu, Lady Tsunami, Detentora da Bondade, entrego meu título àquela que, cheia de esperança e inocência, entregou-me seu corpo para a luta. Uma jovem garota cheia de amor e carinho no coração, não importa quais ocasiões. – parou de falar, olhando docemente para a jovem que hoje era Sasami. – Transmito meu título a Sasami, segunda princesa Jurai, aquela que criou nossa menina Aiko e que agora é Lady Sasami, deusa da Bondade. – Tsunami aproximou seu rosto da testa de Sasami e beijou-a suavemente, enquanto sua energia de deusa era transmitida à moça e o mesmo que ocorrera às faces de Aeka e Sasami ocorria nela.

Após o ocorrido, Tsunami voltou o olhar para Sasami, que tinha lágrimas na face, mas que, com um sorriso, reverenciou a antiga deusa com a cabeça. Em seguida, a mais poderosa Nave juraiana se levantou, juntando-se às outras deusas.

Houve um pequeno silêncio nos segundo seguintes e finalmente as três deusas voltaram a falar em uníssono.

- Hoje se inicia uma nova Era... – falaram as três em suas vozes celestiais. – E as deusas dessa Era já foram escolhidas... – continuaram no mesmo tom solene. – Honrem seus títulos de Guardiãs do Universo e o salve do caos que por tanto tempo este foi submetido. Aqui e agora, começa vossa nova aventura, aquela que não mais lutará contra o mal e sim em função da prosperidade, da sabedoria e do bem para todos os seres de todo o Espaço. – terminaram de falar... e nada mais foi dito.

Washu e Tsunami sorriram para as novas deusas, como se dissessem adeus. E sem nenhum aviso, seus corpos voltaram à forma de esferas e subiram como raios aos céus, parando em algum ponto entre as estrelas. E, diferentes dessas, brilhavam em tons azul, rosa escuro e dourado, em um aviso e cumplicidade de quem sempre estaria velando a todos do infinito.

* * *

As quatro jovens que se encontravam exatamente no centro da batalha terrível que ocorrera há algum tempo ali, ficaram olhando para o céu por vários segundos, sob o barulho de homens e mulheres que trabalhavam para prender todos os Guardas Galácticos, inconscientes do que ocorrera entre aquelas guerreiras que lhes salvaram as vidas e seus mundos momentos antes.

Foi preciso um comentário sarcástico de Nagui para tirar as outras moças do torpor em que se encontravam.

- Não vão querer que eu me reverencie para vocês... Oh, deusas do Universo... – falou no mesmo tom cru que sempres usava. As outras voltaram suas faces para o chão e Ryoko olhou para a mercenária sorrindo de lado. Em seguida, a nova deusa do Poder deu um longo suspiro e se voltou para suas duas outras companheiras.

- Bom, acho que nosso "trabalho" começa agora, não? – Sasami e Aeka, que encaravam o chão, pensativas, voltaram-se para Ryoko, acenando afirmativamente.

Sasami começou a levantar-se com alguma dificuldade e voltou o olhar para a irmã, tendo ligeira idéia do que viria a seguir. Aeka olhou a irmã com certa melancoia e depois voltou-se para as outras.

- Eu voltarei para Jurai. Libertar meu povo e estabelecer a ordem no meu planeta natal. – disse ela firmemente.

- Hm... Acho que eu e Nagui iremos libertar as outras colônias. – Ryoko olhou Nagui, sorrindo cinicamente. – Caso ela concordar em trabalhar com sua "ex-caça". – nagui só bufou e virou o rosto, era o máximo que iria fazer, como dissesse que concordava. Ryoko e Aeka sorriram com a atitude infantil da mercenária e logo ficaram sérias mais uma vez, voltando suas faces para Sasami, que olhava o chão.

- Você está bem, Sasami? – a moça pareceu acordar de seu torpor e olhou a irmã.

- Estou bem... Fisicamente... Tsunami parece ter curado-me de certa forma quando transmitiu seus poderes para mim... – parou por um momento. Era claro para Aeka e Ryoko que a jovem tinha sentido por demais a perda mais do que qualquer um, visto que Tsunami sempre estivera com ela, sempre... Sasami pareceu recuperar-se e olhou determinada para a irmã mais velha. – Eu vou ficar aqui. – disse ela séria e Aeka olhou-a, surpresa.

- Como assim, Sasami?! – perguntou incredulamente Aeka. A nova deusa da Sabedoria deu dois passos até a irmã, sem saber o que falar.

- Vou ficar aqui, Aeka... E ajudar este povo sofrido e este planeta que tanto Tenchi amou... – falou com convicção e Aeka iria falar algo em protesto, se não fosse por Ryoko que a impediu, tocando o ombro da ex-rival. Aeka a olhou, ainda incrédula das palavras da irmã, nunca pensara no dia em que iria se separar de Sasami.

Ryoko balançou negativamente a cabeça, como se dissesse para não tentar mudar a convicção da jovem deusa da Bondade. Aeka tinha os olhos cheios de dor e voltou-se novamente para a irmã.

- Se é o que você quer, Sasami... – Falou Aeka, contendo sua própria dor. E se aproximou da irmã, abraçando-a. - Saiba que eu te amo, Sasami-chan, não importa a distância.

- Também te amo, Aeka-chan. – falou Sasami com lágrimas nos olhos e abraçando a irmã de volta. – Quando tudo estiver bem aqui, nós nos veremos de novo, para ajudar os outros povos que sofreram nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas. – Concluiu Sasami enquanto saía dos braços da jovem de cabelos arroxeados e limpava suas lágrimas no processo.

Todas se olharam por algum tempo e finalmente Ryoko se pronunciou.

- Bem, é hora de irmos. – disse Ryoko tentando aparentar uma animação inexistente. – Aeka, você vem conosco, deixamos você em Jurai e depois partimos para cumprir nossa missão. – disse olhando para a deusa da Sabedoria, que afirmou lentamente com a cabeça. Depois, voltou-se para Sasami. – E você, pirralha, se cuide. Assim que tiversmo algumas coisas em ordem e a Polícia Galáctica voltar a funcionar, nós viremos buscar os Guardas de Mikamo... – Fez uma pausa, olhando para a mocinha Jurai a quem aprendeu a gostar e concluiu. – Até logo, garotinha... – e bagunçou os longos cabelos azuis da menina.

No entanto, para seu espanto, a garota aproximou-se subitamente e abraçou a ex-pirata espacial com força e carinho. Ainda meio abobada, a nova deusa do Poder devolveu o sinal de afeto, vacilantemente.

- Adeus, minhas queridas amigas... – disse Sasami lenta e calmamente.

- _Até logo_, Sasami.. – disse Ryoko, como se corrigisse a primeira.

- E que a próxima vez que nos encontremos seja em um momento mais feliz para todos... – disse Aeka mais calma. O único vestígio de que chorara eram os olhos levemente avermelhados.

Todas acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça e Sasami ficou parada no mesmo lugar, enquanto dois fachos de luz vieram das duas naves, ainda nos céus, vigiando os Guardas de Mikamo. Ryoko e Aeka sumiram juntas, nas luzes da nave mais escura e Nagui na outra.

Pairaram no ar por alguns segundos e Sasami despediu-se com um aceno e um sorriso para suas amigas e para Ry-oh-ki, com quem não tivera a chance de se encontrar fazia já algum tempo e a quem agora não veria durante mais longos tempos. Finalmente as naves começaram a se movimentar e sumiram em grande velocidade em direção ao espaço.

Sasami olhou os céus por vários minutos, antes de finalmente voltar-se para sua realidade e ir ajudar os feridos da batalha.

* * *

Os céus do planeta não eram mais vermelhos como outrora. E um céu quase todo azul, cortado por nuvens de um branco puro era visto, mesmo que um certo alaranjado ainda manchasse a visão. A terra parecia não estar mais tão morta e um ar bem menos pesado podia ser respirado com facilidade por todos.

E pensar que fora apenas há alguns dias que tudo terminara (ou começara, se preferirem).

A jovem de longos cabelos azuis e olhos rosados voltou-se da sua visão serena para a terra, passando a observar alguns monumentos fixos no chão a sua frente. Três deles fixos a pouco tempo, acima dos demais.

Ali fora onde ela e suas amigas colocaram os monumentos em honra daqueles que morreram devido à vingança de Mikamo. Kyone, Myoshi, Katsuhiro ou Lorde Yosho, seu pai, sua mãe e sua madastra. O pai de Tenchi e o próprio rapaz – o símbolo deste ao lado daquele que ainda se mantinha firme, o monumento em memória de sua mãe, Achika.

Washu enviara a pequena montanha onde ficava o monumento de Achika, protegida por apenas uma árvore, para um Universo Paralelo. Para que esta não fosse maculada pelas mãos maléficas de Mikamo.

E agora, que tudo acabara, Sasami trouxera o monumento de volta ao seu devido lugar, acrescentando ali, infelizmente, os monumentos em homengams a Tokimi, Tsunami e Washu, no alto da montanha, como se estivessem a guardar as almas daqueles que haviam partido.

Mas os olhos da nova deusa da Bondade não estava nos três monumentos ao alto, e sim em um abaixo, quase ao meio dos outros, onde o nome _Tenchi_ podia ser lido com certa clareza.

No entanto, não era nele que a jovem Sasami pensava, e sim no que ele representava, a partida de uma garota, que era como uma filha ou irmã mais nova para ela. A ida de Aiko ao passado para salvar o jovem herdeiro Jurai... E a lembrança de que nem tudo estava acabado, pelo menos não no passado...

Sasami olhou novamente para os céus, como se pudesse ver o passado por entre as nuvens...

- Tenchi... Proteja nossa pequena Aiko... – disse ela lentamente e com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. – Ela é forte... Mas é o coração dela quem precisa de sua proteção...

Um silêncio instalou-se no local após tais palavras. E a jovem juraiana virou-se para trás, voltando a passos calmos para o novo Templo Masaki, reconstruído no mesmo lugar que o antigo. E ir ajudar nas várias tarefas que precisavam ser cumpridas por aquele povo terráqueo a quem ela também aprendera a amar.

* * *

(Continua)

Mary Marcato

03/01/05

* * *

Comentários da autora: Foi muito difícil saber o que escrever neste capítulo que encerra a "saga" no futuro de Tenchi Muyo. Espero sinceramente que tenham apreciado e que os dois últimos capítulos também sejam do agrado de vocês.

Agradecimentos: Gostaria de agradecer em especial à Hina, que foi a única que me deixou review no capítulo passado no Quanto aos outros, muito obrigada pelo tempo gasto comigo :) Fico muito feliz com a consideração de vocês!


	12. O Portal Lunar

Depois de décadas sem continuar esta fic (hehehe :P), está aqui mais um capítulo. Está longo e blá blá blá... Mas se voces ainda estao a fim de ler, saibam que este é o penúltimo, entao nao vou torturá-los muito mais. Divirtam-se!

#-#-#

_**Capítulo12: O Portal Lunar**_

#-#-#

Como um raio a nave cruzou o espaço entre Urano e Netuno, agora só faltava pouco mais de meia hora para que conseguissem finalmente alcançar o Planeta Azul.

Corriam contra o tempo, era óbvio, e o monarca ali presente mantinha-se em seu eterno silêncio, milhares de pensamentos dominando sua mente. A piloto olhou de esguelha para este que sentava-se a alguns metros de si e logo voltou sua atenção para o painel de controles, ignorando o barulho próximo ao insuportável que sua companheira, a qual deveria estar auxiliando-a neste momento, infernizava a vida dos dois guerreiros mais uma vez ressucitados: Azaka e Kamidaki.

Eles já teriam alcançado a Terra há mais de um dia se o soberando do Planeta Jurai não tivesse exigido que voltassem ao planeta em que seus maiores guerreiros descansavam em seu sono eterno. Pelo o que a piloto de longos cabelos verde escuro entendera, sem eles, de nada adiantaria o rei Jurai ir em auxílio dos terráqueos.

Kyone deu um susprio cansado. Não era a primeira e provavelmente nem a última vez que passavam por uma situação tão crítica. No entanto, seu coração estava menos confiante desta vez. Antes não lhe fora necessário perder duas companheiras, se não amigas, para terem, ao menos, esperança de vencer.

Sim, ela era uma cadete da Polícia Galáctica, já vira mortes, destruição e as vezes até mesmo carnificina. Mas nunca fora algo tão próximo, tão víviod prara ela. Em sua vida humana, Kyone jamais pensou que falhas de milhares de anos atrás iria interferir tão drasticamente no presente, no seu presente.

- Quinze minutos para a órbita terrestre ser alcançada. – a voz robotizada do monitor pareceu despertar a jovem policial, que mais uma vez voltou sua atenção para o painel, obsevando e consertando algum erro nas coordenadas.

- Altere o curso para o Satélite. – Kyone pulou na cadeira ao som súbito da voz profunda e grave do home próximo de si. Desviou seu olhar parra observar o soberano Jurai, que agora se encontrava de pé, ao seu lado, olhos fixos no visor da nave. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, o homem continuou. – Nosso destino não é a Terra, jovem policial. Altere o curso da nave para o Satélite Natural do Terceiro Planeta, a Lua. – concluiu, voltando seu olhar para a moça, que ainda o encarava confusa.

- Mas... Com todo respeito, majestade, achei que estávamos indo em auxílio de meus amigos e... – Mas o juraiano interrompeu-a.

- E estamos indo ajudá-los, jovem. Todavia, como já disse antes, em nada irei contribuir em uma batalha corpo-acopro com o inimigo. – Kyone manteve o olhar no senhor por mais alguns segundos, sem conseguir entender os propóstios do rei. Contudo, voltando seu olhar para o painel, com um suspiro deu seu comando final.

- Coordenadas 1, 58, 3 canceladas. Alterando código para 1, 58, 4; destino: Lua.

# # # -

- ... Matar sua própria neta – As palavras fluíram na mente daquele que um dia pudera ser chamado homem, deixando-o confuso pela primeira vez, sem encontrar em sua razão "louca" de vingança, forças para raciocinar e não vacilar.

Aiko... Era esse o nome de sua, mais que provável, neta... E era esta mesma garota que ele tentara matar minutos antes.

A vida mais uma vez lhe pregava peças. Contudo, não era apenas nele, isso ele podia ver claramente. A garota que lutrava segundos atrás com ele, encontrava-se em estato catatônico, sem saber o que fazer, ao menos dizer. Provavelmente o mesmo dilema passava-lhe pela mente. Quase, ou pelo menos assim ela tentara, matara alguém de quem o sangue corria em suas próprias veias... E assim o faria, se tivesse chancess, esso ele tinha absoluta convicção. E fora justamente a revelação súbita da "avó" desta, revelação recém revelada, que a fizera parar.

A linha de racioncínio recuperada neste mesmo momento fizeram os olhos do Lorde Negro brilharem em malícia...

Aiko... Sua neta... Poderosíssima... Era a aliada e sua futura herdeira... Que ele perdera em seu filho por culpa daqueles malditos jurais... Agora chegara a hora que ele jamais imaginou que encontraria. Chegara o momento de ter, ao seu lado, a governar o mundo, altuém forte, poderoso e acima de tudo, alguém que trazia nas veias o mesmo sangue que ele.

Aiko deveria, não... Ela _iria_ tornar-se seu braço direito, sua herdeira, sua força para continuar... A chance de ser pai novamente presente na forma de um avô... E dessa forma ele venceria tudo e todos, como uma vez tentara e fora impedido.

Dessa vez não seria assim... Ele garantiria que não seria assim... Pois agora... Agora ele garantiria que não haveria mais ninguém neste ou em qualquer outro mundo vivo para poder impedi-lo...

- Aiko... – o nome saiu levemente rouco pela boca do poderoso gueerreiro e todas as atenções voltaram-se para ele, austero e novamente frio como seu costume. – Minha neta... Descendente da poderosa família real Niwase... Junte-se a mim... Junte-se a seu avô, seja minha herdeira... Seja...

Aiko observava o homem com o mesmo olhar perdido que encontrava-se segundos antes, talvez não conseguindo encontrar lógica naquilo e conseqüentemente não achando nada lógico para dizer ou fazer. Estava muda, ao lado de Tenchi, que a amparava com um de seus braços, o menos ferido.

Contudo, ao ouvir estas últimas palavras de Niwase, os olhos de Washu, ainda sustentada por Tsunami e Yosho, arregalaram-se... Não... Ele não podia fazer o que ela sabia que ele pretendia... Não de novo...

- Não! – O grito desesperado da deusa da Sabedoria alertou a todos, que voltaram sua atenção para ela, com exceção de Mikamo, que encarava com olhos astutos e sagazes a figura pequena, porém poderosa, da jovem Aiko.

Esta, por sua vez, olhava para Washu de forma totalmente desconexa, ora cheios de pavor, ora cheios de confusão. Olhos que tremiam a todo instante, ainda no mesmo estado de choque que lhe fora provocado quando a mulher de longos cabelos rosas revelara seu mais íntimo segredo...

Por quê? Como? Qual a verdadeira razão daquilo? Aquele homem... Aquele homem por quem desenvolvera tamanho ódio, nunca antes sentido por outro ser... Tanto ódio... Desde que viera a vida... A quem ensinaram a enchergar como o mal encarnado em ser humano... Contra quem devotara seu rancor sempre reprimido, com todas as suas forças, pelo o que fizer à Terra e àquele povo, além de para com suas próprias mentoras, e... Finalmente, principalmente... O ser contra quem fora treinada a vida toda para lutar... Lutar e matar...

Os olhos da moça tremiam em desespero... Seu maior inimigo... Pai de seu pai... Carne de sua carne, sangue do seu sangue...

Tudo era confuso... Tudo era embaralhado... Pela primeira vez em sua vida Aiko se sentiu despreparada para tudo e todos... Sozinha em seu próprio mundo, em sua própria mente... Sem saber ao que ou a quem recorrer...

Em outras palavras...

Desesperada...

# # # -

Assim que Washu gritou em negação, Tenchi pareceu acordar do torpor em que fora colocado, mesmo depois de Niwase ter dito algo sem muito sentido para ele. Nesse instante, entretanto, sentiu suas mãos segurarem algo e abaixou seu olhar para a figura que era sustentada por um de seus braços...

Pelos céus... Aiko...

Em toda a sua surpresa, provocada pelo total inesperado que o que Washu dissera provocara, esquecera no final das contas, que a mais afetada era quela jovem... Aquela jovem que, sempre lhe pareceu tão comum e, por fim, era a mais complexa e diferente daquelas que tinha conhecido.

Viu os olhos dela tremerem no que ele dedeuziu ser pura confusão e desespero. E conseqüência disso era o próprio corpo da moça que tremia levemente, por mais que ela parecesse tentar se controlar. Aquilo era mais do que ele esperara... Mais do que qualquer um poderia esperar e que Aiko poderia suportar. Ele sabia... Sabia que ela iria desabar a qualquer instante.

Apesar de toda sua preocupação, o rapaz também se via em estado semelhante ao da garota, pura confusão. Afinal de contas, se Washu não queria contar a verdade, por que permitiu que os dois se enfrentassem? Por que permitiu que Aiko lutasse com seu próprio avô? Aquilo era contra qualquer princípio que ele conhecia e, por mais que ele soubesse o quão excêntrica a cientista era, também sabia que ele não parecia disposta a brincar quando se tratava de sua família.

Olhou mais uma vez para Aiko, sentindo os braços trêmulhos dela. Logo, levou o seu outro braço, o machucado, ao outro ombro da jovem, e com as duas mãos apertou levemente os ombros dessa. Tenchi pode ver o temor nos olhos da garota, a confusao e o medo do que estava acontecendo, apertou-a um pouco mais entre os bracos, tentando mostrar-lhe que estaria em qualquer circunstancia ao seu lado.

Todavia, Aiko nao parecia distinguir qualquer ato ou fala ao seu redor, seu rosto só demonstrava uma confusao que até agora nao parecia existir em sua alma... O que estava acontecendo... O que deveria fazer...!

# # # -

- Não ouse fazer isso, Mikamo! – A voz de Washu mais uma vez chamou a atenção de todos e assim como os outros, Aiko e Tenchi prestavam total atenção naquela conversa. – Não vai fazer isso de novo! Não vai corrompeê-la! Eu não permitirei! – As palavras eram desconexas na opinião de todos, com a exceção de Washu e de, provavelmente, Mikamo também. Mas, apesar da falta de compreensão, parecia que tinha alguma razão para a cientista proferir o dito, sua face alterada e sua reação demonstravam claramente isso.

E antes que Tsunami ou Yosho pudessem pará-la, a deusa da Sabedoria levantou-se subitamente, correndo como um raio contra seu inimigo, ativando mais uma vez sua espada de luz, pronta para desferir um golpe fatal... Um golpe faltal contra um inimigo que, nem ao menos, levantou um dedo contra sua oponente, seu rosto frio e neutro como sempre.

A espada de luz desceu com força desconmunal contra o inimigo, cujo golpe, com toda certeza, feriria-o gravemente.

Entretanto...

A espada energética da poderosa deusa da Sabedoria parou repentinamente a poucos centímetros do vilão... Batendo contra uma barreira até agora invisível para todos, de pura energia, mas que agora facilmente era distinguida a rodear Mikamo. A espada foi impedida a meio caminho de seu alvo e, sem muita resitência, foi jogada longe, juntamente com sua dona, contra o chão a mais de dois metros de distância.

Uma carga negra de força energética rodeava a deusa nesse instante, fazendo-a gritar em agonia e dor por vários segundos, ao chão, antes de finalmente cessar. Deixando sua vítima ferida gramevente e, sem muitas dúvidas que, a beira da inconsciência.

- Lady Washu! – Tsunami correu para junto da cientista, jundamente de Yosho. Agachando-se e segurnado a outra nos braços para ampará-la. – Argh! – O súbito grito com um certo tom de sofrimento de Tsunami partiu assim que tocou Lady Washu, fazendo-a soltá-la imediatamente.

- Lady Tsunami... – falou Yosho em tom preocupado, agachando-se próximo às duas deusas.

A deusa da Bondade apertava suas mãos uma na outra e, assim que o príncipe Jurai agachou-se, olhou para a palma de suas mãos em contida dor. Os olhos de Yosho arregalaram-se.

- Mas o quê...? – A frase não foi concluída, mas Tsunami entendia a pergunta. Suas mãos, antes imaculadas, estavam agroa vermelhas, inchadas e queimadas... Os olhos da deusa contraíram-se seriamente, enquanto ela apertava seus punhos, mesmo com toda dor que emanava de suas mãos, voltando o olhar para seu inimigo. Por sua vez, Mikamo também a encarava, um sorriso discreto e de malvada diversão em seus lábios.

- Então você conseguiu dominar a arte das Trevas enquanto confinado em sua prisão, não é mesmo? – A voz séria da deusa comprovava que aquela era mais uma afirmação do que uma mera pergunta. E, enquanto falava, seus punhos brilhavam numa aura azulada, quase branca, e assim que o brilho cessou Yosho pôde ver que não mais havia feridas na pele celestial de Tsunami.

Os olhos do príncipe Jurai voltou-se para o corpo de Washu, quase inconsciente ao chão. Vez ou outra ele podia ver ondas negras passarem pelo corpo da cientista e mais nenhuma dúvida havia em seu olhar.

Assim que a deusa da Sabedoria atacara seu inimigo, este usara de seu escudo energético em contato com a espada também energética de Washu para atingi-la com seu poderoso golpe negro... Sim, só podia ser isso... E se Washu tivesse resistido mais um pouco ao invés de ser jogada longe, provavelmente estaria...

- Tsunami, Tsunami... – começou Mikamo com o mesmo tom de quem está dando uma bronca em uma criança – Acha mesmo que eu ficaria inativo por tanto tempo mesmo preso naquela maldita prisão! – sua face contraiu em pura raiva ao fazer a pergunta. – Como acha que eu alcancei força suficiente para abrir um portal entre este e o universo paralelo daquele lugar, apenas com minha própria energia, sem arma alguma, para escapar! – Cruzou os braços, enquanto fechava os olhos para acalmar-se da súbita raiva que a lembrança daquela prisão lhe trazia.

Tsunami e os outros mantinham os olhos no homem, e Yosho e Tsunami tremiam com o ódio que aquele homem era capaz de provocar neles...

- Ou... Você acha que os portais para esse mundo com a Prisão Galáctica não são protegidos e, deixe-me acrescentar, pela tecnologia de Washu e do Poder de Jurai? – continuou o Lorde, enquanto abria os olhos lentamente. Contudo, logo encarou sua inimiga, soltou uma longa risada, seca e sem humor algum. – Não seja ingênua! Eu dominei muito mais do que você possa imaginar! Sou mais forte do que você pode imaginar! E pode ter certeza que não irei vacilar em usar deste poder adquirido em tantos anos de sofrimento sem fim!

Tsunami encarou o guerreiro por mais alguns segundos, sem pronunciar palavra alguma, apenas fitando aqueles olhos vazios com os seus cheios de vida e brilho, agora um brilho de gravidade... No entanto, logo voltou seu olhar para Washu ao chão... ela precisava ajudar a outra deusa... Ou a energia negra de Niwase com certeza destruiria toda a força vital, corporal e espiritual da deusa da Sabedoria...

Entretanto, o poder que consumia lentamente a cientista não era comum e, se ela ajudasse Washu... Sabia que não teria força alguma para lutar contra Niwase...

E o dilema começou a dominar a mente da deusa da Bondade...

- Lady Tsunami... – A voz súbita fez a deusa piscar levemente, como se acordando de um transe, antes dela voltar seu olhar para o possuidor daquela voz solene e grave, o lendário príncipe Jurai. Encararam-se por um momento antes dele continuar. – Faça o que tens de fazer... Seu papel aque não é de destruir nada, nem ninguém...

A deusa arregalou os olhos, pronta para argumentar, sabendo que aquela era uma questão muito mais séria e aquela batalha muito mais perigosa do que se podia imaginar para o juraiano dizer-lhe aquilo. Contudo, o olhar sério e convicto de Yosho lhe deu certeza de que ele sabia do real estado de Washu e que, como guerreiro e amigo, lutaria até o fim por si, por Washu e por ela, se isso significasse poupar a vida de seus queridos amigos e parentes...

Argumentar estava fora de questão, ela já sabia disso e, por mais que quisesse ajudar, Yosho lhe dera a resposta que ela buscava para seu dilema... Sim, ela finalmente aceitaria seu papel naquela batalha e, mesmo em sua preocupação, acenou em serena afirmação antes de se dirigir mais uma vez para o corpo da deusa da Sabedoria, pronta para cumprir suas obrigações...

Mikamo acompanhou com os olhos a deusa da Bondade que agachava-se ao lado da outra deusa e um sorrisso maldoso ressurgiu em seu rosto...

- Vai abdicar de sua luta contra mim em favor desse... Lixo? – falou em deboche, com o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro na face. Tsunami, por sua vez, desviou lentamente seus olhos de Washu para Niwase, cheia de seriedade e sem nenhuma palavra liberou seu spoderes brancos sobre a cientista ao chão, voltando a olhara para esta e ignorando totalmente seu inimigo e as palavras deste.

Mikamo soltou uma risada zombeteira diante da cena que presenciava.

- Sua piedade estúpida irá destruí-la, _deusa_... – disse a última palavra com nojo na voz e, sem mais delongas, levantou uma mão, pronto para disparar contra as duas deusas desprotegidas no momento. Acabando, em parte, com o ligeiro aborrecimento que aqueles seres estavam lhe causando.

- Sua luta não é contra elas, Niwase... – Mikamo parou por um segundo, subistituindo seu sorriso zombeteiro por uma expressão mais uma vez neutra ao encarar quem lhe falava. – E sim contra mim, um juraiano. – Diante das plavaras proferidas por aquele que um dia desistira do trono mais poderoso e cobiçado do universo, Mikamo sentiu-se mais uma vez possesso de ódio e sede de vingança.

Sim... Um juraiano... Sua vingança...

- Você acaba de assinar sua sentença de morte, princípde Jurai... – falou Mikamo séria e secamente. Encarando com olhos cheios de fúria o homem que o encarava com seriedade e gravidade, pronto para cumprir o seu próprio destino como guerreiro Jurai... Seu destino como alvo da vingança de Niwase Mikamo...

# # # -

Aiko ainda estava quieta, atónita com tudo o que estivera escutando. Seu avô... Seu avô era o responsável por toda tristeza que seus amigos sofreram. Havia matado milhares, milhões de pessoas. No entanto... Ouvira sua história também... Ouvira, por mais que estivesse confusa, seu pedido para unir-se a ele... Ele tivera um motivo para tudo o que fizera, certo? Não havia agido por impulso, certo? Agira assim porque mataram seu filho, o pai dela... Talvez seu avô não fosse uma má pessoa, não é? Talvez devesse juntar-se a ele... E talvez assim pudesse ajudá-lo e poupar seus amigos... e...

"Aiko... Aiko..." A moça começou a sair de seus pensamentos apenas quando um par de mãos começaram a balançá-la, gentilmente, mas com certa urgência. Voltou-se ainda perdida, para o rosto ligeramente preocupado de Tenchi .Em seguida, com um barulho que lhe chamou a atenção, voltou-se para o outro lado, onde via Washu caída ao chão, sendo amparada por Tsunami, enquanto o príncipe Yosho lutava com Mikamo... Piscou duas vezes, como se não assimilasse direito o que estivera acontecendo.

"Paft"

Aiko sentiu o rosto arder e seus olhos arregalaram-se. Voltou lentamente o rosto na direção de onde sentira um tapa vir de encontro ao seu rosto, sua mão cobrindo o vermelho que se formava em sua face. Olhou para a mão que lhe acertara e em seguida para o dono da tal mão... Seu peito se contraiu ligeramente ao ver a face mais séria do que nunca do sempre tão calmo e gentil Tenchi, mirando-a.

- Aiko! Por favor, reaja! Não tem o direito de ficar assim enquanto seus amigos estão lutando com tudo o que tem para protegerem a todos nós! Como pode! – A face do rapaz estava tensa e rígida, como Aiko nunca havia visto antes. A garota vinda do futuro ficou calada, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Estava confusa! Não queria mal aos amigos, mas... Seu avô...

Olhou para o local onde a luta ocorria. Yosho ainda lutava bravamente, mesmo que em desvantagem, enquanto Washu permanecia ao lado de Tsunami, ainda fraca. Aiko fechou seus olhos por um segundo e, finalmente, levantou-se, saindo dos braços de Tenchi, seus olhos abriram-se cheios de determinação.

Tomara sua decisão.

# # # -

Os dois seres brilhavam intensamente, vermelho e azul, enquanto liberavam uma tremenda carga de energia para o alto do espaco. A tercera figura alí presente, um pouco mais adiantado entre os outros dois, levantou seus braços para o alto e energia branca imediatamente saiu de suas mãos, seguindo para o alto também. Subitamente, enquanto a enorme rajada branca atingía certa altura, ela parou e brilhou mais forte e as duas outras luzes, a vermelha e a azul, antes subindo de lados opostos, foram atraídas para a luz ao centro, curvando-se lentamente até se unirem.

As duas mulheres que ali se encontravam, olhavam boquiabertas o espetáculo de pura energia que ali ocorria, no pequeno satélite natural da Terra. Kyone e Miyoshi olhavam admiradas o enorme portal que se abria projetado pelo poder de Asaka, Kamidake e do poderoso rei Jurai, Asuza.

- Mulher! – O rei jurai chamou com a sua grave e imperiosa voz e Kyone, sem precisar ouvir uma segunda vez, correu em direação ao Senhor. Assim que o alcançou, Kyone pode perceber o enorme esforço que o rei fazia para falar e ao mesmo tempo controlar a gigantesca onda de energia que liberava. – Vá a Terra, agora... Avise-os que o Portal está sendo aberto.

- Mas... – Kyone estava confusa. O rei ainda não havia lhe dito como deveriam fazer uso do portal, como poderiam empurrar o grande mal que se encontrava na Terra em direção ao portal... Como prende-lo ali! Entretanto, o rei parecia não se importar com o "pequeno" detalhe e antes que Kyone pudesse continuar, interromperam-na.

- Fale com Yosho ou Washu... Eles saberão! Agora vá! – A moça não precisou ouvir mais, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, partiu em direção a sua nave, puxando uma ainda abobalhada Miyoshi pelo braço.

- Vamos, Miyoshi! Não quero que faça nenhuma besteira aqui. – E em pouco segundos a nave da Polícia Galáctica partia, enquanto os dois guardiões e o rei Jurai usavam de todas suas forças para abrir o Portal Lunar.

# # # -

Washu estava começando a recuperar-se fisicamente de sua batalha, graças aos poderes de cura de Tsunami, mas o suor misturado com sangue em sua face e várias partes do corpo lembravam-na de que não estava em uma situação nada comum. Mantinha os olhos abertos por pura teimosia, pois a realidade é que não aguentava muito mais que isso. A alguns metros de si, Washu observava com peso no coração a luta entre Yosho e Mikamo. Não era a toa que o príncipe Jurai era lendário em toda a galáxia, mas mais óbvio ainda é que não tinha o poder necessário para vencer seu inimigo. Não havia muito mais a se fazer, parecia que a vinda de Aiko fora inútil.

Aiko... O nome sôou na mente de Yosho enquanto via seu corpo cedendo levemente para um dos lados. Respirava com certa dificuldade, enquanto via seu inimigo parado a alguma distância, apenas alguns ferimentos em seu corpo.. Desde a primeira vez que a vira soubera que ela não era normal. Logo, chamara-a no primeiro dia para uma conversa em particular, onde até mesmo tiveram uma luta de espadas no dojo do templo, com certeza ela era poderosa. Não havia lhe dito exatamente qual era sua missão ali, mas suspeitara de algo grande. Todavia, não imaginara que fosse algo tão perigoso e poderoso como seu inimigo estava demonstrando-se ser.

O poderoso ser a quem Yosho enfrentava observou seu inimigo por um segundo, seu rosto neutro como se nenhum sentimento passase por seu corpo, seja de ódio ou até mesmo de diversão. O fato era que Mikamo não mais se importava com quem ou quantos estava para matar, a única coisa que lhe interessava agora era que mais uma vez teria um herdeiro ao seu lado, algo que nunca mais haiva imaginado que teria. Logo, sem mais delongas, o homem levantou sua espada de energia, pronto para acabar com aquela luta enfadonha.

- Pare! – Mais a voz do que o ordenado fez com que o poderoso separasse meio caminho de seu alvo. Levantou sua face lentamente em direção a voz e um brilho de alguma emoção, seja boa ou ruim, passou por seus olhos ao confirmar quem havia gritado. Mikamo abaixou clamamente sua espada ao seu lado, sem nunca desviar o olhar da figura parada a vários metros de si.

Logo, todos estavam a observar a figura feminina que levantara sua voz para o inimigo. Ao lado de um Tenchi agachado e surpreso, estava a esbelta figura em pé de Aiko, olhos nos olhos com Mikamo. O homem sorriu.

- Então, minha querida neta chegou a sua decisão, sim? – Diante do dito, todos expressaram em seus olhares sua expectativa e certa surpresa, sendo de Washu e Tenchi a maior intensidade de sentimentos. Aiko, por sua vez, não os olhou sequer um segundo, ao invés, abaixou a cabeça momentaneamente e levantou-a em seguida, determinada.

- Já tomei minha decisão... Eu... – Todos arregalaram os olhos, enquanto um enorme e maligno sorriso aparecia no rosto de Niwase Mikamo.

# # # -

Tenchi observava a luta a sua frente, horror diante de seus olhos ao ver seu avô prestes a ser transpassado por Mikamo, e não havia tempo de alcançá-los.

- Pare! – O rapaz arregalou levemente os olhos ao identificar a voz ao seu lado de quem interrompia. Viu que a espada do inimigo havia "escutado" o pedido da moça e parara a meio caminho de seu alvo, perdendo intensidade. Voltou mais uma vez seu olhar para a pessoa que havia feito o inimigo parar, levantando-se ao seu lado... Aiko...

- Então, minha querida neta chegou a sua decisão, sim? – As palavras cortaram o ar e entraram nos ouvidos de Tenchi como prólogo de algo que fazia seu coração apertar. Observou atentamente a expressão determinada de Aiko.

- Já tomei minha decisão... Eu... – Os olhos de Tenchi se arregalaram e... A palavras seguinte, pronunciada quase em um sussurro, finalmente provocou reação em seu corpo momentaneamente paralizado de expectativa e apreensão. – Aceito.

"Não!"

# # # -

Os olhos de Aiko permaneceram baixos enquanto ela prounciava sua decisão.

"Aceito"

Sua voz por um segundo não pareceu sua, enquanto, logo após dizer suas últimas palavras, um sonoro "Não" vir daquele a quem tanto suas amigas queriam proteger. E ela também...

Todavia, todo e qualquer som que possa ter ouvido pareceu sumir de sua mente, como se tudo fosse preto e branco, em "slow motion". A única coisa que importava agora era cumprir sua missão, fazer o melhor para todos, salvar a todos, não importava que o único método...

- Então virás comigo. – A frase e a voz em questão fizeram-na acordar de seu tupor. Voltou seu olhar para aquele que falava e sua mente pouco mais registrou um rapaz ao seu lado que levantava-se e vinha ao seu encontro, sendo subitamente jogado para trás por uma força invisível e uma mulher de cabelos rosas sendo impedida de se mover por outra de cabelos azuis. Os dois pareciam observá-la com afinco, enquanto sua atenção direcionava-se apenas aquele que lhe falara.

- Sim... – Sua voz parecia fraca e seu olhar levemente translúcido. Contudo, um pouco de vida pareceu retornar quando continuou. – Com uma condição... - O rosto antes malignamente alegre de Mikamo tornou-se lentamente sério e sombrio com as últimas palavras da garota.

- E o que seria isso? – A voz era grave e baixa, um quieto sinal de seu poder e periculosidade. Aiko fechou os olhos por um instante, depois abrindo-os novamente para encarar seu "avô".

- Não irá ferir meus amigos e nem a este planeta... Nunca mais... – Seu tom era suave, porém, a determinação estava na sua voz, assim como em seus olhos que observavam atentamente a reação de Mikamo. O rosto deste, por sua vez, era sério, quase meticuloso, como se medisse as palavras e o significado destas. Em seguida, um novo sorriso largo e cru surgiu-lhe na face.

- Como quiser... minha princesa... – E fez uma longa saldação, levando o tronco até meio caminho do chão, o sorriso sempre presente.

- Não, Aiko! – Mais uma vez a voz de Tenchi se fez ouvir e Aiko não pode deixar de finalmente tomar consciência de sua presença e olhá-lo. O rapaz estava ofegante, ao chão, aparentemente havia sido jogado ao longe pelos poderes de Mikamo ao tentar parar Aiko durante sua decisão. Contudo, parecia que ainta possuía forças para protestar e toda a sua súplica encontrava-se em seus olhos, assim como em Washu. E, por um momento, Aiko sentiu presente a aura de todos seus amigos ali, podia sentir o peso do olhar deles, um pedido mudo de que não fizesse aquilo.

- Não seja estúpida, Aiko! – A voz autoritária de Washu se fez presente e Aiko não pode evitar de olhá-la. O olhar severo da mulher pesou mais do que qualquer um até o momento e Aiko se viu desviando lentamente a face para, mais uma vez, encarar a Deusa da Sabedoria quando esta voltou a falar. – Mikamo não conhece limites! Acha que ele irá parar! Pelo amor de Deus, Aiko! Foi ele quem causou a morte de seus pais!

- Já chega! – A voz grave e firme de Mikamo mais uma vez se fez presente, cortando o ar como faca afiada. Aiko voltou novamente seu rosto para ele e pode presenciar a expressão severa e contorcida do homem, era óbvio que se controlava para não atacar Washu. – Se continuar vou esquecer imediatamente o pedido de Aiko!

- Não, por favor! – A jovem implorou, dando dois ou três passos, olhos cheios de dor e lágrimas. Mikamo calou-se e voltou-se para ela, sua face suavizando-se ligeirmanete. Aiko abaixou a cabeça, suas longas mechas sombreando e logo escondendo seus olhos, seus braços como mortos ao londo do corpo. – Por favor, meus amigos... – Uma longa pausa antes que concluísse, levantando o rosto, seus olhos totalmente inexpressivos. – Não se intrometam.

E com isso, seguiu em direção daquele que lhe faria herdeira de todo um Universo.

# # # -

Mikamo observou com um largo sorriso no rosto a jovem guerreira caminhar em sua direção, enquanto fazia um leve movimento com uma de suas mãos para impedir que Washu ou aquele outro garoto pudessem se mover e intrometer-se novamente em seu caminho. Ganhara, finalmente... Ganhara três vezes...

Ganhara contra todos os Jurai, ganhara contra Waashu e ganhara uma herdeira que nunca mais sonhara em ter...

A vingança era doce... E era toda dele.

- Venha, minha herdeira... – Disse Mikamo extendendo um de seus braços em direção a Aiko, que caminhava de cabeça baixa em sua direção. Com a outra, fez um largo gesto, jogando Yosho que tentava partir de encontro contra ele para longe, próximo de Washu e Tsunami, sem nem uma vez desviar o olhar de sua neta.

Colocou a mão no ombro desta quando finalmente ela o alcançou, enquanto Aiko virava-se em direção aos seus amigos. E, antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer ou fazer algo para impedi-lo de levar Aiko consigo, Mikamo rapidamente criou uma redoma ao seu e ao redor de neta, começando a flutuar no ar. Podia ver Tenchi e Washu tentando protestar – assim que já os havia liberados de seu poder quando não mais podiam alcançar Aiko – tentando se levantarem e o impedirem de levá-la. Viu Tsunami segurar Washu, enquanto Yosho corria em direção a Tenchi, segurando-o também e olhando em seguida para ele e Aiko.

Mikamo e sua neta começaram a subirem lentamente em direção ao espaço, enquanto os outros permaneciam ao chão, olhando-os. Tsunami amparando Washu e já indo em direção a Tenchi e Yosho, provavelmente curar qualquer ferída que ele tivera causado aos dois. O senhor negro estreitou levemente os olhos, observando com ódio seus inimigos que pareciam que sairiam ilesos daquela guerra...

A vingança era doce... Mas ainda não estava completa.

Aiko, até agora impassível com o que acontecia, levantou o rosto para seu avô ao sentir certa energia crescendo ao seu lado. Diante do que via, tudo o que pode fazer foi arregalar os olhos, enquanto Mikamo quebrava sua promessa.

"Não!"

"..."

O brilho de energia foi intenso e por um segundo não se pode ver nada nem ninguém. A explosão foi quase ensurdecedora e ondas de pressão foram formadas. Os olhos de Mikamo brilharam de expectativa, enquanto Aiko permanecia perplexamente muda, horrorizada.

Todavia, não mais um segundo se passou até que os olhos de Mikamo se arregalassem em surpresa e ódio diante do que via, uma enorme nave se opunha entre o espaço aéreo seu e de seus inimigos, um escudo energético rachado bloqueando o que teria causado sua total vitória.

No mesmo instante, Aiko também arregalou os olhos e logo sentiu o alívrio correr por seu corpo. E, antes que Mikamo pudesse agir de qualquer maneira, uma das entradas inferiores da nave se abriu, alguém saltando de dentro da nave para perto de Tenchi e seus amigos.

- Kyone! – A supresa na voz de Tenchi era evidente, assim como o alívio e alegria em sua expressão. Kyone olhou-o com um sorriso maroto no rosto, contudo, sua entrada maestral foi totalmente destruída quando uma estabanada Miyoshi caiu em cima de si...

Gotas desceram pelatesta de todos, enquanto Kyone tentava se recuperar do "ataque".

- Miyoshi! – Foi o estrondoso som da voz de Kyone ressoando aos quatro cantos do Templo Masaki.

# # # -

Mikamo tinha sua face contorcida em raiva ao ver que não conseguira, mais uma vez, destruir seus inimigos. Seu ódio louco refletia em seus olhos e, logo pois, foi incapaz de pressentir o golpe de sua neta certeiro contra si.

- Mas o quê! – Foi sua exclamação quando sangue desceu pelo braço que segurava Aiko firmemente pelo punho, logo fazendo-o soltá-la. Sua supresa, mais do que dor, o fizera perder a concentração por apenas um segundo, mas o suficiente para seu campo energético que lhes rodeava sumisse um momento permitindo que Aiko saltasse para longe do seu alcance. Logo sem seguida, recuperou o foco e olhou com supresa Aiko a metros abaixo, no chão, a espada de energia da garota firmememnte segura em seu pulso. – O que está fazendo!

- Mentiroso! – A voz antes suave e controlada de Aiko sôou alta e levemente estrangulada, sua face vermelha. – Prometeste que não os feriria!

- Mas eu não ia ferí-los... – Disse o mais uma vez calmo Niwase Mikamo, com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Ia matálos. – Concluiu sinistramente. Aiko arregalou levemente os olhos com as palavras do homem, em seguida, ficou séria, cenho fechado.

- Monstro... – A única palavra fez o sorriso de Mikamo sumir imediatamente, tomando uma expressão sombria. – Seja um sacrilégio ou não matar meu próprio avô... Não me importa mais... Você é um ser insando das Trevas, não posso permitir que continue a trilhar este caminho de sangue. – E tomou posição de luta, enquanto Mikamo cerrou levemente os olhos para continuar.

- Você virá comigo, criança, queira ou não... – E partiu para cima dela.

Contudo, o inimigo parou subitamente, desviando-se aprenas segundos antes de um flash de luz cortar o espaço onde estava anteriormente. Olhou para tal direção e a figura austera e firme do lendário príncipe Juari apareceu.

- Acho que ainda não concluímos nossa luta. – Disse Yosho séria e calmamente, Niwase fechou ainda mais sua expressão.

- Ainda se atreve a levantar-se contra mim!- Vociferou Mikamo, Yosho pouco pareceu afetado.

- Aiko... – Falou Yosho, sem desviar os olhos o inimigo. – Eu assumo por aqui. – E antes que Aiko pudesse protestar, o príncipe partiu contra o inimigo.

- Yosho-san! – Disse já partindo ao encontro daqueles que lutavam, sendo imediatamente impedida por uma mão em seu pulo. Olhou para trás. – Kyone-san! Eu... – Mas Kyone a interromepeu.

- Tua tarefa aqui é outra, venha! – Disse já puxando-a ao encontro dos outros.

As duas pararam próximas de Tenchi, Washu, Tsunami e Myoshi. Aparentemente Tsunami curara qualquer ferida remanescente neles, mas era visível que estavam descatados, principalmente Washu. Kyone parou e soltou Aiko, voltando-se para esta.

- Em poucas palavras, o rei de Jurai está no Satélite Natural da Terra e neste exato momento está abrindo um portal para uma dimensão inabitável e sem volta. – Aiko arregalou levemente os olhos.

- A senhorita quer dizer que... – Kyone a interrompeu, enquanto afirmando com a cabeça.

- Exato. Vamos prender o criminoso Niwase Mikamo na chamada "Dimensão Vazia!".

- Kyone-san... – Começou Tenchi. – Mikamo não estava em outra Dimensão e conseguiu fugir assim mesmo? O que faz dessa vez diferente?

- A Dimensão Vazia não é a mesma utilizada pela Polícia Galáctica. – Começou Washu, sabendo que Kyone não sabia mais do que já falara. – A prisão Dimensional pode ser aberta, porque as vezes é necessário retirar o prisioneiro, mudança de sentença ou coisas do tipo. A Dimensão Vaiza, por sua vez, é totalmente diferente. Uma vez fechada não se abre de novo para quem entrou lá. E... – Olhou para Aiko e Tenchi. – É um tipo único em todo Universo, só pode ser aberto ou fechado por Poder Jurai... – Os outros, com exceção de Tsunami, arregalaram os olhos em surpresa.

- E porque Yosho-san me pediu para chamar Aiko? Não é só o Rei Jurai abrir e fechar o Portal e pronto? – Kyone perguntou e Washu abaixou a cabeça, balançando em negativa.

- Infelizmente, não... Azuma abrirá o Portal, mas se precisa de Poder Jurai para poder obrigar alguém a entrar e mais Poder Jurai para fechar o Portal. Azuma não tem poder suficiente para fazer tudo isso. – Continuou e levantou a cabeça para encarar os outros. – Visto o poder de Mikamo, creio que se precisará de muito poder para forçá-lo e depois muito mais poder ainda para fechar o Portal, isso faz de toda ajuda possível necessária.

Antes que alguém pudessa falar, Washu continuou.

- Yosho foi substituir Aiko porque assim que Kyone chegou e mencionou seu pai ele teve idéia do que iria acontecer e a função de cada um aqui. Tenchi, sei que você ainda tem muito mais energia e, por tanto, preciso que vá ajudar seu avô que já está quase no limite de suas forças. Mikamo precisa estar distraído enquanto nos preparamos para prendê-lo e você é o mais indicado já que se Aiko for ele simplesmente irá prende-la e levá-lo consigo, acabando com qualquer de nossas chances de vencê-lo...

Tenchi simplesmente acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Washu continuou.

- E você, Aiko, terá que fechar o portal... – A garota olhou sua recém descobera "avó" por um segundo e logo acenou afirmativamente. Washu olhou-a um momento mais e logo voltou a encarar a todos em geral. – Eu e Tsunami iremos prender Mikamo no momento indicado para Tenchi e Yosho atingirem-no e empurrá-lo para o Portal para que, por fim, Aiko posso trancá-lo. Kyone, Miyoshi, voces serão nosso suporte caso Mikamo tente alguma coisa. – As duas acenaram afirmativamente também.

Ouviram uma explosão no momento seguinte e voltaram-se para a batalha. Yocho levantava-se do chão onde fora jogado pelo tremendo poder de Mikamo. Washu voltou o olhar para seus amigos de novo, face séria e determinada.

- É agora. – Falou Washu e viu os outros afirmando com a cabeça. Tenchi partiu em direção ao seu avô e Tsunami, Kyone e Miyoshi foram se posicionar. Antes que Aiko pudesse partir também, washu colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-a voltar-se para ela. Washu fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de falar.

- Sei que este não é o momento, mas... Peço o seu perdão pelo sofrimento e confusão que o meu silêncio sobre sua origem possa ter-lhe causado... Sei que sua decisão para partir com Mikamo foi tomada grande parte pelo súbito que os fatos foram para você... – Completou, olhando nos olhos da outra. Aiko permaneceu impassiva por um segundo e, por fim, sorriu levemente.

- Não há porque guardar mágoas... Sei que só quis me proteger de uma verdade tão dolorosa. E... O erro foi meu em pensar que um ser perverso como Niwase Mikamo iria deixá-los em paz se eu o seguisse... – Concluiu olhando para o lado, cabeca meio baixa, pensando por um momento no que quase ocorreu ao seus amigos devido a sua ingenuidade. Washu sorriu levemente, colocando sua outra mão no outro ombro da garota. Aiko voltou o olhar para ela e ambas encaram-se de frente.

- Aiko... Quero que fique ciente de algo... Fechar o portal vai exigir mais poder do que para abrir, isso é, em partes, o motivo de tê-la chamado ao invés de Yosho e até mesmo Tenchi. – Aiko arregalou levemente os olhos diante das súbitas palavras. - Você é a filha da mulher que foi exilada pelo próprio pai devido ao seu grande poder. Asuza também é filho desse mesmo homem e engoliu seu orgulho vindo nos ajudar abrindo o portal... É seu dever como filha de Sasuma Jurai celar este ato de perdão e nova união. Todavia... – Disse olhando Aiko nos olhos – Deve saber que como aquela que fecha o Portal para a Dimensão Vazia, voce será para toda sua vida uma chave para este, assim como seus descendentes o serão também. Pois a única forma de se abrir o Portal da Dimensão Vazia – aquele criado e controlado pelo povo Jurai, o mais poderoso de todo o universo – para alguém que foi trancado lá... É sacrificando em ritual quem o trancou. – Os olhos de Aiko se arregalaram mais uma vez em surpresa, todavia, isso durou apenas um momento e, a pesar do destino que isso lhe causaria, logo a face determinada de Aiko retornou, e ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Não me importa qual meu destino será daqui para frente... Meu único objetivo é vencer o inimigo de minha família e de meus amigos. – Washu a olhou por um instante e um leve sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, enquanto ela soltava Aiko, virando-se, pronta para partir para o campo de batalha. Contudo, um momento antes, Washu voltou seu rosto para Aiko, um leve sorriso de lado em seu rosto.

- É bom ter minha neta de volta. – As súbitas palavras fizeram Aiko arregalar os olhos mais do que antes. Washu, todavia, não pareceu se importar. E antes que Aiko tivesse alguma reação, Washu partiu para sua posi ção.

Aiko olhou-a por um instante e sorriu levemente, era a primeira vez que recebia um cumprimento de sua família...

E sem mais delongas, partiu para a luta.

Sim... Iria vencer o inimigo de sua família e de seus amigos... Fosse quem fosse...

# # # -

Foi por questão de milésimos que a espada energética de Mikamo não transpassou o corpo de Yosho. E, antes que pudesse se dar conta, Tenchi estava batalhando junto a seu avô contra o mesmo inimigo. Uma ajuda que não iria adiantar de nada, pensou o senhor das trevas.

Contudo, mesmo com tal pensamento Mikamo não era estúpido, na verdade, mais astuto do que se poderia imaginar e era óbvio que percebera que seus inimigos tramavam algo. Contudo, sua gana de matá-los era tanta que, se realmente havia percebido, não estava se importando nem um pouco.

A luta seguia longa e duramente e e atenção era tanta que Mikamo não se deu conta de uma alteração negra em forma de espiral surgindo muito ao alto no céu, do espaço. Se tivesse visto, saberia imediatamente o que era, mas não era esse o caso.

Subitamente, Mikamo viu seus dois inimigos posicionando-se um ao lado do outro, a alguns metros de si. Estreitou os olhos quando os viu começarem a formar duas bolas de energia, uma cada um. Eles realmente pensavam que conseguiriam acertá-lo com aquilo? Quase imediatamente, como se lendo seus pensamentos, Tsunami e Washu apareceram uma de cada um dos seus lados, segurando-o nos braços com duas correntes de energia.

- Tolos! Pensam que um golpe desses pode me derrotar! – Disse ele assim que se viu preso pelas duas. Mas ninguém parecia escutá-lo, invés disso, Washu e Tusnami começaram a flutuar e a levantá-lo juntas, enquanto Yosho e Tenchi miravam seus golpes de acordo com a mudança de altura.

Um estalo se deu na mente de Mikamo e uma leve idéia do que estava acontecendo começou a lhe ocorrer. Voltou sua cabeça rapidamente para o alto do céu... E seus olhos se arregalaram...

- Não pode ser... – Falou ele em tom baixo, a enorme espiral negra crescendo cada vez mais, começando a tomar conta de todo o céu, como se estivesse na própria Terra. Negro e mais negro era o que havia, reflexos de estrelas de outra dimensão era tudo o que se diferenciava de escuro ali e a Terra comecou a ser apagada em sombras. Washu aproximou sua boca do ouvido de seu inimigo.

- Dessa vez nenhuma de suas tramóias vai te ajudar... – Comecou Washu em um sussurro, enquanto o rosto de Mikamo voltava para a terra, já alguns metros de si. Seus olhos toparam com os de sua neta, que estava entre os outros dois Jurai, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que ela também formava energia em suas mãos. – É hora de pagar eternamente por seus crimes... Maldito.

E antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Tsunami e Washu saltaram para longe dele, ainda o prendendo em suas correntes de energia. Em seguida, Yosho e Tenchi saltaram e pararam apenas a uma pequena distancia abaixo de Mikamo, a vários e vários metros do chao. E, em sua total surpresa, Mikamo foi incapaz de amparar as duas bolas de Poder Jurai que o atingiram diretamente no peito.

- Naaaaão!- O homem começou a ser jogado longe, mais e mais, cada vez mais rápido, enquanto as duas bolas de energia já esticavam-se como dois raios, unindo-se em seu peito e continuando a empurrá-lo rapidamente contra o abismo de outra dimensão. – Nao irão conseguir, não irão me vencer! – A mistura de sua loucura com sua determinação de vencer, começou a fazer com que Mikamo começasse a resistir ao golpe, enquanto todos arregalavam os olhos diante do que acontecia.

- Kyone! Miyoshi! – Gritou uma desesperada Washu, enquanto ela e Tsunami tocavam o chão, logo seguida por Yosho e Tenchi, que tentavam com toda sua vontade e força continuar a empurrar Mikamo. Aiko ainda concentrando sua energia em suas mãos.

Mais do que depressa, Kyone e Miyoshi entraram em sua nave e seguiram em direção ao inimigo. Lasers comecaram a ser disparados quase que imediatamente pela nave assim que focalizou seu alvo. Era óbvio que o poderio não era suficiente, mas pelo menos poderia distrair ou atrapalhar Mikamo enquanto Aiko se preparava.

Mikamo ainda continuava a ser jogado contra a enorme dimensão negra que girava em espiral muito alto no espaço, mas o poder continuava a ficar mais e mais fraco, mais um pouco e ele poderia acabar com mais esta tentativa inútil de vencê-lo.

O senhor negro, enquanto atirado contra o espaco, mirou sua neta, que, aparentemente já reunira todo o poder que possuía para prendê-lo... Como ela podia fazer isso! Como sua própria neta podia fazer isso com ele!

- Como pode, Aiko! Eu sou seu avo! Eu sou sua família! Como pode! – Gritava quase que loucamente, talvez sendo essa a única razão que ainda o impedia de se libertar do golpe. Seu passado, seu filho morto, sua prisão, seu desejo de poder, tudo se misturava como uma grande bola de neve que cresce e cresce cada vez mais até atingir um momento que não mais se pode suportar. Estava no limite da sanidade e da loucura. E, subitamente, finalmente respondendo as perguntas de alguém já totalmente consumido por sua ganancia e ambição, loucura e trevas, Aiko disparou sua enorme rajada de energia, direto contra aquele que clamava ser seu avô. Mikamo arregalou os olhos.

- Você nao é minha família! – E a enorme rajada atingiu-o finalmente, empurrando com força renovada o inimigo que tanto lhes causara sofrimento.

- Não, não, não! – A energia negra de Mikamo explodiu, surpreendendo a todos, e energia negra e branco comecou a lutar por supremacia. Faltava apenas mais um pouco, mais um pouco e aquilo acabaria...

Aiko sentiu o enorme poder contra si e tentou com todas suas forças resitir. Em sua visão periferial podia ver Tenchi e Yosho lutando para ajudar a empurrar Mikamo.

ç

- Não desistam! – O súbito grito de Washu fez Aiko desviar ligeiramente os olhos para a direção da voz. Tudo o que pode ver foi dois longos pares de braços esticados para o alto e energia vermelha e azul sendo disparada em direcão ao inimigo. – Não desistam! – Gritou mais uma vez Washu, liberando todo seu poder contra seu inimigo. Tsunami ao seu lado, as duas resistindo firmemente ao súbito encontro de suas energias com a gigantesca onda de poder de Mikamo.

Aiko olhou para o céu e pôde ver a nave de Kyone e Miyoshi ainda disparando seus lasers contra Mikamo, desse jeito iriam acabar toda a energia da nave em pleno ar...

Não podia desistir... Não podia... Voltou seus olhos para o inimigo e com surpresa viu que ele cedia pouco a pouco ao ataque conjunto de todos.

- Aiko! Agora! – Em seu estupor Aiko não vira que finalmente Mikamo atingira a Dimensão Vazia... Mas todos ainda lutavam firmemente... Porque nem tudo estava acabado...

- Eu não vou permitir isso! Eu vou vencer! Eu serei o senhor incondicional de todo o Universo! – Eram os gritos inflamados de Mikamo, resistindo ainda em grande parte ao ataque de seus inimigos.

- Voce não irá ganhar... Voce não _pode_ ganhar... – Sussurrou Akio, quase cedendo aos seus joelhos...

"Mãe... Se está em algum lugar olhando por mim... Empresta-me teu grande poder... Por favor..."

Aiko pressionou com mais força ainda, enquanto tentava expandir seu poder para alcançar as enormes bordas do Portal para a Dimensão Vazia e continuar a segurar Mikamo.

- Eu irei vencer! – Berrou por uma última vez Mikamo, enquanto seu próprio poder negro começava a crescer mais e mais, em uma última tentativa de liberdade. Aiko arregalou seus olhos e fechou-os firmemente, tensionando todo o seu corpo diante de tamanho poder...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Foi o grito de entrega máxima de Aiko... Era tudo ou nada...

E uma enorme onda de energia prateada se expandiu velozmente por toda a expansão do céu, clareando tudo o que antes era sombras... Cegando todos para o desfecho daquela guerra...

# # # -

(Continua)

30/09/2005

Mary Marcato

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Eu disse... Eu disse que não tinha parado... Aqui esta o penúltimo capítulo. Demorei pra caramba, eu sei... Mas não é como se vocês estivessem insistindo taaanto pela continuação, né, hehehe. Mais um capítulo e acabou, assim como minhas duas outras fics. Será que Mariana irá cerrar carreira de fanficwriter depois disso? Who knows :P

Agradecimentos: Tow com preguiça... Entao só vou agradecer a Laís muito mesmo por ter revisado este cap pra mim (já que aqui no mex não tem algumas acentuaçoes fica difícil escrever certinho, né... affs...), se ainda tiver erros, culpa minha pq fiquei com preguica de ler pela quinquagésima vez :P e o resto eu agradeço no próximo e último capítulo. Arigatou minna-san! Ja ne!


	13. O Presente

Bom, este é o capítulo final. Ele é mais como um epílogo, não está enorme, apenas para clarificar o que aconteceu após a luta de Mikamo com a turma de Tenchi. O nome do Capítulo também define exatamente o sentido da fic, relações com o passado e com o futuro para se alterar e viver o presente. Espero que gostem!

# # # -

**Capítulo13:** O Presente

O dia estava claro e o clima leve, risos de crianças podiam ser ouvidos e em seguida duas menininhas passavam correndo pelo gramado, em seus passinhos pequenos de crianças de pouco menos de dois anos, atrás do que parecia ser um coelho marrom, mas com feições felinas.

- Aeka! Ryoko! – As duas menininhas se voltaram para a voz doce e calma daquela que as chamavam. Ao longe uma silhueta feminina em um quimono branco com detalhes em vinho podia ser vista. – Não se afastem muito mais!

- Sim, kaa-chan! – Gritou a jovenzinha de cabelos violetas e olhos castanhos, sendo seguida por outra de cabelos azuis e olhos castanhos também.

- Espela, Oko-chan! – Disse a de cabelos azuis, correndo atrás da irmã.

- Vamu, Ae-chan! – Disse a primeira, voltando a correr atrás do "coelho-gato".

A mulher no alto da pequena colina se sentou na grama, suas mãos em seu colo. Seus longos cabelos violeta e azuis presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e encoberto por um tecido fino branco a partir de onde estava preso. Aparentava estar em seus primeiros anos depois dos vinte e observava as duas meninas com um sereno sorriso no rosto.

"Nunca pensei que poderia um dia ter esta vida..."

Pensamentos de fatos longamente passados flutuando por sua mente.

- Aiko...? – A jovem mulher foi tirada de seu tupor por uma voz grave e gentil, não era preciso voltar-se para saber quem era, mas o fez de qualquer maneira, um sorriso estampado em suas belas feições.

- Okaeri, Tenchi... – E sorriu um pouco mais, enquanto o jovem homem, aparentando ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que ela, se sentou ao seu lado, beijando o rosto da jovem em seguida.

- Tadaima... – Disse com um sorriso e os dois voltaram-se para as duas figurinhas ainda "caçando" o que parecia ser um coelho de longe.

- Como foi seu dia? – Perguntou a jovem ao seu companheiro, ainda olhando as meninas.

- Tirando que otou-san anda mais hentai do que nunca, foi um dia proveitoso no escritório... Nunca pensei que iria gostar de trabalhar com otou-san depois de concluir a faculdade, cada dia há algo novo e divertido para mim lá. – Disse ele ainda olhando para as duas garotinhas e logo voltou-se para a jovem ao seu lado. – E o seu?

- Katsuhiro-san passou o dia inteiro no templo, rezando. Fui tomar um pouco de chá com ele na manhã, está tao animado e com aquele olhar de "tudo sei" como sempre. – Os dois riram com o comentário. – Washu-sama está trancada em seu laboratório o dia todo, rindo como louca, além de ter brigado comigo três vezes por chamá-la de obaba-sama quando fui levar-lhe algo para comer.

- Tenho que admitir que "Washu" e "Obaba-sama" não são duas palavras que combinam muito. – E os dois riram um pouco mais, enquanto imaginando uma Washu em uma cadeira de balanço, fazendo trico e de coque no cabelo.

Depois de uns momentos rindo da pobre "Maior cientista do Universo", a jovem continuou seu relato.

- Kyone-san e Miyoshi-san vieram almoçar e logo tiveram que partir para tentar achar emprego na Terra de novo. De acordo com Kyone-san, Miyoshi-san a fez perder outra promoção na Polícia Galáctica, alguma coisa com um acidente com um bolo e o capitão da polícia, eu realmente não entendi muito bem. – Tenchi riu baixinho, enquanto Aiko colocou uma mão delicadamente na frente da boca para disfarçar o riso também. Repentinamente, Tenchi lembrou-se de algo.

- Ah, e como foi o primeiro dia de aula no segundo grau da Sasami? – Disse voltando o rosto para Aiko, esta sorriu e continuou.

- Sasami-chan disse estar encantada com os costumes dos colegiais, disse que são muito diferentes do primeiro grau, com o qual ela já estava muito encantada. Ainda está um pouco chateada por eu não ter que ir a escola também, mas acho que está se acostumando com o fato de eu ter aprendido mais do que necessário enquanto estive no futuro.

- Pobre Sasami-chan... – Comentou.

- Sim... Além de que ainda não se acostumou com o fato de estar fingindo envelhecer como os terráqueos, assim como Katsuhiro-san faz. Difícil, não? – Completou com uma leve sombra de preocupação nos olhos.

- Sim... Não deve ser fácil fingir-se uma idade ou maturidade que ainda não se tem, além de ter que ir para uma escola diferente, em um mundo totalmente diferente, sozinha. Fico pensando como meu avô conseguiu se acostumar... – Disse Tenchi olhando para o céu.

- Sim, eu também... Mas Sasami-chan disse-me que vai se acostumar se é preciso para continuar vivendo aqui na Terra. – Concluiu o assunto e se calou por um segundo, antes de se lembrar de algo mais, algo que não sabia bem qual seria a reação do homem ao seu lado ao escutar.

- Asuza-sama e suas esposas também nos contactaram. – Tenchi ficou ligeiramente tenso e Aiko percebeu. Logo, a moça tocou a mão do rapaz que sustentava seu corpo enquanto mirava as nuvens, fazendo com que Tenchi relaxasse novamente. O jovem homem voltou-se para Aiko e, diante da face levemente preocupada desta, sorriu levemente.

- Não se preocupe... Nós começamos a nos entender faz algum tempo, mas isso ainda é um pouco difícil. – Aiko olhou-o atentamente, como se analizando se falava a verdade ou se só queria que não se preocupasse. Chegando a uma conclusão, sorriu levemente. Tenchi sorriu de volta e logo perguntou. – E o que eles queriam?

- Disseram-nos que irão nos visitar quando o verão chegar e Sasami tiver uma folga da escola. Estão com muitas saudades, principalmente agora que Aeka... – Parou subitamente, percebendo o assunto que tocara. Calou-se e abaixou a cabeça, Tenchi não deixou de perceber.

Houve vários segundos de silêncio, sem que Aiko parecesse notar qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Todavia, repentinamente, dois braços envolveram Aiko protetivamente, alertando-a do súbito contato de Tenchi em si, mas logo perdendo a rigidez que a surpresa do toque lhe causou. Techi descansou sua cabeça no ombro da moça, respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos e pescoço de Aiko. A jovem mulher se viu relaxando lentamente e após um momento de completo conforto e silêncio (tirando o som distante de diversão das duas garotinhas a baixo da colina), Tenchi voltou a falar.

- Ainda te incomoda, nao é? – Disse ele quase em um sussurro no ouvido da jovem. Aiko ficou calada por um segundo, antes de falar.

- Amanhã faz cinco anos... .- Foi a resposta dela e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. – Cinco anos que... – E Tenchi viu o desconforto da mulher em seus braços quase instantaneamente, concluindo para esta.

- Cinco anos que prendemos Mikamo definitivamente... Eu sei... – Falou e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Sim... Tanto sofrimento... Tantos sacrifícios... – Uma lágrima ameaçou descer pelo rosto de Aiko e ela logo a enchugou antes que acontecesse. – Ainda sinto como se fosse minha culpa e...

- Não diga isso! – Disse Tenchi levantando a face do ombro de Aiko para olhá-la nos olhos. .- Nao foi sua culpa! Você foi só mais uma vítima de toda loucura de Mikamo e sabe disso...

- Mas... – Falou Aiko vacilante, abaixando a cabeça. – Se eu não tivesse aparecido aqui, Aeka e Ryoko...

- Estariam passando pelo mesmo sofrimento que passaram no seu futuro... – Fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – E eu estaria morto... – Aiko olhou-o rapidamente, olhous levemente arregalados, mas Tenchi não parou. – Por mais que eu sinta falta delas... Por mais que doa ver a falta que a família e os amigos sentem delas... Todos nós sabemos que se não fosse assim o nosso futuro teria sido o mesmo tirste e sofrido futuro seu... – Você também deveria, mais do que ninguém, entender isso, Aiko. – Falou ele em leve tom de censura e a moça abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar de Tenchi.

- Sim... Eu sei... Mas não consigo impedir pensamentos de culpa como o fato de eu... – Calou-se e vendo que não continuaria novamente, Tenchi logo deduziu do que se tratava.

- Ter se casado comigo? – Mais afirmou que perguntou e Aiko voltou rapidamente o olhar para ele, denunciando que ele acertara. Bem... Não era de se assustar com a dedução, afinal, não era a primeira vez que falavam desse assunto. Quando começaram a namorar, quando ele lhe pediu em casamento, nos primeiros meses de noivos e depois casados, este assunto sempre a incomodou e Tenchi sempre percebia do que se tratava, tentando sempre assegurá-la. Todavia, não importava quantas vezes se passassem, ela sempre se surpreendia com o fato dele ter aprendido a ler sua expressão e sentimentos tão rapidamente.

Logo pois, Tenchi fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro, antes de olhar Aiko de novo e voltar a falar.

- Nós sempre falamos disso, mas eu acho que não estou aliviando seu coração suficientemente. Aiko ia protestar, mas Tenchi apertou-a um pouco mais entre seus braços, logo falando para que Aiko não tivesse tempo de interrompê-lo. – Então vou te contar algo que não achei necessário contar até agora, mas que talvez faça alguma diferença...

Fez um leve silêncio, como se estivesse se preparando para algo importante.

- Cinco anos atrás, durante nossa luta, quando aquela luz enorme surgiu com a explosão do teu poder, enquanto tentávamos prender Mikamo e eu não pude nem ver ou sentir tua presença por vários segundos... E depois, quando a luz dissipou-se e eu te vi caída, totalmente sem movimentos ou ação... Meu sangue gelou e eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida... Meu avô depois me disse que eu estava pálido como a morte e que só mostrei algum sinal de vida quando _você_ mostrou sinal de vida... – Fez uma pausa, ainda olhando Aiko nos olhos.

- Eu a conhecia por apenas algumas semanas e você foi capaz de me fazer sentir em um só momento o que eu nunca havia sentido em toda minha vida... – Aproximou o rosto do de Aiko, encostando o lado de seus rostos, cabeças levemente abaixadas, e continuou sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Por mais que eu gostasse de Aeka ou Ryoko, nunca foi como você... Mesmo que elas me amassem, e eu também as amo de certa maneira, meu coração escolheu você, Aiko, só você... – Voltou o olhar para ela e Aiko tinha seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Tenchi encostou sua testa na dela, descansando ali. – E isso é tudo o que importa... Só isso importa... – Sussurrou por fim...

Os dois ficaram calados por vários segundos, Aiko reflexiva, olhando para o chão por vários segundos como se pensasse e repensasse o que Tenchi acabara de lhe falar... Parecendo chegar a uma conclusão, um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e logo Aiko colocou suas mãos na cintura de Tenchi como ele fazia nela, descansando sua cabeca no ombro dele, seu corpo confortavelmente aconchegado entre as pernas desse. Mas o momento de paz e sintonia entre os dois durou pouco, pois logo foram interrompidos pelo som alto de crianças festejando.

- Eu peguei! Eu peguei! – Tenchi e Aiko voltaram seus rostos para o som ao longe e viram uma menininha de cabelos violetas correndo em círculos com um "coelho! Ao alto entre as mãos, como um prêmio. Atrás dessa, uma outra menininha da mesma altura e aparentemente da mesma idade, só que com cabelos azuis, corria também, tentando alcançar a primeira.

- Eu também quelo pegar ele, Oko-chan! – Dizia a menininha, com um tom de choro e manha na voz. Aiko e Tenchi sorriram, qualquer assunto melancólico ofuscado pela luz da alegria infantil.

- Vamos... Eu quero dar um beijos nas gêmeas... – Disse Tenchi, libertando Aiko de seus braços e levantando-se, logo esticando a mão para ajudar Aiko a levantar-se também. A jovem mulher levantou-se e os dois começaram a descer a colina lentamente, mãos dadas.

- Voce não terminou de me contar o seu dia. – Disse Tenchi subitamente, sorrindo para uma Aiko que enchugava qualquer reminiscência de lágrimas em seu rosto. A jovem mulher sorriu, antes de começar a falar.

- Na verdade, não houve muito mais. Depois do almoço, Ryoko-chan e Aeka-chan resolveram me ajudar a limpar a casa, ou ao menos tentaram... – Os dois riram levemente, ainda descendo a colina. – Depois resolvemos fazer um bolo... Pobre Sasami, quase começou a chorar quando viu o estado da cozinha e nós tentando limpá-la. – Dessa vez Tenchi soltou uma gostosa risada, enquanto um sorriso divertido se mantinha no rosto de Aiko. – Ryoko-chan ria chamando "Tia Sasami" de "Cara Engracada", enquanto Aeka se escondia atrás de mim, com vergonha.

- Aiai, essas duas... É impressionante como se parecem com Aeka e Ryoko. – Disse Tenchi.

- Sim... Obaba-sama está quase concluindo as pesquisas dela sobre mim e disse que é quase cem porcento de chance de que essa semelhança seja realmente resultado da minha fusão com a essência de Ryoko-sama e Aeka-sama. – Disse lembrando-se com saudade de suas mentoras que nunca mais voltaria a ver. Tenchi, por sua vez, ainda sorria divertido.

- E eu não tenho do que reclamar... Sabe, eu realmente achava que Ryoko-chan deveria se chamar Aeka e vice-versa quando nasceram, devido a aparência delas. Só que, apesar de chibi Aeka ser extremamente parecida com Ryoko e chibi Ryoko com Aeka, a personalidade é totalmente o oposto! – Disse Tenchi, um tom de incredulidade em sua voz, mesmo que fosse algo que já tivesse constatado há muito tempo.

- Viu... Eu disse que sabia o que estava fazendo quando escolhi os nomes... Dava para ver no brilho dos olhos delas a força de espírito de Aeka em uma e o de Ryoko na outra... – Disse Aiko sorrindo.

- É verdade... Eu... – Mas o jovem homem foi interrompido por duas altas e finas vozes.

- Tou-chaaaan! – Tenchi arregalou os olhos quando duas menininhas com chuquinhas em cabelos diferentes, mas com o mesmos olhos castanhos que ele mesmo tinha, pularam em cima de sua pobre figura surpresa. (Enquanto uma Ry-oh-ki traumatizada fugia com todo poder e velocidade que Washu lhe deu das torturas inomináveis das duas "anjinhas").

- Tou-chan, ti saudadi! – Disse uma jovenzinha de cabelos violetas, abraçando com toda força que tinha o pescoço de um pobre Tenchi sendo sufocado por dois pequenos bracinhos ao chão.

- Também estava com saudades... – Disse quase sem ar. – Das duas! – Completou ao sentir a crescente aura "angelical" da outra ao escutar a primeira parte de sua frase.

- Saaaai, Oko-chan! Tou-chan é meeeeu! – Disse uma mocinha de cabelos azuis, rostinho vermelho de nervoso, enquanto tentando fazer a irmã soltar o pai. Tenchi sentiu uma gota descer pelo seu rosto, as duas começando a disputar ferreamente o pai já tonto no chão.

- Algumas coisas certamente não mudam... – Disse Aiko, apenas obersvando a cena, sem sinais de que iria ajudar aquele "pobre pai" tão cedo e seguraando o riso.

- Tou-chaaaan! – Foram dois gritos extremamente altos e agudos que soaram por todo templo Masaki.

Ao longe, dois passarinhos estavam pousados em duas pedras de poucos anos que se localizavam próximas a duas outras com muitos mais anos de idade (1), descansando no solo de uma extremidade da montanha sagrada daquele Templo.

E, ao ouvir o alto som das vozes infantis, os dois passarinhos voaram dali, e logo dois nomes podiam ser claramente lidos ali, memoriais de quem jamais seria esquecido.

"Aeka" e "Ryoko". 

# # # -

Fim 

16/10/2005

Mary Marcato

# # # -

(1) As duas outras pedras sao símbolos da memória de Ashika e da avó de Tenchi que eu não sei o nome. Achei interessante colocar o nome das quatro mulheres mais importantes da vida de Tenchi na montanha sagrada do Templo Masaki.

Okaa-san: mãe, kaa-chan: mamãe

Otou-san: pai; Tou-chan: papai

Obaba-sama: avó (respeitosamente)

# # # -

Comentários da autora: Não sei se ficou ao gosto de vocês, este final foi como se fosse um epílogo. Mikamo foi vencido ao final e eu resolvi só mencionar isso, não achei necessário colocar cada detalhe depois de fecharem o portal. Espero ter chegado o mais próximo possível da realidade dos personagens que eu poderia chegar com as minhas mudanças, eu tentei fazer eles agirem de uma forma parecida com a que eles agem no anime depois de vencerem um inimigo, como se a vida continuasse sem que nada tivesse acontecido. Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado, esta é minha primeira fic e foi a primeira que eu finalizei, ainda que não tenha postado o último capítulo antes dos outros, logo, eu tenho um carinho especial por esta fic.

Tomara que tenha sido digna da espera de vocês, fiz o que achei que era melhor e esse final me agradou bastante. Como podem ter visto, eu resolvi destacar bastante as memórias de Aeka e Ryoko, já que na minha opinião, elas sempre serão lembradas por Tenchi, não importa o que aconteça. O fato de eu colocar o nome das filhas de Tenchi e Aiko em homenagem as duas foi algo que decidi há muito tempo, quase desde o início da fic, acho que era o mais próximo que eu poderia colocar a memória delas próxima de Tenchi. E sim... As duas tem um pouco de Aeka e Ryoko, como eu mencionei na explicação da Aiko, acho que está bem plausível, já que a essência de Aiko é a de Aeka e Ryoko.

Agradecimentos finais: Tenchi Muyo não é um anime tão popular como os outros, mas eu fiquei bastante contente com o número de e-mails, comentários e reviews que recebi dessa fic. Revisei meu e-mail e estes foram todos os nomes que encontrei, e peço desculpas por não colocar todos, mas tive um problema no meu e-mail e deletou muitos dos nomes que deveriam estar aquí também.

Obrigada... Myrna Raquel, Alison, Tsunami Shinomori, Diego, Arkanum, Ishii, Yukito-san, Morimoto-kun, Calerom, Lucy Shido, Rina Inverse, Shampoo-chan, Frank, Lucero e Lexas. (Olha, deu mais de uma linha:P hehehe)

Em especial ao Yukito-san (se nao fosse pelos vários e-mails que recebi de vc, acho q tinha ficado parada essa fic por muuuitos anos, com certeza...); Morimoto-kun (vc, q nao le fics, e leu a minha... vi seus comentários de uns dois anos atrás... dá pra crer q vc acompanhou desde o início minha "carreira", hein? nn); Calerom (os reviews mais bem feitos e construtivos que eu já vi, espero que vc tenha podido ler até o final), Rina (q insistiu pra mim continuar) e ao Lexas (mais pq eu fiquei surpresa de receber um review seu do que qualquer outra coisa, hehehe, admiro muito seu trabalho, desculpe-me a falta de tempo de ler e revisar, qnd der, dou uma passada lá).

Apesar de Tenhi Muyo nao ser algo popular, eu fiquei muito feliz com o resultado da fic. Li os primeiros capítulos, acho q até o sete, e fiquei boba com a diferenca de qualidade dos primeiros capítulos... O que algumas aulas de literatura e redacao naum fazem, né... Por isso... Vou voltar a revisar e reescrever os primeiros capítulos, mas por enquanto, está bom como está. Já me sinto mais que aliviada por ter terminado.

**_Arigatou minna-san..._**

Que o caminho de vcs seja sempre iluminado.


End file.
